La Leyenda de Brave Rick
by Exelion
Summary: Han pasado dos años y medio desde que un experimento fallido trajo como resultado la invasion humana a Equestria. Luego de perder absolutamente todo, las ponis se encuentran en una encrucijada que parece no poder resolverse, o eso se creia hasta que depositan su esperanza en el aliado mas inesperado.
1. Prologo

**Bienvenidos a mi fic, espero que disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute en escribirlo, este es un prologo indispensable para comprender los sucesos que ocurriran en los proximos capitulos.**

**Para no confundir, las oraciones encerrados en «» cumpliran la funcion de representar pensamientos del personaje cuando sea necesario.  
****Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**  


**Sin mas, les dejo la historia, cualquier critica sera bien recibida y muy pronto subire el capitulo 1.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Una hoguera brindaba calor a los ponis y potrillos a su alrededor, mientras comían malvaviscos y contaban anécdotas de la vida misma, la cabaña de su abuelo era el lugar indicado para ello, dos veces al año pasaban una semana de vacaciones allí, llenando el lugar de amor, un anciano se acercaba con su bastón, ansioso de escuchar la risa de sus nietos y escuchar las vivencias de sus hijos que, siendo todos mayores de edad, lo trataban con todo el respeto y amor que eso conlleva.

Se sienta en uno de los troncos, el silencio inundó ese espacio verde iluminado, los pequeños potrillos miraban a su abuelo ansiosos, como si esperaran algo de él, sus padres solo lo miraron y asintieron sonrientes.

—¿Qué sucede chicos? —preguntó el anciano.  
—¿No se acuerda abuelo? —preguntó un potrillo.  
—El ultimó campamento nos prometiste que nos ibas a contar la historia de nuestro tátara abuelo —dijo la menor de las potrillas, con unos ojos de cachorro suplicante.  
—Oh, discúlpenme, me tienen que tener paciencia pequeños, mi memoria ya no es lo que era, agradezco a sus padres por dejarme contar la historia, sé que ellos también querían hacerlo—dijo rindiéndose ante los ojos de su nieta  
—No hay problema papá, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso.  
—Bien, seguramente estudiaran esto en algún momento de su vida escolar, se escribieron varios libros al respecto, pero el hecho de narrar la historia de boca en boca tiene algo especial, tal vez ahora no lo entiendan, pero en el futuro se acordaran de esto y podrán relacionar fácilmente el concepto de…  
—¡Abuelo! —gritaron los nietos impacientes.  
—Perdón, perdón, veamos… —dijo sacando un libro con una tapa de cuero, algo viejo por lo amarillento de las páginas— por donde puedo empezar…

**XXX**

Grandes noticias recorrieron Ponyville, el proyecto "Energia Everfree" estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad, todo el poblado corrió enloquecido adentrándose al bosque sin temor, buscando indicios del susodicho proyecto.

Applejack fue la primera en llegar y la escena no parecía estar mas alejada de la realidad del bosque, allí se encontraban Twilight y Zecora dando los últimos preparativos a lo que acontecería un hecho trascendental en la vida de ponyville y talvez, de toda Equestria.

—¿Crees que dará resultado, Zecora? —dijo Twilight un tanto nerviosa  
—No te preocupes mi pequeña pony, no hay nada que temer—respondió Zecora— además ¿a que le tienes miedo? No parecías tan nerviosa mientras buscabas las distintas conexiones del bosque everfree.  
—Creo que era solo un temor infundado por la situación, eso es todo— dijo Twilight aun con un poco de inseguridad.

No tardo demasiado hasta que todo el lugar estaba repleto de espectadores ansiosos, y no se esperaba mas, el proyecto era conocido por cada habitante de ponyville pero la mayor parte de la información se mantuvo clasificada para no armar "alborotos" entre sus habitantes, talvez sea por el hecho de que la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna estaban involucradas, lo cual daba indicio de algo enorme.

De repente se escucharon unas voces las cuales Twilight reconocía a la perfección y con una sonrisa dijo

—Amigas, vinieron.  
—Claro que si dulzura, no creíste que te íbamos a abandonar en un momento como este —afirmó Applejack.  
—Además, talvez sea mi oportunidad de deslumbrar a todos con mi nuevo sombrero y aprender algo de todo esto, ejem, sin dejar de lado que esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para todos— agrego Rarity, con una sonrisa falsa.  
—¿Pero como sabremos si nos va a ser de utilidad si no sabemos lo que es o para que sirve? Realmente no creo que un trozo de raíces atadas en forma de circulo levantada del suelo sirva de algo —se preguntó Rainbow Dash, mientras miraba de reojo esa obra de raíces enredaderas, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y fue acercando su casco lentamente pero Twilight la alejo sin dudarlo.  
—¡No lo toquen!—exclamo Twilight— es extremadamente frágil, esta construido a base de conexiones mágicas del propio bosque y un solo casco que lo toque podría modificar ese flujo de magia y arruinar el proyec…—

Twilight no pudo terminar de hablar, quedando boquiabierta al ver a Pinkie Pie saltando a través de la construcción como si fuera un aro de circo.

—Vamos Rainbow, yo le veo el lado divertido, ¿Twilight, se hará mas divertido cuando le agregues magia? —dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, pero su diversión no duro demasiado ya que, de repente, un campo protector lo rodeo completamente.  
—Lo siento Pinkie, pero me llevo demasiado tiempo elaborarlo como para que se arruine, esperen, ¿Dónde esta Fluttershy? —dijo Twilight confundida

No muy lejos de allí, se veía un arbusto tembloroso, y poco a poco salía Fluttershy asomando lentamente su crin rosada para luego sacar su cabeza.

—Vamos Fluttershy, no te pierdas el espectáculo —dijo Rarity.  
—¡NO! —gritó volviendo a esconderse en el arbusto.  
Twilight se teletransporto rápidamente hacia ella y le dijo:  
—No hay nada que temer, ven, acompáñanos.  
—¡NO! —volvió a gritar Fluttershy— ¿Que pasa si de esa… esa… esa cosa, sale un dragón gigante escupe fuego, con garras afiladas, grandes dientes y un rugido aterrador que quiera devorarnos a todos?  
—Fluttershy… te prometo que nada malo va a pasar, es mas —dijo levantando la voz— PROMETO QUE NADA MALO LES VA A SUCEDER, ¡LO JURO!  
—¿Y como estas tan segura de lo que dices? —pregunto uno de los ponys expectantes  
—Porque… porque, ehm…—  
y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una respuesta, un resplandor segó a cada poni.  
—Porque nosotras seremos parte de este proyecto al mismo tiempo que lo supervisaremos —dijo la princesa Celestia envuelta en un as de luz junto con su querida hermana. Acto seguido, todos los presentes se inclinaron en señal de reverencia.  
—¡NO TEMAIS MIS SUBDITOS, NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER!—dijo la princesa Luna usando su "voz real", asustando a los presentes.  
—Recuerda de lo que hablamos princesa, sea un poco más suave —susurró Twilight.  
—Lo siento, a veces se me escapa —dijo Luna sonrojada.  
—Y bien Twilight ¿esta todo listo para empezar? —dijo Celestia.  
Zecora asintió con una sonrisa y Twilight respondió  
—Claro princesa, ya todo esta listo.  
—Les ruego a todos los presentes que den un paso atrás, esto podría ponerse algo peligroso—dijo Celestia.  
—¿Listas princesas? Preparen cuernos —dijo Twilight.  
—Cuando les de la señal, su magia disparan hacia la formación —dijo Zecora.

Y asi, empezó a hacer una danza extraña alrededor de las raíces, lanzando polvos raros cada tanto y pronunciando palabras desconocidas para los demás, luego de 5 minutos, sacó de una bolsa, un polvo diferente a los demás, de color verde brillante, lo lanzó al aire y este recorrió todo el bosque Everfree, absorbiendo mas polvo verde de la tierra, los árboles y toda vida orgánica proveniente del bosque, de repente, el cielo estaba cubierto de ese extraño material. Zecora sacó de esa misma bolsa un amuleto con una extraña cruz y lo ató de tal forma que quedara colgado en el centro del circulo de raíces, esto provoco que todo ese polvo en el cielo empezara a transformarse en un tornado y en cuestión de segundos el vórtice de ese inmenso tornado verde se dirigió a la cruz colgada en el circulo.

—Ahora ponis, ¡AHORA! —exclamo Zecora— dirijan su magia al amuleto.

Twilight, Celestia y Luna apuntaron sus cuernos al amuleto y con una gran coordinación formaron una tromba con los colores de sus respectivos poderes, la cual impacto en el amuleto junto con el vórtice del tornado, provocando un destello verdoso.

—Resistan ponis —dijo Zecora— deben dirigir su magia hasta que el tornado se acabe sino todo lo que hicimos será en vano.

El destello se hacia mas grande y brillante cada segundo, el sudor de las ponis no se hizo esperar, no es fácil mantener un flujo de magia constante por mucho tiempo, ni hablar de coordinar tres magias distintas, de pronto, el tornado fue disminuyendo su tamaño y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, el amuleto presenta una fisura, seguido de una explosión.

Cuando Twilight despertó, se dio cuenta de inmediato que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el amuleto no pudo contener tanta magia como se creía, y termino en el suelo en mil pedazos, pero al levantar la vista vio algo extraño, el círculo de raíces se transformo, en una especie de figura ovalada del mismo color que el tornado, Twilight estaba sorprendida, no esperaba este resultado, para ella, este resultado inesperado, representaba una maravillosa anomalía.

Las princesas fueron despertando junto con cada habitante de ponyville que presencio el espectáculo, quedando boquiabiertos por esa manifestación mágica que nunca habían visto.

Zecora fue la última en despertar, y sin dar muchas vueltas, examinó el experimento fallido.

—¿Algo que informar Zecora? —preguntó Twilight bajo la mirada estricta de Celestia, que parecía no estar conforme con los resultados.  
—Tengo algunas conclusiones —dijo Zecora mientras reincorporaba la posición de su cabeza para poder brindar algunas respuestas.  
—Mis queridos ponis, desafortunadamente, el experimento ha fracasado —los espectadores se sorprendieron y Twilight rápidamente cerró sus ojos en una expresión de tristeza.  
—Pero no todo fue en vano, esta manifestación mágica contiene una conexión con un lugar nunca antes visto.  
Twilight no tardó mucho en comprender lo sucedido.  
—Osea que… ¿hemos creado un portal?  
—Exactamente  
—Princesa Celestia…usted…  
—No Twilight, en todos mis años como gobernante, nunca había visto algo como esto.  
—Tampoco está en mis libros.  
—Antes de sacar conclusiones, debemos saber que hay del otro lado— Anticipó Luna  
—¡AQUÍ VOY!

Dijo Rainbow Dash que se lanzaba desde el cielo para intentar entrar rápidamente en el portal, pero se detuvo repentinamente, notando que una cuerda la amarraba y la sostenía firme.

—¿Qué? —dijo Rainbow— ¿No quieren saber que hay del otro lado?  
—No podemos precipitarnos —dijo Applejack— tenemos que planear algo.  
—No se preocupen, yo iré — dijo Twilight.  
—¿¡Que, así como así!? —dijo Spike preocupado— ¡No sabes lo que hay del otro lado, por favor no vayas, no lo hagas¡—prosiguió Spike con una lágrima que salía de sus verdes ojos y caían al suelo.  
—Ay Spike, no te preocupes, no me pasara nada.

Dijo Twilight mientras limpiaba el rostro de Spike de ese rastro húmedo que dejaron sus lagrimas.  
Twilight dejó salir un suspiro y se puso frente al portal, lo miró con curiosidad un momento, dejando que la imaginación hiciera la suyo.

«Por Celestia, me pregunto que cosas me deparan al otro lado, ¿Será un portal a la tierra de los changelings?, talvez se enteraron del proyecto he hicieron un plan para invadir ponyville, o talvez me lleve al centro de la tierra donde me puede esperar una muerte por el calor abrumador del núcleo terrestre, o por la falta de aire en el vacío del espacio, o el fondo del mar, ¡no!, ¡ concéntrate Twilight!, no es momento de ser negativa, talvez esto nos beneficie, aunque no se me ocurra nada ahora, se que nos puede ser útil en algo, espero, sólo… espero no equivocarme en esto…»

—Toma terroncito —dijo Applejack mientras ataba una cuerda a su cintura— sólo tira de ella si tienes problemas  
—Gracias, ya estoy lista.

Lentamente, Twilight daba unos débiles pasos hacia el portal, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo sentir el aire que pasaba por su lado y entraba para dirigirse a quien sabe dónde, tragó un poco de saliva y se adentró a lo desconocido.

El viaje no resulto ser tan diferente al de un portal que pudo haber creado Celestia, de repente y sin darse cuenta, había aparecido en una especie de colina, miró a los costados para verificar que no hubiera nadie y prosiguió a escalarlo sin perder tiempo, el aire se sentía raro, es como aquella vez que un dragón estaba tomando una siesta y sus ronquidos lanzaban humo que lentamente cubría el pueblo, esos momentos en que no se podía respirar fácilmente sin dejar entrar ese humo a los pulmones y tratar de exhalarlos tosiendo desesperadamente, este aire era casi lo mismo, sólo que era menos intenso y por lo tanto, respirable, pero se mostró incomoda por eso durante el recorrido.

Twilight quedó con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no muy lejos de allí, se podía distinguir una ciudad totalmente diferente a lo que nuestra aventurera estaba acostumbrada, decenas de edificios altos que ocupaban el paisaje, vehículos parecidos a los de Flim y Flam recorrían todas las calles, como si cada habitante de esta tierra tuviera uno y lo utilizaran siempre, salía una especie de humo raro de la parte de atrás de esos carros, lo cual podía explicar el malestar en Twilight, no muy lejos de allí, podía divisar a unos cuantos seres de este mundo, estaban jugando al básquet en una cancha alambrada, parecían felices, además les resultaba sencillo, tenían unas extremidades que usaban para impulsar el balón al aro con facilidad, también ayudaba el hecho de ser bípedos, lo cual los hacia mas altos que los ponis, ¡incluso los hacia mas altos que Celestia!.

Sin demora, Twilight escribió un pequeño reporte y lo guardó en su mochila, dio un ultimo vistazo y corrió colina abajo, adentrándose rápidamente al portal, en ese milisegundo de transición entre el extraño mundo y ponyville, un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza.

«Esto es un magnifico descubrimiento».


	2. Capitulo 1: Con Los Cascos En La Tierra

**Bienvenidos al capitulo 1 de mi fic, antes que nada, gracias por los reviews en el prologo, eso me impulsa a seguir con esto, en verdad gracias.**

**Recomiendo leer el prologo antes de seguir, este y los capitulos que siguen estan conectados con el prologo de alguna manera.**

**Mismo mecanismo que el prologo, las oraciones encerradas en «» representan pensamientos del personaje cuando es debido.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

—¡Apresúrate a buscar a Twilight! —dijo Shining Armor— No soportaremos tanto tiempo.  
—Esta bien, no tardare —dijo Applejack.

Sin previo aviso, una bala rozó en la pata delantera derecha, cerca de su pezuña, lo que le dejo una pequeña cicatriz y un poco de sangre que salía de la misma, Applejack sorprendida pregunto

—¿Estas bien? ¿No quieres reposar un poco?  
—No —Respondió shining, algo enojado— debo defender Canterlot con mi vida.

Desenfundó su espada y saltó escaleras abajo, desapareciendo entre edificios en llamas y compañeros caídos.

Applejack cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que alguien la viera y prosiguió a buscar a Twilight, el castillo era inmenso, ella no tenia noción de esto, sólo había ido en ocasiones especiales y acompañada de sus amigas, nunca le paso por su mente recorrerlo completo para tener un mapa en su cabeza en caso de emergencia, aunque nunca supuso que algo de esta magnitud iba a suceder, su trote se escuchaba hasta en los pasillos mas olvidados, giraba, entraba en habitaciones, volvía a correr, subía escaleras, llegaba a un pasillo sin salida, media vuelta y seguía su camino, bajaba, giraba, una travesía sin fin. Mientras recorría esos pasillos interminables, recordaba con tristeza la pérdida de su granja

«Oh Sweet Apple Acres, no puedo creer que desapareciera de esa manera, pero lo peor, es que el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es mi cutie mark, y aunque halla vivido, trabajado y disfrutado momentos especiales, no puedo sacar de mi mente las cenizas que llenaba el aire del campo, del fuego que quemaba todo a su paso, la granja, el granero, los manzanos, todo… todo perdido, todavía… todavía recuerdo a los responsables de tal masacre, tenían una especie de ropa verde en muchas tonalidades, extrañas mascaras, y una mochila con dos tubos y una larga manguera, de allí salió el fuego, el fuego que acabó con todo, no sólo con Sweet Apple Acres, sino con todo lo que conocimos»

Aun corriendo, dejo caer una lagrima que salía de su cabeza baja, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir llorando cuando vio a Twilight en la biblioteca, mientras parecía guardar una especie de carta, como las que solía mandar para Celestia.

—¡TWILIGHT! —dijo Applejack mientras saltaba para abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo.  
—Ehm ¿Applejack? ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó  
—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Te estaba buscando ¿Por qué escapaste así? Nos tenias preocupadas a todas, pensé que nos ayudarías a evacuar la ciudad.  
—Es que tenía algo urgente que hacer y no po…

Y antes de que terminara la frase, un gran estruendo se escucho a lo lejos, las vibraciones se sentían violentamente en los cascos de las preocupadas ponis, ambas se quedaron perplejas por la situación, hasta que Twilight le exclamó a Applejack  
—¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí!

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca para emprender la retirada pero cuando estaban a punto de girar, Twilight la detuvo, presintiendo que algo se aproximaba, ambas se quedaron quietas y se concentraron en los sonidos que provenían del otro lado del corredor, pasos, muchas presencias, parecía que usaban botas, abrían cada puerta para explorar las innumerables habitaciones del castillo, buscando algo ¿oro? ¿Monedas? No se sabe.

Sin perder más tiempo, subieron para evitar ser capturadas, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que Applejack nunca había visto, estaba adornado con una gran variedad de pinturas, incrustaciones de diamantes por doquier, y en el techo, había una pintura de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ambas parecían estar girando en un circulo del tipo ying-yang donde una parte estaba pintado de un amarillo anaranjado que representa el sol y la otra parte, pintado de un azul oscuro con un toque de gris por los bordes que representaba la luna, pero no fue hasta que vio un trono en el final del cuarto que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

—¿En dónde estamos? — preguntó Applejack, esperando que Twilight confirmara sus pensamientos.  
—Estamos… — se quedo un momento en silencio mientras le ponía un seguro a la puerta — en la habitación del trono  
—¡Wow!, nunca había estado aquí antes.  
—Aquí es donde la princesa pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, atendiendo asuntos reales… jijiji — Dio una pequeña carcajada.  
—¿Qué es lo gracioso?  
—Sólo estaba recordando… — respondía mientras veía la alfombra que estaba en el pie del trono — las veces que Celestia me contaba una de sus tantas aventuras y a veces, lo acompañábamos con pastel de chocolate, después de estudiar, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos de cuando era potranca.

De sus ojos salía una lagrima pero no de melancolía o nostalgia, sino de tristeza, tristeza de saber que posiblemente nunca pueda recordar esos momentos felices otra vez, pareciera que la época donde había felicidad era ayer, y luego de una noche, todo se sumiera en el dolor y el sufrimiento.

De repente, la puerta se empezó a mover violentamente y el tablón que cumplía la función de seguro comenzó a romperse poco a poco, Applejack miraba nerviosa la puerta e imaginaba el trágico destino que le esperaba pero Twilight miraba el trono y seguía recordando aquellos momentos de felicidad, tal vez tratando de almacenarlos en los más recónditos lugares de su mente para, quizás, nunca perderlos. La puerta estaba a punto de ceder cuando Twilight se pone al lado de Applejack y le dice:

—¡Hora de irnos!

El cuerno de Twilight empezó a brillar y justo cuando la puerta es destruida por una explosión, un resplandor dejó una marca circular de su famoso hechizo de teletransportación.

Un resplandor mágico cubrió por un instante el cielo del bosque everfree, seguidamente, Twilight y Applejack se precipitaron al suelo.

—Lo siento, Applejack —dijo Twilight— No fue mi intención hacernos caer desde esa altura.  
—No te preocupes —respondió mientras agitaba su cabeza— lo bueno es que no nos lastimamos.

Pero esa satisfacción no duro demasiado, de repente un sonido agudo se escucho no muy lejos de allí, y en un instante, una bala atravesó el sombrero de Applejack dejándole un agujero de entrada y de salida, sorprendidas, las ponis miraron hacia atrás y notaron que estaban peligrosamente cerca de la base de los invasores.

—¡Vamos Twilight, CORRE!  
—Sígueme Applejack, vamos a estar bien  
—¿A dónde vamos?  
—Vamos al escondite subterráneo, allí fue donde evacuaron a los civiles de Canterlot y Ponyville.

Ambas empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas y sin mirar atrás, pero, poco a poco, empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos extraños que parecían acercárseles rápidamente mientras sentían como las balas pasaban por su lado,rompíendo ramas o impactando en los árboles, el miedo las envolvía, el miedo de saber que cada disparo que se escuchaba podía ser el que las derribe y las convierta en prisioneras, o peor aun, que el dolor de una bala penetrante y un charco de su propia sangre sea lo último que sintieran antes de cerrar sus ojos para nunca mas abrirlos.

De repente, uno de los invasores logró darle lo que parecía ser un impacto de bala a Twilight, dejándole una cicatriz cerca de su pezuña, la cual coloreaba la tierra con su sangre mientras escapaban, pero el dolor que le producía la herida era tal que tropezó, sin pensarlo, Applejack volvió para prestarle ayuda.

—Vamos terroncito, no les demos la oportunidad de capturarnos.

Dijo mientras la cargaba en su lomo y retomaban la huida, Twilight sabia que Applejack era la mejor atleta de toda Ponyville, pero se sorprendió al ver que no sólo podía cargarla en su lomo, sino que también podía correr más rápido que antes sólo con su determinación, pero mientras escapaban noto algo raro, el seguro de su mochila estaba abierto y luego de una rápida inspección, se dio cuenta que el reporte que llevaba en su mochila se cayo luego de haber tropezado.

—¡APPLEJACK, VUELVE! —exclamó.  
—No se puede Twi, si lo hacemos, nos atraparán.  
—Entonces, no me dejas alternativa...

Twilight envolvió su cuerno con magia y apunto al reporte que había dejado atrás y con un gran resplandor, disparó una corriente mágica que impacto y hechizó el pergamino.

—¡No los ataques! —exclamó Applejack— ¡así sólo lograrás que nos maten!  
—Lo siento —dijo Twilight apenada.  
«Espero que haya funcionado» pensó.

* * *

**Si les gusto o no, dejen sus reviews de todas formas, esto puede contribuir a seguir con este proyecto.**

**GRACIAS POR PASAR!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Soñando con el amanecer

**Hola nuevamente, lamento haber tardado tanto en sacar el capitulo, es que tuve muchas obligaciones y eso consumia casi todo mi tiempo libre, pero no todas son malas noticias, gracias a un conocido, tengo la posibilidad de corregir errores de redaccion y ortografia que me marco en los capitulos anteriores, asi que, junto con el lanzamiento del capitulo 3 (que prometo lanzarlo en menor tiempo) tambien habra modificaciones en los caps anteriores para fixear la mayor cantidad de errores gramaticales posibles, todo para que les sea mas facil el leerlo.**

**Bueno, creo que eso era todo, disfruten en capitulo!**

* * *

—Creo… creo que le di a una, ¡ACELEREN! —dijo uno de los invasores— ¡DEBEMOS ALCANZARLAS!  
—Entendido.

El ruido de las motocicletas se hizo notar con el aumento de la velocidad, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Applejack pudo cargar a Twilight, sino que también pudiera seguir con la huida.

De repente vieron una especie de rayo que salía de Twilight.

—Han lanzado un hechizo, cúbranse.  
Detuvieron sus vehículos y se dispusieron a cubrirse con los mismos.  
Luego de esperar un minuto, se dieron cuenta fue sólo para distraerlos.  
—¡NOS ENGAÑARON! —dijo uno de los soldados.  
—Preparen las motos, aun podemos alcanzarlas.  
—Esperen —dijo el capitán —hay algo más adelante, yo me encargo.  
—Nosotros lo cubriremos.

Lentamente, el capitán se fue acercando al punto brillante, nervioso, de que tal vez le hayan tendido una trampa, sabe que las ponis harían cualquier cosa para protegerse entre ellas, aun mas, si saben que su hora estaba cerca.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo notar una especie de papel enrollado brillante «Seguro contiene información importante» se dijo.

—¿Capitán? —preguntó uno de los soldados— ¿Qué encontró?  
—Tal vez algo de información —respondió.  
Se agacho para recoger el extraño papel, cuando lo agarro un aura violeta lo envolvió rápidamente, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.  
—¡Capitán! —exclamó uno de ellos.  
—¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo!

Prontamente se bajaron de sus motocicletas y corrieron a socorrerlo, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, una gran explosión y un haz de luz cubrió la zona.

El capitán abrió lentamente sus ojos, divagando en su mente sobre lo que había sucedido, lo que le impedía escuchar a sus compañeros que trataban de hacerlo volver en si, solo podía ver sus rostros preocupados gritando su nombre una y otra vez, mientras tanto su subconsciente estaba inmerso en una especie de sueño.

Estaba flotando en lo más alto del cielo pero algo raro sucedía, el firmamento, la tierra, los arboles, los edificios que apenas se distinguían desde esa altitud, todo estaba en un color grisáceo, parecía sin vida, triste y desanimado, pero no tuvo tiempo de contemplar ese paisaje desmotivador ya que, sin previo aviso, empezó a caer en picada, tomando cada vez mas velocidad, delante suyo se creó un arco producto del aumento de la velocidad y cuando el suelo estaba distante, se produjo una "Rain-plosion sónica", que dejó atrás un enorme anillo de muchos colores seguido de un rastro de arco iris, este se expandió rápidamente, reemplazando todo el paisaje sin vida, pintando cada rincón posible con su respectivo color, dejándolos en una tonalidad brillante, justo antes de estrellarse en el suelo, cambia su rumbo y continuó su travesía por un camino de tierra, podía ver como ese arco iris seguía pintándolo todo a su paso, descubriendo el cielo nocturno que estaba sobre él, se maravilló con el cielo estrellado, aunque estuvo mucho tiempo en el territorio, nunca se detuvo a contemplar las maravillas que le rodeaban.

«Este cielo estrellado…» se dijo a si mismo «tiene algo especial, puedo sentirlo, recuerdo… que sólo tuve esta sensación hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía nueve años, en la granja de mi abuelo.

Había despertado de una pesadilla, la oscuridad de mi habitación me rodeaba, no podía ver nada excepto, un pequeño punto de luz, pero ésta lucía diferente, era de un color que hasta hoy en día no puedo descifrar, era distinto de los postes de luz de mi ciudad, me acerque con curiosidad y quise tocar ese pequeño haz de iluminación esperando no sentir nada, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando pude sentir algo inexplicable, sobrellevado por el deseo de conocer el origen de esta emoción, puse mi mano en la cortina y la corrí hacia un lado, dejando que el punto se convirtiera en un manto que me envolvió y al mismo tiempo me hipnotizó, haciendo que le quitara el cerrojo a mi ventana y dejara entrar totalmente ese espectáculo natural, que tenía de protagonista una luna llena, podía sentir como su resplandor iluminaba, no sólo mi habitación, sino todo el campo del abuelo y tal vez mas allá…

Aunque me hayan dado un buen sermón por dejar la ventana abierta toda la noche, nunca podré sacar esa noche de mi cabeza, quien diría que me encontraría con ese paisaje aquí después de tantos años».

A la cercanía, podía ver un bosque que tenía todos los arboles con las hojas otoñales, rojos intensos, marrones cálidos, amarillos suaves, todo en un mismo panorama, aún con la débil luz de la luna, se podía disfrutar de su belleza, el camino de tierra lo obligaba a ir a través del bosque, y a medida que éste recorría ese sendero, las hojas se desprendían de las ramas, algunas de ellas, volaban a su lado, otras se hacían a un costado y encontraban su lugar en el suelo frío.

El bosque era inmenso, no tardo más que minutos en encontrar la salida, dejando todas esas hojas atrás, mientras veía como estas caían, pudo contemplar un nuevo paisaje que no tenía nada que envidiar a los de la tierra natal, los petalos caídos formaban un mar de colores otoñales, era casi como si se hubiera formado a propósito, sin mencionar los arboles pelados que no restaban belleza a ese espectáculo.

Por única vez, sintió que su velocidad se reducía «Parece que ya acabo» se dijo. Lo cierto era que estaba muy lejos de terminar.

Aunque estuviera volando, parecía que trotara, de esa forma recorrió involuntariamente las calles de Ponyville, esperando ver desolación por el horario de madrugada por donde transitaba, pero todo el pueblo estaba más que despierto, comentaban sobre algo relacionado a "la celebración del verano" y "Qué bueno que sea en Ponyville este año" pero su sueño no tenía tiempo para dejarlo andar por ahí de chismoso. Se acercó a una de las casas que estaba débilmente iluminada por una vela, en ella, podía ver un acto paterno sin igual, en el, padre, madre y su pequeño potranco compartían un cuento poni para llevar al pequeño a su mundo de los sueños, tal fue su concentración que pudo escuchar el final de ese cuento:

—...Y así, hadas y ponis lograron encerrar al malvado hechicero Dark Magic —relataba el padre.  
—Logrando que el brillo dorado volviera al centro del mundo de las hadas —continuaba la madre.  
—Donde llenaría de goce —proseguía el padre.  
—Magia —avanzaba la madre.  
—Y felicidad —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa— a los habitantes de Equestria. FIN.

Finalizando ambos y cerrando el libro paulatinamente mientras veían a su hijo dar un último bostezo antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos.

—Mira, se durmió, ¿No es tierno? —preguntaba sonriente la madre  
—Sí… Descansa mi pequeño "Wild Aventure", seguro el sol del amanecer también te bendecirá.  
—Amor, la Princesa Celestia ya se hizo presente, creo que deberíamos irnos.  
—Esta bien, vamos.

Ambos aseguraron la casa y silenciosamente emprendieron la marcha hacia quien sabe donde.  
«Un segundo, ¿Cómo es que puedo entender lo que dicen?» se preguntó sorprendido.  
«Aunque… me gustaría haber escuchado la historia completa, tal vez, así sienta lo mismo que el infante» pensó.  
«¡¿Pero cómo puedo estar pensando una cosa como esa?! Claro que he sentido eso antes… pero… ¿hace cuánto que no lo siento?».

Se preguntaba mientras se agarraba el pecho, sentía una leve sensación de calor, en efecto, no sabe si fue el adiestramiento en las instancias militares, el hecho de cargar con un rifle frío por mucho tiempo, el estar alejado de sus seres queridos desde antes de empezar con este movimiento militar lo que le impedía recordar aquello que le hacia sentir de esta forma.

Siguió su camino, esta vez, en dirección a donde los ponis se dirigían, una gran multitud de ellos se conglomeraba en frente de un escenario de madera, un gran telón rojo cubría lo que sería un espectáculo que, aunque fuera una tradición desde hace tiempo, no dejaba de dejar boquiabierto a todo aquel que lo presenciara.

El bastidor se desplegó, y las princesas sonrieron y saludaron a todos los ponis presentes.

—¡¿LAS PRINCESAS?!

Dijo sorprendido, pero se tapo rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, esperaba una reacción violenta de parte de las mismas, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, parecía ser invisible para ellas.

Detrás de ellas, salió la alcaldesa, predispuesta a dar un discurso sobre el evento que estaba a punto de acontecer y por supuesto, elogiar a las princesas.

«Parecía ser una mujer sabia…» se dijo a el mismo «Una buena líder… no parecía representar una amenaza mayoritaria para nosotros… entonces… ¿Por qué la sacrificamos en frente del todo el poblado? ¿Era realmente necesario? Nuestra superioridad ya estaba impuesta, no era necesario llegar a tal extremo… No necesitábamos asesinar a tantas criaturas inocentes» una lagrima de culpa recorrió su rostro y se dejo caer al suelo.

La Princesa Luna hizo brillar su cuerno e hizo una reverencia a su hermana Celestia, mientras esta levantaba su cuerno y lo hacía brillar intensamente, nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero, pero esta vez, un brillo dorado lo acompañaba, lentamente su cuerpo se despegaba del suelo y empezó a tomar vuelo, cuando los primero rayos de sol se hicieron ver, su velocidad aumentó vertiginosamente, atravesó el escenario y se dirigió al horizonte, pero esta vez iba mucho mas veloz que cuando hizo la Rain-plosion sónica y también se sentía diferente. Pasó por montañas, bosques, llanuras, hasta que por fin llego al mar y para él, las sorpresas no parecían acabarse todavía.

«Un mar azul… parece un espejo, puedo ver a los peces nadar, a los delfines saltar junto a mí, la única vez que vi playas tan especiales, fue en catálogos de vacaciones familiares, pero seguro nuestras playas no se comparan con esto…».

De repente, dio un giro de noventa grados hacia arriba, el brillo que lo acompañaba se hacía más fuerte y ante él, el espectáculo más grande, el amanecer… el sol parecía gigante delante suyo y fue rodeado por un calor abrasador, que se fusionó con el brillo natural que emanaba y parecían ser uno sólo, ese pequeño calor que sintió al escuchar esa historia se volvió insignificante comparado con eso, sin miedo, abrió sus brazos y dejo entrar todo ese calor a su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso, los rayos de sol se empezaron a hacer más brillantes cada segundo, vislumbrando todo a su paso, hasta que todo quedó totalmente en blanco, en eso, un último pensamiento recorrió su mente:  
«¿Qué querrá decir todo esto?».

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, tuvo que sacarle provecho al desmayo del capitan y crear un sueño raro y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, espero que haya funcionado.**

**Gracias nuevamente a todos los seguidores y lectores casuales que dejaron sus reviews, realmente me alienta a seguir con este fic.**

**Si se preguntan cuando empezara la batalla y todo eso, solo les puedo decir... SOON**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, recuerden dejar sus reviews, su opinion es importante para nosotros (?**


	4. Capitulo 3: Un mar de dudas

**Hola gente, aqui estoy con otro capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que disfruten en leerlo como yo disfruté escribirlo ^^.  
Antes que nada, le agradesco a todos aquellas personas que leyeron el fic y los reviews dejados hata ahora, simplemente, gracias!, que otra cosa les queria decir... a si, como les habia prometido, junto con este capitulo, me dedique a "fixear" la mayor cantidad de repeticiones, acentos y demas en los caps. anteriores, haciendo su lectura mas sencilla para ustedes, si quieren pueden pasar y revisarlos.  
**

**Las oraciones encerradas en «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
**

**Aqui les dejo una ficha personal para que les sea mas facil imaginarse al capitan Richard:  
**

**Nombre: Richard Senedor  
Altura: 1.85mts  
Aspecto fisico: cabello lacio castaño, caucásico, ojos marronces oscuros.  
Contextura fisica: Delgado, con leve aparicion de musculatura.  
**

**El resto saldra poco a poco en los capitulos que siguen, esto es para que se den una idea.  
**

**Una cosa mas, las motocicletas empleadas en el fic son parecidas a las Vintage MBW R25 con sidecar, año 1955, googleen para mas info.  
**

**Ahora si, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

—¡Esta despertando!  
—Denle espacio, déjenlo respirar.

En efecto, el capitán estaba regresando a la realidad, abrió lentamente sus ojos, los parpados le pesaban, no había rastro de herida alguna en su cuerpo.

Con algo de pereza, logro sentarse en la dura tierra, vio su torso al desnudo y no dudo en decir.

—Que raro, pensé que los gays estaban en la division de Mike —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Vaya, vaya. Parece que después de todo, esa explosión no lo afecto en lo mas mínimo —respondió uno de los integrantes de su pelotón.  
—Ni lo dudes —contestó el capitán.

Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo le falló y nuevamente volvió al suelo, notó que estaba increíblemente débil, lo cual era extraño, estuvo inconciente un rato y aun así se sentía como el día después de su primera jornada de entrenamiento físico en su etapa de recluta.

Dos de sus hombres lo ayudaron a levantarse, cargándolo en sus brazos y sentándolo en una de las motocicletas.

Tomó un poco de agua de su cantimplora, hasta que uno de sus hombres reportó:

— Señor, perdimos a las fugitivas.

Resignado por la noticia, dio la orden para volver a la base, pero fue interrumpido por una comunicación entrante en su radio

—¡Alguien que pueda recibir mi señal, responda por favor!  
—Aquí el capitán Richard Senedor, líder de la cuarta división de infantería.  
—OH, gracias por responder, soy el capitán Samuel Corner de la división de inteligencia, ¡estamos bajo ataque!  
—Esta bien, solo dígame aproximadamente la cantidad de agresores y el lugar.  
—El numero de agresores ronda entre los 40 y 50, el lugar esta fuera de los caminos comunes, pero los puedo guiar con una bengala.  
—Bien, parte de mi división estará en camino, iré a la base lo mas rápido que pueda para enviarles mas refuerzos.  
—Entendido, mantendremos nuestra posición.  
—Escúcheme, dispare su bengala, mis hombres llegaran lo antes posible, cambio y fuera.

No muy lejos de allí, un brillo chispeante de color rosado oscuro se elevó rápidamente, en el punto máximo, cambio a un verde brillante, terminando en caída libre hasta desaparecer.  
Richard contemplo el espectáculo, sintiendo una leve presión en su pecho, desconocía el origen de esa sensación, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que había que ayudar a la otra división

—¡Todos a las motos!

Los ocho soldados que lo acompañaban lo miraron extrañados.

—Capitán, no creo que usted deba ir —respondió uno de ellos.  
—¡Pero claro que debo ir, tengo que ayudarlos! —gritó mientras trataba de encender su moto a patadas, pero su cansado cuerpo se lo impedía.  
El grupo se sorprendió de su actitud, realmente quería ayudarlos, como si toda esa división fuera su familia, con pesar uno de ellos contestó:  
—Capitán, sabemos que quiere ayudarlos, pero está demasiado débil para ello, solo seria un estorbo y un blanco fácil.  
—¡No me importa, los ponis me necesitan! —exclamó enojado.

Todos levantaron una ceja analizando lo que el capitán había dicho, hasta que uno se animó a preguntar

—¿Qué dijo?

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, improviso una respuesta rápida.

—Digo… que… los ponis necesitaran ayuda cuando lleguen los refuerzos…

El grupo aun lo miraba confundido, notando esto, Richard tomo aire y se las ingenio para excusarse.

—Estas son sus órdenes, gracias a mi condición me retirare de esta operación, ustedes vayan y ayuden a la división de inteligencia a sobrevivir, mantengan su posición, mientras, yo volveré a la base y movilizare al resto de las tropas para que los refuercen.

Los soldados lo miraban decididos, este era la figura de autoridad que conocían, aquel que era buen estratega y líder nato.

—¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Es hora de moverse!  
—¡Si señor!

Así, un soldado encendió la moto del capitán mientras que al mismo tiempo se prendían las demás, produciendo a la vez el ruido ensordecedor que caracteriza a estos vehículos, para ellos, era como el inicio de una filarmónica que continuaría con el disparo de sus rifles y ametralladoras y terminaría con el silencio mortal después del cese al fuego, donde les podría esperar una nueva emboscada o una victoria fulminante, todo eso, mientras inspeccionan a los ponis caídos y velan por las bajas de los suyos.

—Recuerden mantener su posición y esperar los refuerzos para imponer un contraataque… buena suerte.

Al instante, los soldados se movilizaron y emprendieron la marcha hacia el enfrentamiento. Richard se quedo pensativo por un momento, meditando las palabras que salieron de su mente sin intermediarios.

«¿Mis palabras fueron sinceras? » pensó «¿O sólo fue la tensión del momento?».

Antes de partir hacia la base, se bajó de su transporte, desenfundo su navaja, se acerco a uno de los árboles y los marco con una equis.

Sin perder mas tiempo, emprendió la vuelta al asentamiento militar, el ruido del motor callaba sus pensamientos y lo mantenían concentrado en el camino, pero en su interior algo lo molestaba, ni siquiera el ensordecedor sonido lograba ignorar esa emoción.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que llego a la entrada, el lugar estaba repleto de tiendas de campaña de color verde oscuro, algunos mas grandes que otros, que se utilizaban como almacén para armamentos y suministros, lugar de descanso, comedor, enfermería y lugar de residencia de las divisiones. Había un extenso campo de entrenamiento, repleto de obstáculos y con maniquís en forma de ponis, algunos con armaduras robadas, allí los soldados aprendían a "neutralizar" en caso de hostilidad, un improvisado campo de baseball que brindaba algo de recreación a los estresados uniformados, un amplio estacionamiento, donde cientos de motocicletas yacían ahí, esperando ser encendidas y al lado, una tienda de arreglos mecánicos.

En el centro, una antena de gran altitud parecía tocar el cielo, esta brindaba comunicación radial tanto en la base como a sus alrededores y unos cuantos baños químicos.

Estacionó su vehiculo y se dirigió con paso débil hacia una tienda diferente, algunos soldados lo miraban en forma extraña y otros se limitaban a saludar, pero Richard estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo cualquier tipo de distracción.

Al llegar, tuvo que salir de su trance, dos guardias custodiaban el acceso a esa peculiar tienda, después del típico saludo militar, uno le preguntó.

—Buenas días capitán Richard, ¿A que se debe esta visita?  
—Necesito movilizar una parte de mi división para un combate armado.  
—Lo siento, pero el general esta en los cuarteles, no podemos autorizar nada hasta que vuelva.  
—Comprendo, pero toda la división de inteligencia esta bajo ataque, por favor, se que el general autorizaría los refuerzos.

Los guardias se miraron un momento y asintieron entre si.

—Esta bien, pasa, pero luego tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de pasar por alto la cadena de mando —advirtieron con un tono serio.  
—Lo haré —dijo decidido.

Finalizando la conversación con otro saludo militar, Richard ingresa al lugar, este estaba adornado con fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas, una bandera estadounidense que colgaba de una pequeña asta, una cama individual bien acomodada y un gran escritorio con algo de papeleo.

Se acerco lentamente al escritorio, sintiéndose cada vez mas débil, agarró un micrófono plateado que conectaba con un sistema de altavoces que se situaba en el centro de la base y lo encendió, el característico y ensordecedor sonido de las bocinas prendidas alertó a todos los presentes.

—¡Atención, miembros de la cuarta división reportarse en el centro de operaciones rápidamente! Atentamente, su capitán.

Las bocinas se apagaron y decenas de uniformados se movilizaron hacia el lugar indicado.

Los soldados esperaban ansiosos dentro de la gran tienda, mientras tanto, Richard se acerca al guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

—Infórmeme soldado, ¿Cuántas personas hay allí adentro?  
—Son exactamente ciento cincuenta, capitán.  
—Tiene un buen ojo para ser un simple guardia, nos serviría un hombre como usted en al línea de francotiradores.  
—¡Cuente conmigo cuando sea necesario, capitán!  
—¡Esa es la actitud! Pero necesito que me haga un favor, no haga entrar a nadie más al lugar, y si le pregunta porque, solo dígales que ya se enteraran.

—¡Si señor, señor!

Sin perder tiempo, rodea el sitio e ingresa por una entrada lateral, subiendo a un improvisado escenario, verificó el número de personas en el lugar y sin hacerse esperar gritó.

—¡Atención!

Todos se callaron y lo miraron fijo.

—Primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber asistido pero…—dijo señalando las filas del fondo—… las dos ultimas filas y la mitad que le sigue no serán necesarias para la misión, pueden retirarse, y si preguntan, no se preocupen, se que algunos de estos… —expresó señalando con un circulo a los restantes—… les irá con el chisme.

Los asientos se fueron desocupando, cada fila poseía unas veinte sillas, lo que dejaba unos cien hombres esperando órdenes.

—Ahora presten atención —dijo mientras bajaba una pequeña cuerda elevada y desplegaba un mapa del bosque Everfree.

—Como sabrán, la antena de la base solo cubre esta área aproximadamente —señaló con un apuntador de madera de un metro— la división de inteligencia estaba investigando la intensidad y el limite de estas frecuencias para instalar una antena secundaria que servirá para extender el alcance de nuestras comunicaciones radiales pero…

Los soldados lo miraron desconcertados, sabían que ahora venían las malas noticias.

—Un grupo de agresores los embosco, no se sabe si hay bajas, los miembros que me acompañaron en la persecución fueron a su ayuda pero no aguantaran mucho tiempo, su misión es reforzarlos y ayudar en el contraataque, lleven al equipo medico para atender a los heridos y ¡liquiden a los ponis!

De repente, el cansancio que acarreaba desde el incidente con las ponis fugitivas se acrecentó, de manera tal, que Richard se tambaleo a los lados por un segundo, esto hizo que los presentes se preocuparan, ninguno llego siquiera a preguntar cuando su capitán aclaró.

— De paso, aseguren el área para cuando inteligencia decida volver.  
— ¡Señor, si señor!  
— ¡Bien, rompan filas!

Pero eso fue lo último que se le escucho decir, sin previo aviso, se desplomó de espaldas sobre el improvisado escenario, con los ojos entreabiertos pudo observar en cámara lenta como se levantaban de sus sillas e iban a socorrerlo, cargándolo de su torso, cabeza, brazos y piernas, dispuestos a llevarlo a la enfermería, pero antes de volver a desmayarse pensó.

«No otra vez»

Despertó, estaba acostado en el suelo y nuevamente, todo estaba gris, como en aquel sueño en el bosque Everfree, pero al sentarse, sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, llevándose su mano derecha a la herida como respuesta pudo percibir como la sangre recorría su brazo, con temor, empezó a ver a su alrededor, estaba en medio de una gran batalla que se llevaba a cabo en su base, parecía que los ponis habían invadido el lugar pero extrañamente, no había sonido alguno, ni de las armas que se disparaban, ni de las ballestas que cargaban los ponis terrestres, ni tampoco el grito de los heridos de ambos bandos, pero la pelea estaba presente.

Lentamente, el general se fue acercando a Richard, portando un revolver calibre 22 largo, pintada totalmente de un color dorado brillante con una mango negro, mientras jugaba con el, empezó a dar un monologo, aunque no se podía escuchar palabra alguna, Richard pudo percibir una extraña mezcla de decepción y enojo en la mirada de su mejor amigo, rara vez lo había visto de esa manera.

«Siento que me esta reprochando pero… ¿Por qué no me ayuda? ¿Acaso no ve que estoy herido?».

En efecto, la única vez que recordó verlo de esa manera fue cuando descubrió que varios reclutas se organizaban para entrar marihuana a las instalaciones para su consumo, ese día llamo a todos los involucrados y les dio una larga charla que los hizo sentir con culpa y pena a la vez, todo esto, mientras mantenía la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, no importaba si tuviera un gran enojo, él no demostraba estar molesto en lo absoluto, pero eso no alejaba el miedo de aquellos reclutas que fueron expulsados luego de su discurso.

—Dime Richard —expresó el general.

Esto saco al capitán de todo pensamiento, sorprendido de poder escucharlo quiso preguntar desesperadamente, pero para su suerte, aun conservaba el efecto mudo.

—¿Qué se siente traicionar a tu propia especie?

Richard quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y pupilas dilatadas, perplejo por lo sucedido, solo se quedo allí con la mirada dirigida al infinito, sin notar, que le estaban apuntando con el cañón del revolver. Levantó lentamente su mirada observando el arma que estaba frente a el sin mostrar emoción alguna, el general no se inmutó ante esto y con su pulgar bajo el martillo, el tambor rotó para la izquierda y sin dudarlo, apretó el gatillo, dejando que una pequeña chispa diera paso a la bala que viajo en cámara lenta a la cabeza de Richard.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! —gritó mientras se levantaba de su cama, con su respiración agitada, llevó su mano a la cabeza y luego a su hombro.

«Fue solo un sueño» Suspiró aliviado « ¿O una pesadilla? » Pensó.

Observo a su alrededor como sus soldados dormían placidamente aun después de su pequeño alboroto.

— Mmm..., mis hombres serán eficientes pero tienen el sueño pesado —susurró para si mismo.

Aun con sus pensamientos, se quedo sentado buscando una respuesta al sueño que acababa de tener, sin notar como uno de sus hombres estaba dormido en una silla cerca de la salida, este cabeceo hacia un lado, despertando de repente.

—¡Un presidente gay en 2084! —gritó sobresaltado y notó como Richard lo miraba con una ceja en alto.  
—Eres realista, David —respondió con un tono burlón y una pequeña risa.  
—¡Mi capitán! —dijo levantándose de su silla y parándose a su lado.  
—¿Se encuentra bien?  
—¿Qué?... si, si, todo esta bien pero, ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en una silla?  
—Me pidieron que lo cuidara mientra estuviera inconciente.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo…?  
—¿Qué dice?  
—¿¡Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente!?—gritó furioso, pero se repuso y contesto— Lo, lo siento, últimamente tengo mucho en que pensar.  
—No se preocupe por eso, y dígame ¿Necesita algo?  
—Nada por ahora David, ve a dormir que habrá mucho que hacer en el alba.  
—¿Y usted?  
—Estaré despierto un rato, después de todo, he estado dormido por mucho tiempo al parecer —dijo, viendo la luz de la luna entrar por la salida.  
—Esta bien, que pase unas buenas noches capitán.  
—Igualmente David.

Se saludaron con el clásico saludo militar y David se dirigió con pereza a su cama, aventándose hacia ella y quedando abrazado a Morfeo en ese mismo instante, pero Richard estaba lejos de tener sueño, atormentado por sus pensamientos, se levanto de su cama y salio de la tienda para contemplar esa luna que lo llenaba de sensaciones desconocidas y que parecía confundirlo por cada segundo que la miraba.

Paso un rato observando esa maravilla, cuando un fuerte dolor abdominal lo invadió, era insoportable, sentía una enorme presión en su estomago mientras algo parecido a la acidez se hacia presente en la boca del estomago y subía rápidamente por el esófago, al igual al ardor que eso provocaba.

Rápidamente, saco una lámpara de la tienda, encendió el mechero, con esa luz tenue y una mano en su estomago apresuró el paso hacia el baño químico mas cercano, esperando no desmayarse en el camino.

Abrió la puerta, colgó la lámpara en un gancho elevado, se bajó los pantalones y se sentó sobre la fría abertura de plástico.

—¡Hijo de! —contuvo su rabieta— ¡No puede estar tan frío!

Aun con el dolor y el ardor, hizo fuerza esperando que "eso" aliviara el dolor, para su sorpresa, parecía no tener ganas de "evacuar" o algo parecido, lo cual lo dejaba a merced del sufrimiento.

—¡AAAAGGGHHHH! —murmuraba adolorido.

Sin previo aviso, un eructo provoco la salida de un pequeño fuego violeta, asustado, tapo su boca con ambas manos esperando contener lo que pudiera salir de su cuerpo.

«No creo poder resistir mucho mas» Pensó adolorido «Bueno, hasta aquí llegue».

Sin resistencia, bajó lentamente sus manos y sin hacerse esperar, un gran eructo acompañado de una gran llamarada violeta salio de su boca, y sin más, cerró sus ojos y puso los brazos sobre su cabeza como respuesta instintiva, esperando que las llamas acabasen con su vida.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sugerencias, opiniones, dudas? pueden dejarla en un review o un MP.  
**

**Si se sienten confundidos por algo, no duden en releer la historia, ciertas cosas las develare mas adelante, pero no tengan miedo de preguntar, no muerdo!  
**

**Hasta la proxima entrega.  
**


	5. Capitulo 4: El reporte final

**Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Pero falta una semana y pico para que este postee una actualizacion?  
Bueno, ya que en una semana inicio la universidad (de nuevo) decidi sacar este episodio mas rapido que los anteriores, ya que la verdad no tengo idea cuanto tiempo me tomara sacar el siguiente, pero pienso sacar provecho para escribir mas, de eso estoy seguro.  
**

**Este capitulo lo utilice para revelar la mayor cantidad de sucesos que llevaron a la invasion humana, tambien es una respuesta para los que me dejaron reviews sobre que "te salteaste unos caps" pero no, no lo hice a base de flashbacks, ustedes se preguntaran porque, bueno, para no adelantarles mucho, pienso desarrollar estas pequeñas tramas que van a leer mas adelante, pero muuuuucho mas adelante, sera una sorpresa para todos los que decidan seguir mi historia hasta el final ^^.  
**

**Las oraciones encerradas en «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
**

**Los parrafos separados con xxx significan cambios de escenarios, como sueños, lecturas y demas, ustedes se daran cuenta.  
**

**El ultimo y ya no los molesto, el nombre Philip Armander aparecera mucho en este cap, para que puedan imaginarselo, googleen esto:  
**

**Comandante Lyle Tiberius Rourke**

**Parte de su personalidad y apariencia fisica esta basado en él, solo que philip es calvo y tiene una apariencia un poco mas joven, revisen el capitulo anterior para que encuentren similitudes ^^  
**

**Ahora si, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Al cabo de unos segundos y después de no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, el fuego violeta se quedo rotando en el aire en forma de espiral, quedando perplejo por lo sucedido.

«Y pensar que no tuve que drogarme para ver algo como esto» pensó.

Pensaba que era una alucinación a causa del dolor, algo que evitaba que pensara en ello, su mirada curiosa contemplaba ese fenómeno rotatorio mientras centellaba, esperando que algo suceda.

Súbitamente, una figura cilíndrica se formó a través del fuego, al principio no pudo reconocer de que se trataba, hasta que las llamas emitieron un ultimo destello cegador, dejando caer un papel enrollado al suelo.

Richard lo recogió, y lo inspecciono sin abrirlo.

«Esto se parece a…».

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al observar como el rollo volvía a tener ese brillo violeta que lo dejó inconciente en aquella ocasión.

Asustado, arrojó el pergamino contra la puerta y nuevamente se cubrió de brazos, esperando lo peor.

Para su asombro, solo se quedo brillando en el suelo, quería salir sin tocarlo y avisar al general para que se hiciera cargo, pero no puedo, algo dentro suyo le decía que debía leerlo, sobrellevado por la curiosidad y algo mas, acercó su mano temblorosa y lo agarró, el papel no dejaba de emitir brillo, cuando estaba por quitarle la cinta roja que la envolvía, pudo distinguir unos símbolos por encima de este.

«¡Pero que…!» exclamo para si «esto esta escrito en ese extraño idioma poni» suspiró molesto «¿Cómo voy a descifrar esta cosa?».

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, esos extraños símbolos empezaron a cambiar de forma uno por uno, dejando como resultado dos palabras que podía entender perfectamente.

"Corazón puro"

«¿Cómo es que?».

Lentamente, le quitó el nudo a la cinta, lo dejo caer y abrió el rollo hasta donde pudo, estaba escrito en lenguaje poni hasta que los caracteres empezaron a modificarse frente a sus ojos, lo cual no dejaba de asombrarlo.

Al final, la carta quedo legible, Richard se preparo para leerla, se puso de pie, subió sus pantalones y volvió a tomar asiento.

«Veamos…».

**xxx**

REPORTE RECOPILATORIO FINAL.

El objetivo de este reporte es brindar a los escritores, investigadores, historiadores y demás interesados en la historia poni, datos los mas concretos y detallados posibles sobre los sucesos en lo que, seguramente, fue la mayor amenaza para Equestria desde Discord.

Todo lo relatado, esta basado en reportes anteriores a este, que describían con lujo de detalle los infortunios que llevaron a la invasión humana.

En memoria a todos los caídos y a las familias destrozadas.

**MES 1  
**La princesa Celestia autoriza el proyecto denominado "Energía Everfree", que tenia como fin la investigación exhaustiva en el bosque Everfree para demostrar que posee un cierto potencial mágico, lo que podría explicar porque su ecosistema era autónomo, sin necesidad de intervención alguna.

Twilight Sparkle y Zecora son las encargadas de llevar el proyecto adelante.

Todo marcha bien, el tiempo estimado de realización fue estipulado en doce meses, lo único fuera de lugar es la llegada de un poni misterioso que se hacia llamar "Doom Prophet" que advertía sobre un mal que se desencadenara si seguimos adelante, fue ignorado, y el proyecto continuo.

**MES 3  
**El proyecto continuo según lo planeado, una pegaso llamada Fluttershy nos ayudo con los monstruos que habitaban en el bosque, brindando seguridad a los encargados, ya que estos interferían en aspectos claves.

Para estar seguro, se mantuvo en vigilia a Doom Prophet, y según una fuente confiable, está hospedado en la biblioteca de ponyville sin causar problema alguno desde su aparición.

**MES 6  
**Desde hace algún tiempo, los habitantes del pueblo en su mayoría, ya tenían conocimiento del proyecto, lo cual no estaba en nuestros planes, pero no representaba un problema real, o eso creíamos.

Doom prophet se las arregló para transmitir su mensaje a los habitantes, para luego convocar a sus "seguidores" en la plaza central, talvez con el propósito de sabotear todo lo que se había realizado hasta la fecha, pero gracias a la rápida intervención de la princesa Celestia, se pudo detener su accionar, en consecuencia, Doom prophet y varios de los presentes fueron arrestados.

**MES 12  
**El proyecto Energía Everfree resulto en fracaso, no obstante, algo nuevo surgió, un portal que llevaba a una tierra diferente, quizás en otra dimensión.

El primer viaje mostró resultados mas allá de nuestra imaginación, seres totalmente diferentes a nosotros, a simple vista, tecnología de avanzada en ciertos aspectos, edificaciones simples y grandes, entre otras cosas. Pero por órdenes de Celestia, todavía no se debía tener contacto de ningún tipo con esos seres hasta averiguar si son hostiles.

Doom Prophet se fugó de prisión, pero fue rápidamente atrapado, Celestia quiso evitar más problemas y lo envío a Appleloosa donde cumpliría el resto de su sentencia mientras hace trabajos forzados.

**MES 16  
**El portal no se podía mantener en secreto para los seres del otro mundo, sin mas remedio, Celestia permitió el paso y poco a poco fueron apareciendo los primeros visitantes, familias que visitaban Ponyville y se maravillaban con las ponis, la cultura, la comida, entre otras cosas. Nunca se imaginaron como unos "animales" podían vivir de esa manera. Su dialecto era desconocido para nosotros, pero gracias a Twilight Sparkle, se descubrió un hechizo que permitió comunicarnos con ellos.

Pero para sorpresa de Celestia, eran pocos los ponis que visitaban el otro mundo o mostraban interés por ello, aun con las recomendaciones de aquellos que se animaron, como Lyra Hearthtrings, argumentando que "tenían un mal presentimiento de los humanos".

**MES 20  
**Los humanos ya son parte del paisaje de cada día tanto en Ponyville como en Canterlot y durante un tiempo no hubo conflicto alguno.

Un episodio de violencia estalla en un bar de Canterlot, protagonizado por ponis y personas en aparente estado de ebriedad, el problema de determinar los culpables estaba presente, no importaba el accionar, ya que de cualquier modo iba a tener repercusión en las relaciones diplomáticas. Mediante un acuerdo, se dispuso que los "extranjeros" podían brindar seguridad extra trayendo a sus guardias urbanos o "policías".

Mientra tanto, cerca del portal las personas levantaron un asentamiento, con el propósito de albergar a los visitantes que pasarían un tiempo prolongado en Equestria.

Hasta ahora, no se recibió noticia alguna de los aventurados que atravesaron el portal, las princesas están preocupadas.

**MES 24  
**Los guardias humanos eran cada vez más amenazantes y su número se acrecentaba cada día, esto incomodaba a los ponis.

El asentamiento se fue expandiendo a costa del bosque, que era talado sin piedad para dicho fin, afectando el ecosistema viviente.

Ante la situación actual y al no obtener respuesta alguna sobre los desaparecidos, Celestia se dirigió al asentamiento acompañada de su guardia personal para arreglar cuentas con el encargado de la interacción humano-poni, el señor Philip Armander.

Luego de un pequeño altercado, los humanos le declararon la guerra a Celestia.

APARTADO ESPECIAL: LA GUERRA HUMANO-PONI

**MES 1  
**La guerra ha sido declarada, el asentamiento empezó a tomar forma de base militar y el movimiento en ella aumentó.

Por lo pronto, Celestia advirtió a sus militares que se prepararan para la batalla, mientras que mandaba cartas a las ciudades de Equestria para informar la situación y contar con su apoyo.

Los elementos de la armonía trataban de organizar Ponyville para que no entrara en pánico, luego fueron convocadas a Canterlot para idear una estrategia.

**MES 3  
**Según unos informantes, la base enemiga ya ha triplicado su tamaño y no falta mucho para que terminasen.

Para ganar más tiempo, Zecora le pidió al bosque que se defendiera de los invasores y así, los animales se alzaron y empezaron a atacar a los humanos. Para nuestra sorpresa, por cada soldado que mataban, otro salía del portal a reemplazarlo por lo cual, no se sabe la cantidad exacta de enemigos a enfrentar.

Por alguna extraña razón, las demás ciudades no respondían a las cartas.

**MES 5  
**Los invasores lograron imponerse ante el bosque y sus bestias, como castigo, unos cuantos soldados salieron del bosque y quemaron la granja de la familia Apple, dejando solo cenizas a su paso, también incineraron la casa de Fluttershy, exterminando a todos los animalitos que residían en ella.

Después de todos los impedimentos, los humanos finalizaron su base militar, Celestia puso una mirada de terror al enterarse, ya que no sabia de lo que eran capaces.

Una noche, un grupo de asalto irrumpió en la alcaldía, tomando como rehén a la alcaldesa, pero lejos de llevársela, esperaron pacientes que todo el poblado se reuniera en frente del edificio, luego de hablar sobre nuestra rendición, el general Philip Armander sacó un arma dorada y disparó directo a la cabeza de la alcaldesa, provocando la salida de sesos y sangre a montón, infundiendo miedo, temor e impotencia en los ponis, algunos guardias reales intentaron en vano rescatar a la ya difunta alcaldesa, pero el grupo de asalto se impuso y los neutralizaron sin piedad.

Una semana después, las fuerzas armadas humanas iniciaron la invasión a ponyville, al principio se creía que teníamos ventaja al poseer la magia de los unicornios y la habilidad voladora de los pegasos, pero esas ventajas se deshicieron rápidamente, como las promesas de paz y de un futuro armonioso en conjunto, al enfrentarse al poder bélico de los invasores que llegaron a superar a las mismas princesas, incluso el poder de los elementos resultó inútil ante ellos, lo que les permitió arrasar no solo a nuestro ejercito, sino a toda expectativa de salvar nuestro hogar.

Las bajas se cuentan en cientos, cientos de sementales y yeguas tanto profesionales como voluntarios que pelearon valientemente para proteger a esta tierra. Luna también se encuentra en esos números estadísticos, pero no porque fuera capturada, sino que Celestia, en un intento de protegerla, volvió a mandarla a su exilio en la luna, en ese momento todos se conmocionaron por el accionar de la princesa, pero no había de otra, cuando anunciaron la retirada, ella quería quedarse a toda costa para darles a sus súbditos tiempo de huir, pero antes que la capturasen, Celestia intervino, enviándolo a su antigua prisión, pero sabiendo que ella estaría a salvo.

Doom Prophet, para sorpresa nuestra, había escapado de Appleloosa con la intención de ayudarnos, aun después de que nos advirtió de todo esto que estaba ocurriendo y no le creímos, mas su participación fue momentánea pero esencial, gracias a él y su sacrificio, Twilight Sparkle evitó el frío abrazo de la muerte, ya que Doom se interpuso en el camino de un cuchillo que iba a producir una puñalada profunda en el cuello de la portadora del elemento de la magia, en cambio, él recibió un corte largo y profundo en un costado de su abdomen, provocando una hemorragia y falleciendo a los pocos segundos.

Los civiles evacuados fueron refugiados en Canterlot, pero algunos decidieron tomar el tren a Manehatan, la ultima parada antes de cerrar la estación por la invasión.

**MES 6  
**Las tropas de Canterlot se preparaban para la batalla, el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor, se convirtió en el capitán de la última resistencia, conformada por la guardia real y el resto del ejército de Canterlot que sobrevivió a la batalla de ponyville.

El objetivo de esta fuerza, era darles tiempo a la princesa y a todos los refugiados de entrar al refugio subterráneo, el escudo mágico gigante ya estaba puesto, ahora solo restaba esperar.

Los humanos parecían estar un paso adelante, sus poderosas bombas lograron destruir el escudo e ingresaron rápidamente a la ciudad, tomando las calles poco a poco, asegurando su dominio cobre la capital de Equestria.

Nuestro objetivo se cumplió, gracias a la resistencia, todos los civiles fueron evacuados exitosamente y sin contratiempos, mas los soldados restantes se quedaron a luchar hasta el final, conociendo de antemano su destino y entregándose a él, todo con el fin de darles más tiempo a los refugiados de llegar al escondite subterráneo.

**xxx**

Richard dio vuelta el pergamino, pensando que encontraría más información, pero se sorprendió al no ver más.

«¡¿Ósea que pase por todo esto, solo por un reporte!? Pensó.  
«Y para colmo, no aporta nada nuevo a lo que ya sabíamos excepto…».

Volvió a leer detenidamente las últimas palabras del escrito.

—Escondite… subterráneo, ¿Pero donde? —Susurró.

Su mente divagó entre los últimos sucesos que acontecieron, hasta que recordó a las fugitivas y su exitoso escape.

—¡Claro!, deben estar en algún lugar del Everfree —Su cara se iluminó ante una idea repentina— ¡la equis!

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando vio una extraña mancha gris en una esquina del documento, demasiado clara para ser tinta, ¿una gota de agua talvez?

Su curiosidad pudo mas, acerco su dedo para sentir y tratar de descifrar que era esa sustancia.

«Esto parece…»lucia confundido «¿Una lagrima?».

Sin previo aviso, la carta volvió a brillar intensamente en un color dorado, provocando que sus ojos brillasen de la misma tonalidad, ocultando sus pupilas y provocándole una nueva visión.

**xxx**

Estaba justo donde termino el anterior, flotando en miedo del océano, cubierto de ese resplandor dorado y con el sol del amanecer en su espalda, volteo para que lo envolviera en esa calida sensación, pero se sentía vacío, era todo lo contraria de aquella vez.

El sol cambio su característico color por un rojo sangre, así mismo, las nubes adquirían un tono colorado oscuro, mientras que el resto de las cosas tomaban el mismo color del sol pero con menos brillo y las sombras se convirtieron en tinieblas.

Una teletransportacion repentina lo condujo a Ponyville, donde pudo observar como muchos ponis miraban con temor las puertas del ayuntamiento, Richard se acerco a la escena lentamente y vio como Philip bajaba el martillo de su revolver.

—¡No, debe haber otra manera! —gritó en vano.

Pero aparto su mirada y cerró sus ojos para evitar observar como restos del cráneo y cerebro de la gobernadora caían al suelo.

Sufrimiento.

Al abrir sus ojos, la escena había cambiado, o mejor dicho, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para situarse en la batalla de ponyville, en el momento donde los escudos mágicos cedieron y los humanos tomaron ventaja, provocando la muerte de varios ponis en cuestión de minutos.

Los gritos de los heridos y los casi muertos resonaban el la cabeza de Richard, como si estuviera al lado de cada uno de ellos escuchando los últimos alaridos que darían en su vida, y se repetían una y otra vez en un ciclo infinito.

Con una mueca de malestar, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y gritó:

—¡Ya basta, salgan de mi cabeza!

Angustia, miedo.

Esta vez se teletransporto a una cueva, donde las antorchas iluminaban tenuemente las caras de tristes ponis que allí residían.

—¿Mami? —Pregunto una potrilla a su madre— ¿Cuándo volverá papá?  
—Muy pronto hijo… muy pronto —respondió entre lágrimas.

Richard contempló la escena con tristeza, mientras que giró su cabeza para observar otro momento parecido.

—¿Por qué mami tuvo que salir a repartir correo?, ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse conmigo?

Dijo una pequeña unicornio de piel en un color morado lavanda con crin y cola de dos tonos amarillos y ojos de parecido semblante sin cutiemark que se echó a llorar a los brazos de su padre.

—Oh mi pequeña Dinky —respondió el unicornio de pelaje café claro con melena café oscuro y tenia un reloj de arena como cutiemark— no tienes porque llorar, mami esta en una labor importante, si todo sale bien, ella será una de las heroínas que salvó a Equestria de los humanos —dijo secándole unas lagrimas con su casco.  
—¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó Dinky con voz llorosa y llena de esperanza.  
—Muy en serio, y seguro te preparara tus muffins favoritos para cuando regrese —Afirmó con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Una lagrima roja salia del ojo de Richard y cayo al suelo, tiñendo la tierra de color carmesí.

Tristeza y dolor.

Estaba de pie en la base, donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre ponis y humanos.

«Esto nunca paso hasta ahora, ¿Por qué estoy soñando tanto con este enfrentamiento?».

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el aura pasó de su color dorado a un rojo escarlata brillante, muy parecido al ambiente en general.

«¿Pero que esta…».

El incomparable sonido de un proyectil viajando por el aire impactó en el hombro izquierdo de Richard, haciendo que se desplomara y entrara en un estado de shock, lo ultimo que pudo ver es al general apuntándolo con su revolver.

Remordimiento.

Para luego jalar el gatillo, y sentir la fría mano de la muerte tocándole la frente.

Esperanza.

**xxx**

Richard dejó caer el reporte mientras este perdía paulatinamente su resplandor, mantuvo su cabeza baja con los ojos bien abiertos, reflexionando cada palabra que escuchó en su mente.

Sufrimiento, angustia, miedo, tristeza, dolor, remordimiento y esperanza, palabras que lo atormentaban y confundían, haciendo que la culpa se apoderara de él al igual que la tristeza, lagrimas caían al suelo, su cabeza agachada impedía que la culpa liquida mojara su rostro, mientras que los primero rayos de sol de un nuevo día se filtraban por unas aberturas en el techo e iluminaban ese pequeño charco de lagrimas.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora les hare una pregunta y me gustaria que me respondan:**

**¿Les gusta el modo en que esta presentado el fic?  
**

**Me refiero al modo en que esta escrito, los dialogos y esas pequeñas cosas que pueden notar, es para saber si estan a gusto y comodos leyendo mi fic.  
**

**Fuera de eso, son bienvenidos para dejarme review, ¿dudas, consultas? manden MP.  
**

**Se despide, Exelion, hasta la proxima. ^^  
**


	6. Capitulo 5: El primer contacto

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**Quisiera decirles que lamento este retraso de casi 3 MESES para traerles la actualizacion, como bien informé en el capitulo anterior, la universidad me tiene atado, pero gracias a una nueva adquisicion, podre traerles los capitulos mas seguidos, eso pueden tomarlo como una promesa.**

**Con respecto a lo que veran en este episodio, solo les dire que aqui finaliza el primer arco del fic, o si quieren verlo de otro modo, el primer tercio, ya que tengo planeado hacer tres arcos del mismo, y creo que con eso ya les doy una pista de la duracion del fic ^^.**

**Con respecto del contenido que veran, en este capitulo presento la primera batalla entre humanos y ponis!, lo que estoy seguro que muchos que siguen el fic estaban esperando desde sus inicios, la verdad es que espero con toda el alma que me haya salido bien, sino, gran parte de la historia se vera arruinada por eso ¬¬**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**PD: Para incentivar la lectura, les digo que una poni muy querida muere en la batalla ¿Tienes curiosidad? Te invito a leer ^^**

* * *

«¡No lo permitiré!».

Con sus manos secó sus ojos llorosos y se puso de pie, desengancho la lámpara del techo, giro la perilla para aumentar el fuego y acerco el reporte hacia él.

«¡No seré manipulado por una hoja de papel!» pensó.

Estaba a punto de quemarlo, pensando que así solucionaría todos sus problemas mentales, dejaría de soñar con las extrañas criaturas con las que le tocó pelear o por lo menos, haría que desapareciera la culpa.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó alguien mientras tocaba la puerta.

Al instante, Richard despertó de su trance y volvió a la realidad, estuvo toda la noche peleando con sus emociones que no se percato del amanecer y del nuevo día que le esperaba.

Apago el mechero con un soplo, guardó el reporte en su bota y se dispuso a salir.

—Es todo suyo soldado. Procure dejarlo tan pulcro como lo encontró.

—¿Ca-capitán? —titubeo un momento— entendido.

Dio marcha hacia la tienda para dejar la lámpara y empezar con sus labores diarias, pero la sensación de culpa seguía presente y no parecía darle tregua, es como si el campo de batalla se hubiera mudado a su cabeza y el enfrentamiento no tuviera fin.

«Talvez encuentre la solución en el origen del mismo, solo tengo que encontrar una excusa creíble para salir».

Antes de entrar a la tienda, David lo intercepta en la entrada.

—Buenos días capitán, ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.  
—¿Y que necesita?  
—Nada, solo vine a dejar esta lámpara que tome anoche.  
—Permítame —David agarra la lámpara— yo me encargo.  
—Gracias, ahora soldado, es hora de cumplir con nuestras labores, le dije que estaríamos ocupados en el alba —dijo Richard mientras daba media vuelta para partir.  
—¡Espere! —gritó David— tengo que mencionarle algo.

Richard se detiene y se da vuelta.

—Anoche me olvide de decirle que tiene que asistir a la enfermería para un control y luego debe reportarse con el general, todo antes de iniciar sus actividades diarias.  
—Gracias por el aviso, pero usted no se libera de sus responsabilidades, vaya y cúmplalas —Ordenó Richard.  
—¡Si señor!

El capitán entro a la enfermería, el lugar contaba con camillas donde se atendían los casos de menor urgencia, como contusiones o heridos menores, detrás de una cortina había una sala con equipo medico para atender heridos de gravedad, en general, si un soldado recibía una herida con riesgo de muerte, se le aplicaba primeros auxilios allí y luego era derivado a un hospital de la tierra, en caso de quedar incapacitado, era relevado de su cargo y enviado a casa por incapacidad.

Richard se sentó en una de las camillas y esperó que una enfermera lo atendiera, en el lugar no había mucha actividad, solo unos cuantos valientes que es estaban siendo curados. Una enfermera se abre paso hacia él.

—Buenos días capitán ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? —dijo mientras usaba una linterna para alumbrar sus pupilas y comprobar sus reacciones.  
—Me siento bien, si no es mucha molestia… —inquirió entretanto la enfermera golpeaba su rodilla con un martillo medico para reflejos para comprobar la reacción de los nervios—… ¿podría apresurarse?, necesito reportarme con el general lo antes posible.  
—No se preocupe, esto no demorara —respondió mientras tomaba su pulso con sus dedos medios e índices colocados en su garganta y tomaba el tiempo.  
—Bien capitán Richard, esto es lo ultimo, relájese y no se mueva —dijo mientras envolvía una parte de su brazo con un aparato para medir la presión, al mismo tiempo que la faja apretaba cerca de su muñeca, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba, sin mover su cabeza giró sus ojos a un costado y se percato que ese soldado herido del hombro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
—Listo Richard, todo esta en orden, no dude en volver si se siente extraño —concluyó.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta, enfermera.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse, pero un gentil toque en su uniforme llamo su atención.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Es usted Richard Senedor? —pregunto el mismo soldado herido que lo miraba.  
—Si, ¿Qué necesita soldado?  
—Soy Samuel Corner, el capitán de la división de inteligencia, ¿No se acuerda de mí?

Richard se puso pensativo por un momento, no parecía recordarlo del todo.

—Gracias a usted y sus hombres, parte de mi división pudo sobrevivir, le debo mi vida.

Una chispa se encendió en su cabeza, reconociéndolo al instante.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo, venga hombre! —dijo al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba.

Con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, Samuel le contestó.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero recuerde que tengo…  
—¡Una herida! —dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo— ¿Cómo es que…?  
—Fue producto de la batalla, pero no es tan grave.  
—¿Y como resulto todo?  
—Debería saberlo, pensé que sus hombres le habían contado.  
—Tuve, ciertos contratiempos, y no estoy enterado de nada.  
—Bueno, póngase cómodo porque esto va para rato.

**XXX**

Era un día soleado sin una nube en el firmamento, el frondoso bosque impedía el paso de la luz y lo hacia mas terrorífico de lo usual.

Unos doce soldados caminaban a través de él, mientras examinan el alcance el alcance de las frecuencias de radio con varios transmisores y medidores.

—Vamos muchachos, si quieren volver para el almuerzo debemos tener marcado el lugar para la próxima antena —dijo el capitán Samuel mientras continuaban con la exploración.

Al cabo de unas horas, uno de los soldados reportó.

—Señor, hemos llegado al límite de las señales.  
—Bien, marquen este lugar.

Sacaron un mapa del bosque y señalizaron eses lugar con una equis.

—Eric, prepara el teléfono para reportar a la base.

No hubo respuesta alguna, lo cual enfureció a Samuel.

—¡Que parte de pre…!

Su única contestación fue un sonido ahogado, como si tratara de hablar sin respirar, la escena dejó perplejo a toda la división de inteligencia, una espada con aura azul marino atravesaba la parte media de Eric, destruyendo el aparato de comunicación que llevaba cargando en su espalda, gotas de sangre caían de la punta del arma de filo, un gran caudal bajaba de la herida y un pequeño hilo salía de su boca.

—Ayu… ayu… ayúdenme.

Fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir antes de toser sangre y morir.

El unicornio retiro la espada del cadáver, los dos guardias estaban a punto de dispararle cuando de entre los árboles , una lluvia de flechas los mata casi instantáneamente.

—¡Es una trampa, refúgiense detrás de los arboles!

Todos corrieron y se protegieron, excepto por uno de ellos que recibió el impacto de tres flechas en su espalda, matándolo en el acto.

—Saquen sus pistolas de emergencia, pero sean precavidos y no malgasten las balas.

Rápidamente inicio el intercambio de proyectiles, las balas y las flechas rompían ramas e impactaban en los arboles, los minutos parecían eternos, los humanos mantenían sus cabezas bajas para evitar que les perforaran el cráneo y el temor los invadía, tenían el extraño presentimiento de estar siendo superados en numero y que las flechas solo eran la punta del iceberg.

A raíz del miedo y la escasez de cargadores, Samuel sacó su radio para intentar comunicarse.

—¡Pero que haces! —Exclamó el uniformado que estaba a su lado— ¡sabes que estamos fuera de alcance, deja el maldito radio y ayúdanos para poder salvar nuestros nuestros culos!

—¡Debo intentarlo, es la única manera de salir vivos de esta!

Dijo mientras giraba perillas para buscar alguna frecuencia que le permitiera buscar ayuda.

—Soy Samuel Corner, capitán de la división de inteligencia, estamos bajo ataque, necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato.

Nadie contestó, solo se escuchó el sonido de lluvia de la señal.

—Aquí Samuel Corner, capitán de la división de inteligencia, estamos bajo ataque…

Su transmisión fue interrumpida por un fuerte impacto en el tronco donde se resguardaba, asomó su cabeza y pudo ver como los disparos mágicos provenían del otro lado, lo cual dificultaba las cosas.

—¡Necesitamos refuerzos inmediatamente! —gritó desesperadamente.

Pero no hubo respuesta, dejó caer el radio y se sentó, quería darse por vencido, saltar el tronco y dejar que las flechas hicieran lo suyo con su cuerpo, que Dios se riera de su peculiar destino como si de una comedia se tratase, y no esperaba mas, el día que le dijeron que marcharían a la guerra en un lugar nunca antes visto, nunca pensó que pelearía en otro mundo con ponis, al comienzo no le tomó mucha importancia, pero se dio cuenta que no era diferente a un torero o a un organizados de peleas callejeras de perros o gallos, estaba matando animales concientes e inteligentes, que vivían en sociedad y organizados, cualquiera sea el motivo por el que estaba peleando o él que le dijeron en la milicia, para él ya no valía la pena. Giró su cabeza para ver a los que consideraba sus hermanos hasta el final, sin importar cual fuera su postura por la guerra, tenia que ayudarlos, lentamente agarro el radio y lo enmedio, tomando aire gritó:

—¡Alguien que pueda recibir mi señal, responda por favor!

Puso la bocina en su frente, implorando a Dios por una señal, la que fuere, estaba por soltar una lágrima y rendirse, hasta que:

—Aquí el capitán Richard Senedor , líder de la cuarta división de infantería.  
—Oh, gracias por responder, soy el capitán Samuel Corner de la división de inteligencia, estamos bajo ataque.

«Debe ser una señal del todopoderoso» pensó.

Mientras recibía las instrucciones de Richard por el radio, la situación no les daba tregua, un soldado fue derribado por un rayo mágico que dio en su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón, la magia que utilizaban para pelear no tenían efecto perforador como las flechas y las balas, pero un golpe bien dado y con la potencia suficiente podía quebrar huesos y dejar inutilizado a cualquiera.

Al finalizar la transmisión, sacó de su mochila una pistola de bengalas y disparó al cielo sin demora, él cual produjo una chispa brillante en dos colores para dar aviso de su ubicación a los refuerzos.

Los ponis miraban las luces anonadados, para ellos era algo majestuoso e hipnótico, una pegaso salio de su trance y le preguntó al oficial:

—¿Puedo marcharme ya? Tengo que entregar una carta importante al gobernador de Manehattan.  
—Hasta que no aseguremos el área no podemos permitirle continuar con su tarea, ¿señorita…?  
—Derpy hooves —dijo la poni con desgana.  
—No se preocupe, ya tenemos un plan para acabar con ese grupo de humanos.  
—Esta bien —contestó Derpy mientras se sentaba en sus patas traseras y sacaba un Muffin para luego darle una mordida.

El oficial la vio con ternura y dirigió su mirada al frente en expresión neutral, esperando que su estrategia diera resultado.

Los minutos se hacían eternos para Samuel en espera de refuerzos, la munición estaba por acabarse y no había señal de ayuda, de repente, de un arbusto, un poni terrestre emerge sosteniendo una espada entre sus dientes, su plan para escabullirse resulto exitoso, estaba posicionado atrás del capitán, listo para salta y decapitarlo.

—¡Oye, remedo de caballo!

Tanto el poni como Samuel se dieron vuelta, el soldado que gritó apuntó y abrió fuego, dejándolo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Un grupo de soldados se posiciono en el campo de batalla, Samuel informo sobre la situación al encargado mientras los otros disparaban a discreción.

—¡Rayos! —Gritó el oficial— ¡estábamos tan cerca!

Derpy solo lo miró extrañada, mientras sacaba otro Muffin de su alforja.

—¡Preparen los escudos mágicos, acabaremos esto de una buena vez!

El sonido de las ametralladoras y los rifles acaparaban el campo de batalla, los francotiradores tenían muchas dificultades para encontrar a sus objetivos, sin previo aviso, del otro lado, los ponis salieron los ponis en grupos de dos, un unicornio que mantenía y un caballero que lo acompañaba con fuego de flechas, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia los soldados, ya que, aunque usaban armas medievales, están tienen una ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que los humanos fueron descuidando con el paso de los siglos.

—Preparen las granadas.

Los soldados sacaron las granadas de su mochila y sujetaron lo seguros.

—¡Lancen!

Salieron volando por los aires, algunas caían a los cascos de los ponis y otras golpeaban y rebotaban en los escudos, una explosión en cadena lleno de polvo y humo ese rincón del bosque, pero no fue suficiente. De esa neblina, los ponis salieron intactos, el escudo tenia varios signos de quebraduras que eran arreglados rápidamente, sin dudar, siguieron arrojándolas esperando romper esa poderosa defensa mágica que ya les había causado molestias hace no mucho tiempo atrás, pero su poder de fuego no era suficiente, lo que se evidencia al paso firme y amenazador de los ponis.

«Apúrese capitán, lo necesitamos» pensaban sus hombres.

Estaban a pocos metros, las granadas se acabaron, parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían y acabarían con ellos usando sus espadas sedientas de venganza, algunos ponis ya estaban desenfundando, cuando de repente, tres misiles salieron de la nada e impactaron de lleno en el escudo, rompiéndolo en pedazos cual vidrio roto por unos infantes por accidente al jugar futbol en la calle.

—¡Fuego a discreción, que no quede ninguno vivo!

De todos lados, las soldados irrumpían en el campo, superando en numero a los ponis que dieron poca resistencia al ataque de los refuerzos.

El oficial poni miró aterrado a su alrededor, como sus camaradas eran superados en todos los aspectos, explosiones, disparos y gritos de dolor, un espectáculo que nadie debería experimentar jamás.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en aquella poni gris que habían intersectado mientras cumplía su función de mensajera, estaba estupefacta, con un rostro que reflejaba terror, angustia y miedo, su muffin a medio comer yacia inerte en la tierra.

El oficial sintió algo dentro suyo, algo que recordaba de su entrenamiento en la academia "Defender al inocente", la expresión de Derpy representaba a todos los ponis inocentes que murieron en este guerra.

—¡Derpy, reacciona! —dijo el oficial, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Su mente era una mezcla de malas emociones, el oficial no sabia que hacer, cada segundo que pasaba era una sentencia de muerte, como ultimo, recurso, tomó el rostro de Derpy con su casco derecho y lo acercó al suyo para plantarle un fugaz beso.

«Reacciona por favor, necesito que lo hagas».

Con sus ojos cerrados, mantuvo el contacto con los labios de Derpy esperando respuesta, tal fue su despiste que no vio llegar una cachetada a casco limpio que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Pervertido, como te atreves! —respondió con furia.  
—No hay tiempo para explicar, ¡retirada! —gritó a los soldados restantes, lanzando una bomba de humo para distraer a los humanos.

La pegaso gris estaba por levantar vuelo, pero el oficial sujetó su casco y la trajo a tierra nuevamente, emprendiendo la retirada a trote.

—¿¡Que te pasa, puedo volar sabes!? —respondió enojada.  
—Lo se, pero…—en ese instante, un misil pasó por encima de ellos, explotando mas adelante y cortándoles el paso, giraron en otra dirección y continuaron con su huida— … pero si emprendías vuelo desde ese lugar, el enemigo te hubiera visto y habrías muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Derpy le dio la razón con un rostro impotente.

—No te preocupes, un poco mas y podrás irte para dar ese importante mensaje —respondió el oficial.

El bosque se hacia infinito y sin una salida aparente, los disparos rompían ramas y penetraban en las armaduras de los pocos ponis que seguían en pie, dándoles de baja sin oportunidad alguna.

Derpy y el oficial continuaron su escape hasta que, de entre los árboles, se podía divisar un grupo armado de humanos que se dirigían a ellos con el plan de interceptarlos, sabiendo que los iban a rodear, el oficial le dijo a Derpy:

—¡Vete, vuela lo mas rápido que puedas y lleva el mensaje!, yo los distraeré.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, despliega sus alas grises y despega, dejando solo al oficial.

Samuel junto a un grupo de soldados rodean y apuntan al solitario poni.

—¿Crees que lo debamos tomar prisionero? —pregunto uno de ellos.  
—Deberíamos, seguro conseguiríamos algo de información útil —dijo Samuel.

En eso, un soldado levanta la vista y ve a un pegaso alejarse a paso torpe.

—Capitán Samuel, ¡mire allá! —advirtió mientras que con un ademán de su armaba apuntaba.

Algunos fijaron el objetivo para dispararle, pero Samuel los interrumpió.

—Déjenme esto a mi.

Cargó su rifle y apuntó a Derpy mientras los demás espectaban, sin darse cuenta que el poni de tierra agarraba la capa que lo cubría y en un rápido movimiento dejó al descubierto una ballesta que disparó contra Samuel para evitar que hiriera a la pegaso, pero unos instantes antes, el rifle emitió un sonido estruendoso acompañado de una chispa. La flecha atravesó el hombro derecho de Samuel dejándolo sangrando en el suelo, en tanto que los soldados acribillaron al oficial poni y asistieron al herido capitán.

Derpy no era una voladora normal, cosa que dificultaba el ascenso, mientras lo hacia, tocaba su labio, el beso de aquel poni no le produjo nada más que molestia, pero le trajo recuerdos felices de doctor Whooves y su hija Dinky.

—Pronto… estaré con ustedes —Susurró al viento.

De repente, sintió un dolor en su cuello que provoco que replegara sus alas y empezó a caer en caída libre, por más que intentaba, no las podía desplegar, solo restaba esperar a su muerte mientras veía la sangre salir y "volar" junto a ella.

—Mi amado doctor…—dijo con una voz apagada.  
—… mi querida Dinky…—prosiguió con ojos vidriosos.  
—… siempre los estaré cuidando, prometo que volveré, no importa lo ridículo que suene…—su cuerpo era golpeado por varias ramas, produciéndoles cortes—… volveré.

El golpe contra la tierra partió el cráneo de Derpy, matándola instantáneamente, la sangre cayó como lluvia por un segundo y al final, dos lágrimas mojaron su abdomen, sellando así, una promesa de amor incondicional.

Los soldados llegaron al lugar donde la pegaso había caído, miraron su mochila y encontraron una carta.

—Llevémosla al general, seguro podrá descifrarla.  
—Enterado.

Guardaron el sobre y se marcharon, dejando otro inerte cadáver de poni en el olvido.

**XXX**

El yeso en el brazo de Samuel se secó por completo, al mismo tiempo que finalizaba con su relato, dejando perplejo a Richard, sintiendo pena por los caídos y por la dificultad que resulto la victoria para sus hombres.

—Capitán Samuel, ya esta listo —dijo la enfermera— por su condición, me temo que lo tendremos que dar de baja del servicio, nosotros prepararemos los papeles y usted prepare sus cosas y retírese a su hogar, la indemnización le será otorgada en poco tiempo.

Samuel asintió, se levanto adolorido y se dirigió a su tienda compartida. Richard lo acompaño para ayudarlo con sus cosas.

Después de una charla con los integrantes de su división, ambos dispusieron su marcha al portal, el aire viajaba por él, invitándolo a atravesarlo y volver a su vida normal, pero cargando con todo el peso de esta guerra sin sentido.

Se dieron un abrazo golpeándose las espaldas con sus manos de modo fraterno.

—Cuídate Samuel, gracias por todo —dijo Richard.  
—Para nada, yo te debo de dar las gracias —Contestó.

Terminaron su abrazo y Samuel se dispuso a pasar, pero giró y miró a Richard.

—Escucha —dijo Samuel— te digo esto ahora porque si te lo decía antes, seguro era fusilado por traidor.  
—¿De que rayos hablas?  
—De esto.

Se acercó rápidamente a su oído y le susurró, como un puñal que penetraba su cerebro, algo que lo sorprendió, pensaba que era el único que tenia esas dudas y preocupaciones, talvez, esa era la razón por la que parecía aliviado de partir.

Se separo de Richard y entró al portal, dejándolo boquiabierto, ¿Cómo iba a tratar ese tema? Ciertamente, ya tenia sus propios problemas mentales y ahora esta revelación que solo agregaba otro asunto a sus pendientes, pero debía dejarlos de lado y reportarse con el general.

Mientras tanto, Philip Armander inspeccionaba un sobre ensangrentado que lo esperaba cubierto con un pañuelo para evitar ensuciar su escritorio, con una mirada fría e indiferente, agarra el abrecartas y sustrae una carta parcialmente teñida de rojo carmesí, como si se tratase de un comunicado de su suegra, cuando estaba por empezar a leer, una figura conocida atraviesa la entrada de su carpa.

—Capitán Richard reportándose señor —dijo haciendo el clásico ademan militar del saludo.  
—Descanse capitán —contestó el general dejando la carta para prestarle atención.  
—Vengo a responsabilizarme por los sucesos ocurridos ayer, por tomar decisiones que estaban mas allá de mi rango y por las consecuencias de ello —expresó Richard con nerviosismo.  
—Dejémonos de formalidades capitán —contestó Philip poniéndose de pie— si no fuera por ti, hubiéramos perdido una importante rama militar, además estamos en guerra y, por mas que me desconsiderado que suene, no podemos lamentar cada perdida de una forma valiosa y triste, lamentablemente, es una carga que los familiares y seres queridos deben sobrellevar, nosotros debemos seguir adelante.

Richard no parecía feliz con esa contestación sabía de antemano la actitud fría y seria que tomaría en el asunto pero por alguna razón, nunca lo pudo digerir, nunca estuvo listo para ello, lo que le incomodaba en ciertas ocasiones y lo ponía más nervioso para la pregunta que le estaba por decir.

—General…  
—Te dije que dejemos las formalidades de lado, por algo te digo Rick de apodo.  
—Está bien, Phil, ¿Por qué invadimos este lugar?

El general no lo esperaba, aunque ya conocía al capitán desde la adolescencia, eran los típicos amigos de toda la vida, que se mantuvieron en contacto luego de la secundaria y se llevaron una sorpresa al enterarse que ambos estaban en la carrera militar, Philip antes que Richard, lo cual explica porque tiene un mayor rango.

Inexpresivo, agarró una botella de agua y tomó un gran sorbo, la cerró y arrojó a Richard invitándolo a tomar, pero este solo atino a sostenerla.

—Escucha Rick, juro que si fuese otro soldado el que me hubiera preguntado eso, le hubiera mentido, diciéndole cosas patrióticas que solo se ven en las películas o en los anuncios del _Tío Sam_, inculcándole esa emoción de poder defender con el uso de las armas y haciéndolo sentir ridículamente invencible momentáneamente —dijo mientras sostenía la bandera de los Estados Unidos— pero tú, eres alguien en quien confió, me parece extraño que me preguntes eso, cuando no hace mucho te conté la verdadera razón, tu sabes la respuesta y no veo necesario volver a decírtelo —concluyó volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

Richard quedó congelado en el lugar, todo lo que dijo su superior era cierto, solo que no quería admitirlo, ¿Por qué le preguntó algo que ya sabía de antemano? Tal vez la culpa habló por él, como si quisiera escarmentarlo por todo lo sucedido, pero el general no le dio el gusto.

Aun notando la expresión en la cara de su amigo, Philip se compadeció.

—Escucha, si te sientes confundido en algún aspecto, puedo arreglar para que tomes unas vacaciones, gracias a estas victorias te puedes dar ese lujo, ya que tenemos que administrar todo el territorio adquirido y organizarnos para tomar control de las ciudades restantes, te necesito sano y concentrado.

Esa propuesta parecía tentadora, pero no podía huir de sus problemas, ya no más.

—Estoy bien Phil, no hace falta —contestó Richard con sonrisa fingida.  
—¡Ese es mi capitán! —dijo Philip golpeándolo amistosamente en el antebrazo— ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!  
—Por supuesto mi general —respondió con un suspiro cargado.  
—Bien, concluido esto, creo que ya puedes retirarte, hay mucho por delante el día de hoy.  
—"Okey" general —dijo Richard.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, se detuvo en seco, recordando la razón por lo que fue.

—En realidad, hay una cosa que quería informarle.  
—Dígame capitán.  
—Creo tener la manera de encontrar a las fugitivas.  
—Sabes Richard, no creo que debamos gastar recursos humanos y materiales en perseguir a dos caballos renegados —río entre dientes, casi inaudible—, es mejor gastarlo para encontrar a los refugiados —respondió sin dejar de leer la carta que había dejado anteriormente.  
—Escuche, se el posible paradero de las fugitivas y cabe la posibilidad de que encontremos ese refugio —explayó.  
—Ya veo…— dijo Philip poniéndole atención.  
—Si los recursos son el problema, puedo ir solo a pie con lo indispensable, trayéndole reportes periódicos de mi actividad y mis hallazgos —expresó decidido.  
—¿Y cuánto tardara la expedición?  
—Solo el tiempo que sea necesario.

El general se puso pensativo por un momento, estaba algo escéptico por la pregunta que le formuló hace rato, pero se detonaba seguridad y confianza en su pedido, y siempre confió en su lado estratega.

—Está bien Rick, ve a esa expedición, no te olvides del teléfono de contacto directo para reportarte, viaja ligero y no tardes demasiado, quien sabe de qué son capaces los ponis, buena suerte capitán —concluyó con el saludo militar.

Richard le correspondió el saludo y salió de la tienda a buscar lo necesario.

**XXX**

Con mucha determinación y una mochila que sobresalía por arriba de su cabeza, sin contar lo pesado que era, Richard emprendió una caminata lenta para ahorrarse los descansos y poder llegar lo más rápido posible al árbol marcado, parte del camino reflexiono sobre la pista, no, la conjetura, tampoco, sobre un posible indicio carente de posibilidad, que lo embarco en esta desventura, lo hizo sentir culpable, que lo hizo vivir sueños y pesadillas por igual, tenía el presentimiento de que encontrarse a esos ponis podría limpiar su conciencia. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya pudo divisar la equis en ese árbol hueco, lo sintió con su mano derecha con un recuerdo vago de lo sucedido y prosiguió su camino a merced del azar.

Una formación rocosa fue la primera cosa inusual con la que se topó Richard, tenía tres puntos que se elevaban como si fueran estalagmita en una cueva húmeda. Rodeo la formación tanteándola para encontrar una entrada secreta, pero todo fue en vano, no había acceso alguno.

Descartando la opción del escondite, volvió al inicio de la formación frustrado, pensando que le esperaba más caminatas aburridas que lo conducirían a quien sabe dónde.

Sacó el teléfono para mandar el primer reporte. En la base, el general levantó la bocina mientras terminaba de masticar un pedazo de pan que acompañaba con su sopa.

—Base militar, habla el general Philip Armander.  
—Vengo a reportarme general —dijo Richard, mientras Phil tragaba la última pieza de pan.  
—Bien, espero que me tengas buenas noticias para haber interrumpido el almuerzo.  
—La verdad que no general —dijo con cierta interferencia— encontré una formación rocosa pero no hay forma de entrar.

Con un suspiro molesto, Philip le respondió.

—No importa, tienes tres días para encontrar, aunque sea, un indicio de su escondite.  
—Está bien, cambio y fuera —Concluyó Richard.

Guardó el teléfono en su mochila y la cerro, preguntándose si valía la pena el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, escucho varios pájaros surcar repentinamente el cielo, como si algo los hubiese alertado, sin prestar atención, se puso de pie y cuando estaba por agarrar la mochila, una especie de rayo golpeo su espalda, azotándolo contra el suelo y provocándole un gran dolor en la zona pectoral, su mente estaba en blanco mientras su rostro estaba comiendo polvo, fue volteado lentamente por la responsable de dicho ataque, lo único que pudo ver fue una figura borrosa multicolor, con un último esfuerzo, Richard levantó su mano para tocar a la criatura pero esta se negó golpeándolo en su estomago, quitándole todo el aire restante y desmayándolo.

Al ver que el humano no pudo resistir, la pegaso lo cargo en su lomo y sobrevoló la formación, y en la punta de la estalagmita más alta, lo arrojo a lo que parecía ser, la entrada de una chimenea, perdiéndose en medio de un túnel oscuro.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Utilizare este espacio para agradecer los reviews de mis seguidores "de fierro", como dicen en Argentina, de mi fic: Tailsy chan y maestro jedi, que parecen aguantarme los tiempos de actualizacion.**

**Tambien les agradesco a todos los que pasan casualmente y me dejan un review desinteresado por mi trabajo, a ellos tambien un gran abrazo.**

**Y para los lectores casuales que tambien se merecen una mencion por agrandar el numero de visitas del fic.**

**Tienes alguna duda o consulta? No tengas miedo de mandarme un MP con tu inquietud.**

**PD: Algunos reviews contienen preguntas concretas del fic o cosas relacionadas, estas son o seran respondidas a medida que el fic avance, a menos que sea algo muy puntual, pero no piensen que no respondo sus reviews, prefiero que mi trabajo responda por mi.**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Penas y alianzas

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**Seguramente se estaran diciendo "esto debe ser una broma, es imposible que pueda sacar un nuevo capitulo en una semana" desde ya les digo que no los voy a trollear, segun recuerdo, en el capitulo anterior les dije que gracias a una "adquisicion" les iba a traer los capitulos mas rapido, y como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.**

**Ahora ya no tendran que esperar meses por una actualizacion, ahora el plazo maximo es de 2 semanas!**

**Esta vez no les voy a decir nada del capitulo, los invito a leer pacientes, que parece que cada capitulo me sale mas largo por alguna razon ^^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Una discusión se llevaba a cabo en el refugio, la tenue luz de las antorchas era solo uno de los testigos de los hechos, la princesa Celestia y los elementos estaban analizando la situación actual con este nuevo "elemento" que habían encontrado.

Richard estaba consiente desde hace minutos, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su desmayo, con los ojos cerrados, fingía para que las ponis no notaran que ya estaba despierto, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían, no quería afrontar las consecuencias de estar consiente frente a ellas. Su cuerpo estaba amarrado a una gran roca, sentado con las piernas libres, su chaqueta militar estaba en un rincón siendo examinados, solo vestía con una musculosa, sus pantalones y botas que, moviendo su pie, aún conservaba el reporte que ocultó de su general.

Sin más alternativas, fue "despertando" y abriendo sus ojos, el ambiente era muy frio, la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo y un aire sofocante de tristeza se hacía presente, era inaguantable, respirar se hizo una tarea muy difícil, aunque estar atado con cierta presión también puede ser un factor influyente.

—Chi… chicas —dijo Rarity tratando de alertar a las demás—, des… despertó.

Los ponis se giraron para ver a un muy nervioso humano que se percató de la mirada de sorpresa de las mismas.

En cuestión de segundos, Rainbow dash se acercó rápidamente a Richard, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Es hora de cantar ¿¡Donde están los Wonderbolts!? —dijo Rainbow amenazadoramente.

Richard solo la miró directo a los ojos, ocultando el miedo y el nerviosismo.

—¡Vamos gusano, me lo puedes decir por las buenas o por las malas!

Seguía sin recibir una respuesta.

—Rainbow, detente —protestó Twilight.  
—Oh, quieres hacerlo por las malas, ¡lo haremos por las malas!

Levanto su casco para golpearlo, pero un aura violeta la detuvo y atrajo hacia las demás.

—¡Déjame golpearlo, se lo merece! —dijo Rainbow casi entre lágrimas.  
—Todas quieren tomar venganza con él, pero recuerda que lo necesitamos, además, no puede entenderte y tú lo sabes —respondió Twilight.

Rainbow solo bufó ante esa lógica y se tranquilizó.

—Déjenmelo a mí.

Twilight acercó su cuerno brillante a la frente de Richard, este solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y pensar el peor escenario.

«Estoy acabado».

Un destello brillante iluminó cada rincón de la cueva, Richard esperaba el peor de los dolores y tormentos, pero en lugar de ello, obtuvo algo que nunca esperaba experimentar que no fuese en un cuento de hadas.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Twilight a un ritmo lento— ¿puedes entenderme?  
—S-s-s-s-Si, las entiendo.

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo sucedido, aunque ya había presenciado este acto anteriormente, tenía intriga sobre porque lo hechizaron para poder entenderlas.

—Ahora sí, empieza a hablar, ¿¡Donde, están, los, Wonderbolts!?  
—No sé de lo que estás hablando.  
—No mientas, tu sabes exactamente de quienes estoy hablando.  
—Te digo, que yo, ¡no tengo esa información!  
—Ya estuvo, desátenlo y dejen que le dé una paliza.  
—Tu no tendrías oportunidad alguna conmigo pegaso, porque mejor no te entregas pacíficamente y me ahorras el sudor —dijo Richard intentando sonar despreocupado.  
—¡Ven aquí pedazo de…— dijo Rainbow abalanzándose sobre él.

Twilight se teletransporto y se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Tranquilos ustedes dos! —dijo Twilight— Tu Rainbow, deja de molestarlo, y tú, como quieras que te llames, no estás en la mejor posición para andar de peleonero.

Richard se enmudeció ante esto.

La princesa Celestia aparecía desde el fondo para presentarse.

—Bienvenido invasor —dijo con énfasis en la última palabra— soy la princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria, como te habrás dado cuenta, estas en una situación comprometedora, y es mejor que cooperes si tienes intenciones de salir vivo de aquí.

Richard esperaba el momento para hablar.

—Me sorprende que te aventuraras solo por estos lugares, los humanos son demasiados confiados —dijo Celestia.  
—Esa misma confianza nos llevó a la victoria sobre su capital, "su majestad" —respondió Richard con un tono burlón.  
—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a la princesa tu…!? —gritó Twilight, siendo silenciada por un casco de Celestia.  
—Ya que estas aquí, dinos tu nombre, extraño —continuo Celestia, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho anteriormente.  
—Mi nombre es Richard Senedor, capitán de la cuarta división de infantería de los Estados Unidos de América.  
—Bien, parece que tienes un rango aceptable dentro de la organización, seguro tienes información valiosa para nosotros.  
—Olvídelo princesa, no le voy a revelar nada, pierde su tiempo conmigo.  
—Eso crees —dijo Celestia, mirándolo a los ojos— ya lo veremos.

Con esto, la princesa y los elementos se apartaron, dejando solo a Richard con sus pensamientos, por dentro, se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo, el buscaba una oportunidad como esta y la estaba desaprovechando.

«Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, debo dejar de ser tan obstinado».

Mientras tanto, las ponis planeaban el cómo sacarle información a Richard.

—¿Usted que dice princesa, se le puede sacar información alguna?  
—Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, pude sentir sus emociones internas, este sujeto tiene un gran complejo de culpa —explicó Celestia.  
—¿Y cómo podemos utilizar eso a nuestro favor? —preguntó Rainbow que buscaba una forma de torturarlo.  
—Podemos hacerlo sentir más culpable, aunque pareciera algo rudo y decidido, seguro lo usa como una máscara, debemos quebrar su voluntad —dijo Rarity.  
—Quebrarlo, jejejejeje —rió Rainbow macabramente.  
—Rainbow deja de bromear —regañó Twilight—, y Rarity ¿No sabía que pensabas de esa manera?  
—Twilight —dijo Rarity con una voz apagada—, antes me importaba por cosas sin mucho significado, ahora hay cosas más importantes por las cuales… estar aterrada —dijo esto último con una lagrima y con voz quebrada.  
—Oh Rarity, todos pasamos por cosas difíciles, ya vendrán tiempos mejores… cosas difíciles… ¡Eso es! —exclamó Twilight— chicas reúnanse.

Mientras tanto, Richard hacia un mapa mental del lugar en su cabeza, tal vez para poder escapar más adelante.

—Hola Richard —dijo Twilight.

Solo respondió con una mirada indiferente.

—Antes de decidir qué hacer contigo, quiero que escuches unas cuantas historias.  
—Si me vas a dar una clase de historia, mejor ahórratelo.

Twilight se contuvo las ganas de gritarle.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste los relatos de las víctimas de guerra en tu mundo?

Richard quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero se negó a responder.

—Bueno, si crees que porque somos diferentes a ustedes no tenemos sentimientos, estas equivocado, es hora de que conozcas un poco del todo del daño que han causado con este conflicto armado. Vengan chicas.

Las mane 6 se fueron acercando, este guerra no solo repercutió en su apariencia física, sino que tuvo sus consecuencias sicológicas también.

La pegaso de crin arcoíris fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

Su estado dejaba entrever que había participado muy activamente en el conflicto, dos de sus patas estaban vendadas a la mitad, su cuerpo presentaba varios cortes, algunos más marcados que otros y su frente estaba vendada de tal manera que parecía que tenía una banda representativa de la batalla.

—Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, mi labor era ayudar con el clima en Ponyville, amo la velocidad y los desafíos, mi mayor sueño es algún día poder ser parte del mejor grupo volador de toda Equestria —hizo una pausa, tratando de articular sus pensamientos—, o al menos eso era, hasta que ustedes los secuestraron y les hicieron quien sabe que cosas…—refregó sus ojos para evitar que saliera una lagrima al mismo tiempo que tocia, evitando que su voz se quebrara— sin contar que nos hicieron ver a los pegasos como unos cobardes, prácticamente se atrincheraron en Cloudsdale…

—Parece que solo piensas en ti, ¿acaso no ves lo que pasa más allá de ti? —respondió Richard.

Rainbow se sentía ofendida, quería agarrarlo y convertirlo en su saco de boxeo, no estaba acostumbrada a abrirse ante extraños, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—Claro que lo sé —Su voz estaba quebrada— ¡pero… mis amigas y conocidos me conocen por ser fuerte en la mayoría de las situaciones, no puedo permitirme ser débil y sentimental cuando los demás necesitan de mí! —gritó llorando a cantaros— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE NOS HICISTE!

Rainbow se abalanzó nuevamente contra él, las chicas la contuvieron y obligaron a retroceder, cuando logro calmarse, se dirigió con ojos rojos e hinchados hacia Richard.

—Solo te preguntare algo, ¿acaso no ves más allá de tu uniforme y tus armas?

Richard sintió un puñal en su pecho, por unos momentos, su culpa volvía a tomar protagonismo, las imágenes de aquel sueño donde escuchaba los gritos de los ponis heridos recorrían su mente como un show de diapositivas a alta velocidad, tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas visiones y mantener la compostura, no podía ceder.

Twilight fue la siguiente en acercarse, a diferencia de Rainbow, esta solo tenía un vendaje en su casco derecho producto de su último encuentro, lucia agotada con ojeras bien marcadas y un tic en su oreja derecha, su crin estaba despeinada, como si no se hubiera peinado en semanas.

—Soy Twilight Sparkle, fiel estudiante de la princesa Celestia aquí presente, trabajaba en la biblioteca de Ponyville y mi pasatiempo favorito es la lectura y el aprendizaje de magia, también tengo un hermano llamado Shining Armor —dijo haciendo una breve pausa.  
—¿Tienes hermanos Richard?

Dudó en contestar, pero quería acabar con esto rápido.

—Sí, dos para ser exactos, un hermano y una hermana para ser más exactos —contestó.  
—¿Y cómo te llevas con ellos?  
—Bueno, tengo una relación normal con mi hermano, pero mi hermana es diferente.  
—¿Cómo? ¿La odias?  
—De hecho es todo lo contrario, es muy preciada para mí…  
—¿Tanto que la protegerías de todo mal? —inquirió Twilight.  
—Exacto, daría mi vida solo para verla sonreír —respondió con aire de melancolía.  
—Seguro recuerdas todos los buenos momentos que pasaste con ella cuando eras pequeño, ¿cierto?  
—Es… verdad —Richard ya se estaba preguntado porque se interesaba tanto en ese tema.  
—Ahora, imagínate que tu hermana, fuera llamada para pelear en una batalla que no puede ganar, sin importar el esfuerzo que pusieran… —su voz reflejaba tristeza con cada nueva palabra— y… y…—las lágrimas se hacían presente y se deslizaban por su pelaje— ¡Que no supieras si va a volver con vida, si lo vas a poder volver a abrazar o escuchar alguna de sus anécdotas alguna vez!

Twilight explotó en llanto, recordando las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron antes de separarse abruptamente.

—Dime que está vivo, que lo tienen prisionero, ¡PERO POR FAVOR, DIME QUE ESTA VIVO! —suplicó Twilight perdiendo la compostura.  
—Yo… no lo sé —respondió Richard.  
—¿¡Pero cómo es posible…  
—Yo no estuve en la batalla de Canterlot, fui herido por un unicornio en el hombro y no pude participar, hasta donde me contaron, la ciudad ya fue totalmente tomada.

Los elementos, la princesa y los ponis presentes quedaron atónitos, la capital equestriana había caído, si algún poni tenía una chispa de esperanza, está ya fue extinguida y para muchos solo había una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Twilight dejó caer una lagrima y se apartó, ya había dicho/escuchado lo suficiente.

Esa lágrima cayó en la mano de Richard, experimentando una sensación familiar para él, trató de hacer memoria, pero no logro nada.

Pinkie era la del mayor cambio físico, su cabello era lacio como en aquel malentendido de su cumpleaños excepto por una cosa, estaba cortado hasta la mitad de su largo original, al principio las chicas estaban preocupadas por la decisión que había tomado luego de la invasión de Ponyville, pero lo terminaron aceptando, tenía sus motivos personales después de todo, con lo acontecido, se había vuelto más pasiva y callada, sus ánimos se desplomaron, hablaba lo necesario y solo cuando debía.

—Soy Pinkie Pie, trabajaba en Sugar Cub Corner, una repostería, me gustaba reír y hacer reír a los demás, era el motivo de vivir para mí, todos en Ponyville eran mis amigos, cada uno de ellos, hasta que ustedes llegaron, al principio quería que fueran mis amigos, sabes, no todo los días se presentaba una oportunidad como esta, ser amigo de alguien de otro mundo —parecía que iba recuperando su agitado ritmo de habla— pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que mis supuestos "amigos" no solo no querían congeniar, sino que me querían matar…

Richard sintió que su voz era alegre y animada, pero que estaba rodeada por un aura de tristeza y amargura, la cual transmitía esas sensaciones a cualquiera a la que hablase, parpadeo un segundo y ya no estaba, pensó que se había retirado, pero se asustó al ver un casco rosa que sostenía una foto salir de detrás de la roca a la cual estaba atado.

—Esta soy yo —dijo apuntando la foto, mientras estaba recostada encima de la piedra— ellos son el señor y la señora cake y sus hijos, si te lo preguntas, ellos están a salvo en manehattan, esperando que todo esto se solucione, junto con otros refugiados en la misma situación.

Notó algo raro en la foto y no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Twilight sonrió, esperaba que preguntara eso.

—Después de saber la cantidad de muertes que hubo en Ponyville, sentí un gran vació en mi corazón, saber que no volvería a verlos sonreír nunca más, fue demasiado para mí, mi cabello alborotado como estaba en la foto ya no significaba nada, y como una forma de no olvidarlos, agarre unas tijeras e hice un corte liso, dejándomelo de esa forma —empezó a llorar, pero no era su habitual llanto de catarata, esta era uno cargado de tristeza y sinceridad— tal vez… —sollozaba al decir las palabras— esto no te importe en la absoluto, pero perdí muchísimos amigos en esta estúpida guerra.

Pinkie se alejó, limpiándose el rostro de sus lágrimas, pero antes de irse, le dedico unas últimas palabras.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida, que odio a alguien con todo mí ser.

Las últimas palabras dejaron heladas a todos los ponis, nunca creyeron que llegaría el día en que Pinkie odiara a alguien.

Richard solo estaba pensativo, si algo como esto podía cambiar a la más alegre de las ponis, entonces ni se imaginaba lo que había pasado con los demás.

Applejack fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra, su sombrero conservaba el agujero de bala de la huida, su cola rubia tenía puntas negras y desparejas productos de las quemaduras sufridas en el incendio de su granja, sus patas delanteras y abdomen estaban vendadas por lo mismo, trataba de extinguir las llamas.

—Me llamo Applejack, represento el elemento de la honestidad, me gusta las cosas atléticas en especial el rodeo —su acento campirano era idéntico a los habitantes de su país— vivía y trabajaba en una granja de manzanas, sembraba, recolectaba, hacia sidra y cada cierto tiempo cosechábamos manzanas especiales llamadas "manzatruenos".

Hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Vivía con mi hermano mayor, Big Macintosh, mi hermanita Applebloom y la abuela Smith, sabes terroncito, recuerdo claramente cuando atacaron por sorpresa mi granja y quemaron el granero, la casa y los manzanos, los frutos de varias generaciones de ponis trabajadores desaparecida en un instante y lo peor —dijo con voz quebrada— es que mi hermano se sacrificó para salvarnos a nosotras, no opusimos resistencia, dejamos que quemen todo, con tal de asegurar la vida de mi abuela y mi hermanita, pero su sed de sangre y destrucción era interminable e inexplicable, mi hermanos se les enfrentó y acabó con su vida…—Tapó su cara con el sombrero para ocultar su decepción y culpa de no poder defender aquello en lo que su abuela y padres habían trabajado toda su vida, estaba furiosa consigo misma por no poder cambiar el ritmo de las cosas.  
—No creo que me llegues a entender, no son las victimas aquí.

Richard se sentía más culpable con cada relato que escuchaba, como en la noche que leyó aquel reporte en el baño químico, pero al mismo tiempo, la historia de Applejack le traía un recuerdo vago sobre un documental que vio hace mucho, trataba sobre la segunda guerra mundial, más específicamente, sobre los refugiados de las posguerra que debían recorrer grandes distancias para contactar a sus familiares, dar a conocer su situación y en ciertos casos, pelear por sus vidas, dejando atrás sus hogares destruidos y calcinados, llevando consigo una única prenda de vestir y sus recuerdos de días pasados.

La escena que perpetraba en su mente era la de una madre y su hijita de, aproximadamente, dos años que caminaban a través de escombros de edificios de una ciudad desértica, la pequeña sollozaba en los brazos de su madre rogando por algo de comer, mientras que la señora rameaba los pies resultado de la fatiga, el hambre y el sueño, la cámara las siguió hasta que se perdieron entre los restos, la escena se puso negra y unas letras blancas adornaron la pantalla "Fueron encontradas muertas cerca de los límites de la ciudad, la madre estaba recostada en un árbol, su hijita fue encontrada ahogada en un lago no muy lejos del lugar", para finalizar con las fotos de ambas víctimas en sus respectivos lugares de deceso.

Richard veía a Applejack reflejada en el rostro de esa mujer que haría lo imposible para cuidar de su pequeña sin importar el costo.

Rarity era la siguiente, su melena estaba en un estado deplorable, parecía que no había tocado el agua en días, perdió su forma elegante y se esponjó, mechones que sobresalían, además de las puntas florecidas, su pelaje blanco como la perla estaba gris y tenía manchas marrones, algunos moretones y su cola parecía la de Rainbow.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rarity y… y…—trato de contenerse, pero se había conmovido con el relato de sus amigas— ¡Ya basta de este circo! —gritó— ¡Por tu culpa mi hermanita está peleando por su vida en un hospital, muy, muy lejos de aquí, no puedo decirle cuanto lo siento, no puedo ir a verla, solo puedo estar aquí impotente mientras ustedes se adueñan de Equestria, solo puedo pensar los momentos que hubiéramos pasado si yo hubiese sido una mejor hermana, realmente no me la merezco, espero… QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO MALDITO! —estalló en llanto, golpeando débilmente a Richard en su pecho.

Este solo la miro con pena, de verdad estaba emocionalmente inestable y esos suaves golpes rogaban por la compañía de su hermanita, que volviera sana y salva, que lo primero que hiciesen al volverse a ver, sería un abrazo único y fraternal.

Las chicas apartaron a una perturbada Rarity para permitirle la palabra a Fluttershy, ella despedía un olor a humo de su cuerpo, sin contar las quemaduras evidentes que presentaba, no quiso hacerse tratar, eso era un recuerdo de sus pérdidas, sus animalitos lo eran todo, su vida, su pasión y vocación, verlos chillar y quemarse junto a su casa fue la cosa más traumante que haya experimentado, desde entonces, no emitía palabra alguna, si le preguntaban algo, esta respondía con gestos, andaba cabizbaja y su muy quemada melena tapaba ambos ojos, era la que más daño psicológico había sufrido, sus pesadillas solo eran películas repetidas sobre ese suceso, no podía soñar otra cosa, sus amigas hablaron con ella sin resultados, sus alas estaban atadas, evitaban que saliera y se suicidara, para ella, esto ya no era vivir, incluso si ocurría un milagro no podría continuar y dejarlo todo atrás, su mundo inocente se convirtió en un mundo lleno de sangre y fuego, un infierno terrenal, como ella describió en lo que serían sus últimas palabras.

Se puso frente a Richard, este ya no podía aguantar más, en cualquier instante, sus sentimientos se lo tragarían y armaría una escena, por alguna razón no los podía liberar, como si faltara una gota para que el vaso sentimental se rebalse. Fluttershy corrió un poco su flequillo lo suficiente para verlo con su ojo izquierdo, ese ojo no reflejaba nada, dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, en ella, parecía que desapareció, como una casa abandonada que solo era sostenida por su estructura y que el tiempo se encargaba de empeorar su estado. Lo observó unos instantes, Richard esperaba escuchar su historia, una lagrima salió de su ojo descubierto, bajó por su cara, y al tocar el suelo, un sonido recorrió cada rincón de la cueva, todos los ponis giraron a ver de qué se trataba, las mane 6 quedaron impactadas, Richard quedó con su cara mirando a un lado, también sorprendido, tenía una marca de casco en su mejilla, Fluttershy lo golpeo, rápido y a casco limpio, esta retrocedió, era lo único que quería hacerle.

En su mente, vio claramente como el casco de Fluttershy golpeaba el vaso y derramaba todo su contenido.

En la vida real, Rick quedo cabizbajo con una mirada fría, las ponis aguardaron un momento la posible reacción, al ver que no ocurría nada, se sintieron unas tontas al pensar que sus penas lograrían cambiar al soldado humano, derrotadas, dieron media vuelta para retirarse y pensar que hacer con él, hasta que:

—Lo…lo…—susurró.

Las ponis pararon orejas un segundo.

—Lo… siento…—Susurró inaudiblemente.

Pensaron que habían escuchado mal, hasta que un grito las alerto.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó, rompiendo el silencio fúnebre de la cueva, produciendo un eco que se escuchó en toda la cueva.  
—¡Lo lamento si, lamento a todos los ponis que maté, lamento todo el sufrimiento causado, no puedo hablar por toda mi especie, pero si por mis acciones, no sé si me perdonaran, o si me dejaran enmendar mis errores o me dejaran vivir siquiera, pero yo… yo… estoy dispuesto a ayudarlas, solo les pido que confíen en mi —dijo explotando en llanto.

Las ponis se quedaron boquiabiertas, al final su plan funciono a la perfección, pero todavía no confiaban en él, ¿y si solo era un truco para poder escapar?

Twilight miraba la escena pensativa, todo esto le recordaba a las últimas palabras del profeta antes de morir en Ponyville.

"Las lágrimas son el desahogo de un alma torturada por la culpa, son una muestra inequívoca de sinceridad que revela la esencia de su portador que se diferencia de aquellos que la utilizan para manipular, tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que veas a alguien llorar".

Pensaba que todo eso era raro, como si el profeta habría sabido de antemano que iba a morir y que luego iba a encontrar una ayuda caída del cielo, literalmente.

La princesa Celestia aún conservaba su semblante serio, excepto por una lagrima rebelde que se escapó de su cuerpo al escuchar las desgarradoras historias de sus súbditos, notó la mirada al vació de su fiel alumna, quería indagar en lo que estaba pensando, pero no tenía tiempo.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer el él?

Twilight lo meditó un segundo, era el momento perfecto para obtener algo de información. Se acercó a Richard que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y le preguntó.

—¿Quieres sernos de utilidad? Entonces responde, ¿Por qué invadieron Equestria?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, en su mente solo había un recuerdo dando vueltas, la charla que tuvo con el general, solo que esta vez, Richard estaba en los zapatos del general, sentado en su escritorio a punto de leer una carta ensangrentada cuando de repente, un capitán emocional y mentalmente inestable entra a su tienda para hacerle una pregunta, que era representado por Twilight, en aquella ocasión, Philip no le contestó como él esperaba, pero no podía repetir la misma situación, dejarla con la respuesta al aire, tenía que dejar la negación a un lado y aceptar la realidad, él porque invadieron ese lugar.

—Porque invadimos Equestria…—dijo pensativo, formulando las palabras para responder— la cosa es, que nuestros científicos predicen que la actividad humana empezara a afectar el clima de la Tierra…

—¿Pero si saben cuál es el problema, porque no hacen algo para arreglarlo? —preguntó Twilight.

—El problema es el dinero, es la cosa más poderosa en nuestro mundo, sonara chistoso para ustedes, que lo monetario nos domina, que empresarios de mente cerrada nos manejen como títeres solo por sus intereses. Cuando aparecieron ustedes, teníamos miedo de lo que fuéramos a encontrar, pero más que asustarnos, nos impresionamos por la cantidad exuberante de recursos, usan monedas de oro para comerciar diariamente, ni en nuestros sueños más locos nos imaginábamos algo así, y que los diamantes y demás joyas eran utilizadas en la confección de hermosos vestidos de alta costura —Rarity se ruborizó— ¡y en algunos casos se usa para satisfacer necesidades alimenticias, saben el valor monetario que tienen en mi mundo! —en su cara se gestó una mueca de avaricia, cosa que las chicas ya saben por experiencia.

Richard notó eso y recuperó la compostura.

—Así que tomamos cartas en el asunto, todas las personas que conocieron, ya sea comprando sus productos, conviviendo en sus parques, y en algunos casos, trabajando, eran nuestros informantes, que tenían la misión de brindarnos datos sobre donde conseguir esas joyas y así lograr una riqueza inigualable, o ese era nuestro objetivo primordial, hasta que nos enteramos de algo que para nosotros era inimaginable, algo con lo que no se puede jugar.

—¿Y qué era eso? —preguntó Celestia.

—Los pegasos, esas criaturas aladas que podían manejar el clima a su antojo para programar lluvia, nieve, tormentas, días soleados, días nublados y más. Al relevar esa información a la base, nos pidieron que atrajéramos unos cuantos ejemplares para hacerles experimentos y ponerlos a prueba, en ese momento es que permitimos la entrada a los ponis a la ciudad, obvio que tuvimos que organizar los medios de comunicación para que la noticia de que unos caballitos multicolores habían llegado mágicamente a nuestro mundo nunca saliera de los límites de la ciudad.

—Los aislaron del mundo —dijo Twilight.

—Algo así, somos muy egoístas en ese aspecto, si lográbamos tener pegasos que trabajaran en nuestro clima, haríamos negocios con eso también, a eso me refiero, el dinero mueve al mundo, todo está subordinado por ello, y poco a poco, los pegasos y unicornios fueron engañados para quedarse más tiempo y en algunos casos, fueron secuestrados, todas sus sospechas fueron acertadas.

Rainbow sintió presión en su pecho, su corazón latía lento, exhaló una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Entonces… ¿Los Wonderbolts… están retenidos allá?  
—La verdad no lo sé, si los ponis se negaban eran sacrificados sin más, pero como ya te dije, no se el paradero de los desaparecidos, eso no es asunto mío.

A Rainbow le hervía la sangre, con lágrimas en los ojos, agarró a Richard de su musculosa y le gritó.

—¿¡Como que no es asunto tuyo!? Debería darte vergüenza, ven aquí. —Dijo mientras sacudía a Richard y lo golpeaba repetidamente en la roca.

Las chicas la apartaron mientras Richard se reincorporaba en sí.

—La treta no duró demasiado, la princesa Celestia apareció y luego de una pequeña discusión, se declararon la guerra, nuestros superiores lo vieron como una oportunidad y prepararon todo, ahora íbamos a conseguir lo que queríamos por la fuerza —hizo una pausa— espero que esto responda tu pregunta —Concluyó.

Ciertamente, las ponis quedaron sorprendidas, pensaron que los humanos eran seres inteligentes y pacíficos, pero resultaron tener más facetas de las que aparentaban, orgullosos, codiciosos, ansiosos, bélicos y así sigue la lista.

—Pero… no juzguen a toda la humanidad por la ambición de unos pocos, del otro lado, hay gente de buen corazón, nosotros somos la hierba mala —aclaró.

Las mane 6 se alejaron un poco para debatir.

—¿Y ustedes que creen? —preguntó Twilight.  
—No merece perdón alguno —dijo Rainbow.  
—No estamos debatiendo si lo perdonamos, les pregunto si podemos confiar en el… como un aliado —respondió Twilight.  
—¡Despierta cariño!, él es un humano, no creo que sea capaz de traicionar a su gente para ayudarnos —expresó Rarity.  
—Hay que ponerse en su lugar, seguramente sería difícil para alguna de nosotras si pasáramos por lo mismo —contestó Twilight.  
—¡Pero él es el enemigo!, ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo?  
—Es por las palabras del profeta, siento que se refería a Richard… —las demás la observaron—. Está bien, si lo quieren ver de otra manera, él puede ser nuestra última esperanza, con la información que podemos recabar, tendremos una oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra, además, no estamos en situación de desperdiciar oportunidades cuando ya jugamos todas nuestras cartas.

Analizaron la situación por un momento, llegando a una conclusión. Se acercaron a Richard y Twilight tomó la palabra.

—Creo que después de todo podemos confiar en ti, ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?

Lo pensó un momento, sabía que después de pactar con ellas, no había vuelta atrás, se cuestionó todo lo vivido en esta guerra y ahora era el momento de ayudar a quien realmente lo necesita, las palabras del capitán Samuel antes de irse a casa resonaron en su cabeza.

"Es algo perturbante descubrir que peleas para los malos, cuando desde pequeños nos inculcaron que siempre hay que luchar por el bien y la justicia"

Twilight extendió su pezuña como forma de sellar el pacto, Richard intentó extender su mano, pero recordó que estaba amordazado, Applejack río inocentemente mientras lo desataba, con el cuerpo libre, Richard miró a Twilight a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes, extendió su mano y le dio un firme apretón al casco, quedando unidos por unos segundos.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir, Twilight quedas a cargo de la guardia de esta noche —dijo la princesa Celestia.  
—Si princesa.  
—Richard acompáñame, te daré un lugar donde dormir.

Celestia le dio una almohada y una sábana, se recostó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos, meditando todo lo sucedido en este día.

«Justicia, al final resulta que es un término muy mal utilizado en mi mundo» pensó antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Doy las gracias al unico review en el capitulo anterior por parte de Sg91, si te hace sentir mejor, matar a Derpy salio de ultimo minuto, asi la batalla sería un poco mas interesante de algun modo, no es personal ^^**

**Si te gustó el fic, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Confianza y oscuridad

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, espero que es guste y todo, esta vez no es tan largo porque queria probar un poquito el suspenso.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Twilight vigilaba todo con ojo de agila, su cuerno brillaba con un aura de baja potencia para acceder rápidamente a sus hechizos, sus ojos le pesaban, el sueño le peleaba, cansada, se baja de su improvisado puesto de vigilancia hecho con piedras y se dirige a un pequeño estanque que juntaba agua de la superficie, empezaba a escasear, usó la necesaria para refrescar su rostro y volver al trabajo. Miró una de las cuevas, expectando, Spike junto con otros ponis buscaban comida en los alrededores, pero tenia miedo de no volver a verlo, a él, su ayudante número uno.

Una sombra se escabullía por una salida secreta, Twilight notó esto y siguió su paradero, la cueva era húmeda en ciertos sectores y las antorchas era la única luz natural, el cuerno de Twilight cumplía la función de linterna, un charco de agua ultrajado por una pisada alertó sus sentidos y empezó a galopar a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo, consecuentemente su casco pasó por el mismo charco, salpicando un poco mas, fue alcanzándolo poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo y vio que tenía levantada sus extremidades, preparó su cuerno, la figura se hacía más clara hasta que pudo reconocerlo.

—¡Dame una razón para no dispararte con mi magia! —dijo Twilight enojada.  
—¡No, espera! —rogó Richard, mientras Twilight se abalanzaba sobre él.  
—¡Seguro intentabas escapar para revelar la ubicación del refugio! ¿No te da vergüenza? —preguntó mientras lo dominaba estando encima de él.  
—¡No es lo que crees! —exclamó—, solo quería buscar algo que olvidé allá afuera, es algo de mucha importancia… por favor, confía en mí.

Twilight tenía sus motivos para desconfiar, pero no tuvo más opción.

—Está bien, te acompaño a la salida, digo, te vigilare —dijo nerviosa.  
—¿Y qué es eso importante? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Veras, afuera de esta gran roca deje una mochila, la cual tiene un teléfono que habla directamente a la base y que el general utiliza para recibir mis informes…—explicó Richard.

De pronto, se toparon con una pared, Richard estaba confundido de que esa fuera la salida, Twilight envolvió su cuerno con magia para realizar un hechizo.

—Espera un segundo, te abriré la "puerta"

Apoyó su cuerno en la pared y este empezó a transmitir magia, dibujando una figura semicircular violeta en la piedra, dejando traslucido el bosque en el exterior. Richard quedó con la boca abierta por esa muestra de talento, pero también estaba preocupado, Twilight lo notó y apresuro a decirle:

—No te preocupes, es un espejo de doble cara, ellos no nos pueden ver, y el hechizo no traspasó al otro lado todavía, sirve para vigilar el área, y ahora que está despejado…—apresuró a transferir un poco más, el espejo desapareció, dejando solo un manto mágico.  
—Ahora, camina —dijo con seguridad.  
—¿Qué? Pero no es…  
—Solo… camina.

Richard no lograba entender la orden del unicornio, esta solo orbitó sus ojos.

—Déjame mostrarte —dijo Twilight mientras atravesaba el umbral violeta.

Quedó perplejo por el hechizo de intangibilidad, nunca imaginó que los ponis fueran capaces de eso, estaba analizando cada detalle de algo que era prácticamente nuevo para él, no eran hechizos de combate, era algo más útil y maravilloso a simple vista.

Twilight asomó su cabeza de repente, asustando a Richard y haciéndolo tropezar, dejándolo sentado en el suelo.

—Vamos Richard, no tengo todo el día.

Asintió, y con algo de miedo primero metió su mano derecha, era una sensación indescriptiblemente rara, seguido de su pierna derecha, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la cueva, Twilight ya se estaba impacientando y le dijo.

—¡No tengo todo el día!

Sacó su cabeza del umbral y mordió a Richard en la mano, arrastrándolo al otro lado.

—Auch, no era necesario que me mordieras —se quejó Richard.  
—Como lo siento —dijo en un tono sarcástico—, ahora muévete antes que alguien nos vea.

Richard corrió a buscar su mochila, al encontrarla, se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden y la cargo consigo, Twilight solo rió al ver que el bolso sobresalía más allá de su cabeza.

—Todo listo, podemos volver —dijo Richard.

Traspasaron el umbral, Richard un poco tímido todavía, y caminaron por la cueva, la cual parecía ser más extensa ahora que no estaban corriendo.

Twilight, desde el momento que le presentaron a Rick, tenía una duda que no podía olvidar.

—Oye Richard, ¿Cómo fue que te interesaste siquiera en buscarnos?  
—En realidad, al principio no estaba muy interesado que digamos, en otras palabras, no me importaba lo que les fuera a pasar a ustedes en absoluto.  
—Entiendo…—dijo con tristeza.  
—Hasta que el día que tú y tu amiga vaquera aparecieron de la nada, las perseguimos un rato y…—se detuvo un momento, pensando.  
—¿Y qué? —insistió Twilight.  
—Perdóname…  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó confundida.  
—Por lo de tu pata, yo fui quien te causo esa herida cuando estaban escapando —dijo apenado.  
—Ah… esto, no es gran cosa, no le diste de lleno, solo me produjo un raspón, pero acepto tus disculpas, pero sígueme contando.  
—Y… ah sí, luego lanzaste un rayo que tenía un pergamino, yo lo encontré y…  
—¡Espera! —dijo Twilight— ¿Encontraste el reporte? ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?  
—¿So-sobrevivir? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Es que, el reporte se me cayó por accidente y para que no lo encontraran, lance un hechizo para que se convirtiera en una bomba y provocara a quien lo tocara, un profundo coma, viviendo solamente de las pesadillas que el hechizo impone.

El rostro de Richard figuraba una cara de terror, y se sentía afortunado de seguir con vida, miró a Twilight que meditaba sobre lo sucedido, ¿Hizo mal el hechizo? ¿Estaba preparada para un hechizo de ese nivel? ¿Merece ser llamada "fiel estudiante" de la princesa?, parecía que le había afectado demasiado.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Twilight preguntó.

—¿Lo tienes aquí?  
—¿Qué?  
—El reporte… ¿Lo tienes aquí?  
—Ah sí… dame un segundo.

Richard desató el nudo de su bota derecha y se descalzó, un aroma nada agradable emanaba tanto de la bota como de su pie, la cara de Twilight cambio a un tono verdoso por el desagradable olor, con un chispa en la punta de su cuerno, lanzó un spray desodorante con fragancia a lavanda, dejando perfumado la bota.

Con una pinza para colgar la ropa en su nariz, le pidió a Richard que acercase su pie para aplicarle el mismo efecto, algo temeroso aceptó y dejo su pie con un aroma similar al de la bota.

Richard sacó el reporte y se lo entregó a Twilight, leyó las primeras palabras para confirmar que, efectivamente, ese era lo que había escrito en la biblioteca antes de encontrarse con Applejack, el cual debía haberlo entregado a Celestia.

—Dime que fue lo que paso luego de que lo encontraras.

Richard relató lo sucedido, sus sueños, pesadillas, dudas, culpa, desmayo, la charla con Samuel, el general, su expedición y el encuentro con Rainbow Dash.

Twilight no salía del asombro, como un simple humano pudo escapar de su hechizo, aunque más que escape, parecía ser una ayuda, tal vez su inconsciente hizo que el hechizo haya cambiado de naturaleza, no lo sabía, solo eran puras especulaciones al respecto. Enrollo el pergamino y lo guardó para dárselo a la princesa Celestia.

No se percataron cuando ambos llegaron al refugio, los ponis aún seguían durmiendo, Twilight volvió pensativa a su puesto mientras Richard se acostaba otra vez en la dura piedra, no sabía en qué momentos los demás se despertarían, pero unos minutos de descanso no eran desperdicio.

Horas después, mientras el soldado conciliaba el sueño como hace mucho no lo hacía, los elementos y la princesa discutían como utilizar a Richard a su favor.

—¡Podemos devolverlo a la base con una bomba y volarlo en mil pedazos! —dijo Rainbow Dash.  
—¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sea en lastimarlo Rainbow? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Además lo necesitamos vivo —dijo Twilight, haciendo énfasis en "vivo".  
—¿Pero qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Rarity.  
—Yo, digamos, estuve pensando en un plan en caso de tener una oportunidad como esta, si Richard nos da la información necesaria, creo que podría resultar.  
—¿Cuál es el primer paso Twilight querida? —volvió a preguntar Rarity.  
—Despertarlo —respondió, mientras las ponis miraban a Richard con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.  
—¡Despierta gusano!

Un baldazo de agua fría sobresaltó a Rick, las chicas lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero Rainbow reía descaradamente, culpable de haberlo mojado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —dijo mientras tocia un poco y secaba su cara con sus manos.  
—¡Ya es hora de empezar a cumplir tu sentencia aquí! —dijo Rainbow.  
—Escucha Richard, contamos contigo para hacer un plano de tu base, que incluya la ubicación de armamentos, suministros, guardias y el portal, ¿Crees poder ayudarnos con eso? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Seguro, estoy dispuesto a darte toda la información que poseo —respondió decidido.  
—Bien, ahora necesitare los elementos de la armonía.  
—¿¡Que!? pero los elementos de la armonía resultaron inútiles contra ellos terroncito, ¿Para que los necesitas? —pregunto Applejack.  
—Primero necesito saber que contamos con ellos, sino no gastare tiempo en un plan que no funcionara —respondió Twilight— ¿Usted que piensa princesa?  
—Lo lamento Twilight, pero guardé los elementos en la bóveda del castillo, pensé que ya no nos serian útiles, y aunque fuera a buscarlos, seguramente me atraparían, necesitamos a alguien que sea sigiloso para recuperarlos.  
—¿Tiene a alguien en mente?  
—Solo a Luna pero…  
—Oiga princesa —preguntó Rarity— ¿La princesa Luna no tenía que haber vuelto ya de la luna?  
—Eso me preocupa a mí también mi pequeña poni, seguro a de pensar que soy una monstruo por volver a enviarla a su antigua prisión —dijo Celestia con tristeza a punto de soltar una lagrima.

Las demás la miraron con pena, Celestia se repuso y dijo decidida.

—Twilight, habla con Richard para armar ese plano, yo traeré a Luna devuelta, solo espérenme.

Celestia desplegó sus alas y salió volando del refugio, buscó la nube más cercana y se sentó en ella, cerró sus ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno, solo había una forma de tener contacto con Luna, la usó durante los primeros años del destierro para hacer recapacitar a Nightmare Moon, nunca pensó que lo volvería a utilizar.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto, las ponis se alistaron, Rarity estaba lista para dibujar el plano y Twilight ya tenía el cuestionario.

—Bien Richard, dinos más o menos como es la base.  
—En un aspecto general, la base es algo…

Se detuvo, un sonido inusual acabó con el silencio característico, los ponis buscaban la fuente desesperados por saber que era, los elementos hacían lo mismo. Twilight logró localizar el origen del sonido, y se sorprendió al ver que Richard se dirigía hacia su mochila, en ese instante recordó lo que le dijo de "reportar al general" con un objeto extraño.

—¿¡Oye, a donde crees que vas!? Applejack, Rainbow, deténganlo —dijo Twilight.  
—¡Pero que! —exclamó Richard al ver que una cuerda lo amarraba e impedía que fuera a contestar el teléfono.  
—¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo Applejack.  
—¡Sabia que no podíamos confiar en ti rata traidora! —dijo saliendo de detrás de Applejack y volando hacia Richard.

Él miró hacia atrás, viendo venir a una muy enojada pegaso, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodillo sobre sus pies, logrando esquivar el golpe de Rainbow y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

—¡Escúchenme! No las quiero traicionar, pero si no contesto esta llamada, mi general pensara que algo me pasó y no durara en empezar a buscarme por doquier, incluso haría volar este lugar si fuese necesario —las ponis aun lo miraban con desconfianza— por favor, ¿Applejack no?, desátame, al menos les daré más tiempo para organizar el plan de Twilight.  
—¡No lo escuches Applejack, no te dejes engañar! —gritó Rainbow— No importa que te hayas multiplicado humano, hay suficiente Rainbow para todos ustedes —dijo una muy aturdida Rainbow antes de desmayarse por las alucinaciones.

El teléfono era el único sonido que se podía escuchar, los ponis se miraban entre si buscando la respuesta en sus miradas, la mente de Applejack estaba a mil por hora, ¿Podía realmente confiar en él? Pronto recordó cuando Twilight estrecho su casco con su mano, si su amiga confiaba en él, porque ella no.

Applejack se acercó a Richard y mordió el nudo deshaciéndolo al instante, se acercó y abrió su mochila, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó el teléfono.

—Aquí el capitán Richard Senedor.  
—Oye Richard, ¿Tienes alguna novedad sobre los ponis? Te llamé hace rato y no contestaste ¿Hubo algún problema?  
—¿Problemas?, no no, ¿problemas?… no hubo ninguno, solo es que… parece que… me quede dormido más de la cuenta.

En efecto, Richard no era el mejor mintiendo, la educación inculcada un su hogar no se lo permitía, y eso tuvo sus repercusiones en el futuro, ante esto, Twilight solo se limitó a hacer un facehoof, esperando que no lo haya arruinado.

—Está bien Richard, recuerda que tienes un tiempo limitado, sino tienes algún indicio, deberás volver de inmediato, y la próxima vez quiero que tú llames, ¿entendido?  
—Entendido general, cambio y fuera —dijo cortando la transmisión.

El general colgó su teléfono, estaba pensativo, tomó una foto de su pelotón, en la esquina superior derecha se encontraba su mejor amigo, su mirada era indescifrable, se preocupaba por los últimos sucesos que estaba atravesando, sin notar que un soldado lo esperaba en frente de su escritorio con una pila de papeles.

—Sé que estabas mintiéndome amigo, solo espero que pienses las cosas fríamente antes de volver a contactarme.  
—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el soldado.  
—Ah, perdón, no sabía que estaba allí, ¿Qué necesita?  
—Vengo del otro lado, los cuarteles me mandaron a dejarle estos papeles que necesitan ser firmado urgentemente.  
—Está bien, déjamelos, si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por las instalaciones o puedes volver a la Tierra y regresar después.  
—Gracias general, ah, y una cosa más, los superiores le suplican que esta vez utilice una mejor caligrafía para llenar los papeles, ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro —dijo el soldado, dejando al general solo.  
—Mejor caligrafía, yo les daré su "mejor caligrafía" —dijo agarrando el primer papel del montón—, ahora que lo pienso, eso de las vacaciones no suenan tan mal ahora.

En el refugio, Richard miraba hacia el infinito, Twilight se le acercó y con voz comprensiva le dijo:

—Sé que es difícil, pero haces lo correcto.

Richard no pudo no darle la razón a esos ojos brillantes, el momento era algo emotivo hasta que el estómago de ambos rujió, pidiendo algo de comer.

—Lo lamento Richard, no hay comida, Spike y otros ponis fueron a buscar pero todavía no regresaron.  
—No quiero ser una molestia, además soy su prisionero.  
—No lo tomes así, eres nuestro aliado, no nuestro prisionero, pero podemos aprovechar el momento, es hora de que nos cuentes todo acerca de tu base.  
—¡Miren allá! —exclamó Rarity.

Entrando de la otra parte de la cueva, el grupo de expedición de Spike regresaba de su búsqueda, algunos cargaban frutos y bayas del bosque, estos debían ser inspeccionados por Zecora para asegurar que fueran comestibles.

Spike se acercó corriendo a Twilight para darle un abrazo, las demás se abalanzaron contra él.

—Oh Spike, estas a salvo —dijo alegremente Rarity.  
—Si Spike, estábamos preocupadas por ti —agregó Twilight.  
—Bien hecho vaquero, trajiste comida —dijo Applejack.  
—¡Comida! —gritó Rainbow despertando de su desmayo y derribando a Spike.  
—Tranquila Rainbow, hay suficiente para todos —dijo Spike apartándose y sacando unos frutos de un bolso marrón teñido de rojo.  
—¿De dónde sacaste eso Spike? —preguntó Twilight intrigada.

Spike la miró con ojos llenos de tristezas, recordando el origen del bolso.

—Twilight… ¿Dónde está el doctor Whooves?  
—¿Por qué quieres saber…  
—Twilight solo… dime donde está por favor…—dijo suplicante.  
—Está en aquel rincón —dijo señalándolo con su casco.  
—Ya regreso.

Caminó con el bolso en sus garras y con un nudo en la garganta, se aceró al doctor que charlaba animadamente con su hija Dinky, instintivamente escondió la mochila atrás de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Hola doctor ¿Qué tal su día?  
—Debo decir que bien, no sirve de nada ser negativo. —respondió cortante.

Spike nunca había dado una noticia como esta en su vida, era algo difícil para él, pero le suplicó al grupo que lo dejaran dar la noticia el mismo.

—Tengo malas noticias doctor, encontré esto en el bosque —dijo mostrando el bolso ensangrentado.

El doctor parecía haberlo reconocido.

—¿Do-donde encontraste esto? —dijo con voz quebradiza.  
—Estaba… estaba al lado del cuerpo de Derpy, lo siento.  
—¿Cómo es que…? No, no es posible… ¡No, mi querida Derpy! Esto no puede ser.

Las ponis miraban la escena, las malas noticias no paraban de llegar, la última mensajera había muerto y no había forma de contactar a las demás ciudades sobre la situación.

Spike consolaba al doctor en su hombro, Dinky le preguntaba qué es lo que sucedía, pero sólo escuchar repetir el nombre de su madre entre lágrimas era suficiente para ella que también se echó a llorar desconsolada.

Richard estaba cabizbajo, el sólo recordar el relato de Samuel le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque no haya estado allí, se sentía culpable por ello.

Twilight notó la mirada de sus amigas y se apresuró a decir:

—Bueno chicas, vengan a comer.

Los elementos, Spike y Richard se juntaron en un círculo mientras comían los frutos del bosque, era difícil masticar y digerir con los últimos sucesos.

«Espero que tenga suerte princesa».

**XXX**

En algún lugar de la inhóspita Luna, el alma de Celestia aparecía en uno de los cráteres, le parecía extraño volver después de cientos de años, recuerdos inundaban su mente, pero no había tiempo para recuerdos, dio un pequeño salto que, gracias a la poca gravedad, la ayudó a salir y emprender su búsqueda, quería encontrarla para explicarle la situación, aunque ya pasó un tiempo desde su retorno de Nightmare Moon, sus secuelas aún perduran hasta hoy, así que una situación como esta puede volver a hundirla en la depresión y la tristeza.

Luego de saltar y recorrer gran parte del suelo lunar, se detuvo a descansar encima de una roca, dejando caer gotas de sudor del mismo esfuerzo, al recuperar el aliento, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas , al percatarse que había un cráter gigante, se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras y saltó, elevándose más de la cuenta. Al mirar hacia abajo, notó una luz salir de una cueva en una de las laderas del cráter, trató de impulsarse hacia abajo pero la falta de gravedad le jugó en contra y la dejó varada ascendiendo lentamente hacia el espacio, sus alas eran inútiles y no la ayudaban en nada, pensó que sería su fin, en su mente, repasaba cada primavera que pasó junto a su hermana, corriendo por los jardines reales, creciendo, peleando contra Discord y King Sombra, hasta el fatídico día de su destierro.

El espacio hacía de ella su presa, jugaba un rato antes de devorarla completamente, hasta que un lazo de color azul oscuro con centro gris y brillo, la enlazó su pata y la atrajo hacia la cueva, azotando el suelo y levantando polvo.

Al recuperarse, Celestia vio como una sombra se escabullía por los corredores.

—¡Luna, espera!

Comenzó a recorrer esos pasillos tallados a mano, parecía que su hermanita estuvo ocupada durante el milenio que estuvo exiliada, había lámparas de piedra con una extraña luz celeste que iluminaban los pasillos. La sombra era más rápida que ella, apenas podía seguirle el paso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la habitación más grande, tenía una lámpara gigante colgada del techo, una pared con dibujos tallados de distintos temas, pero lo más impresionante era el dibujo del techo, el cual se veía a Nightmare Moon apoderándose de Equestria con el poder de un rayo con forma de luna pintada de un color indescifrable para Celestia, allí estaba Luna, mirando el techo algo melancólica, algo que a Celestia le aterraba.

—Luna… ¿estás bien?  
—Al principio no parecía una mala idea…  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó aterrada, esperando no confirmar sus pensamientos.  
—A esto, de usar mi prisión para, de igual manera, traerles la noche eterna, pero ni todas las estrellas del universo me hubiera dado el poder necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan, lo cual fue frustrante al principio, pero descubrí como usarlas para volver aquel fatídico día —la voz de Luna empezaba a cambiar, se hacía más vil, mientras un aura negra empezó a rodear el piso alrededor de ella.  
—Luna yo… lamento haber actuado como actué, yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti.  
—Eso mismo dijiste la primera vez que lo hiciste, no parece haber cambiado nada.  
—Pero esta vez lo hice para protegerte, los humanos podían haberte capturado y tú lo sabes —dijo Celestia  
—¡Mentira! —gritó— Seguro ya ganaron la guerra y saliste en los periódicos como "La gran Celestia, nuestra salvadora" mientras que la débil e indefensa Luna se refugió en su astro para proteger su plot real —dijo mientras la oscuridad cubría sus patas y su cola, escalando a través de su cuerpo, convirtiendo su pelaje a un color negro como la noche.  
—Luna, por favor, me estas asustando, hablemos civilizadamente —dijo Celestia mientras retrocedía asustada, sabiendo que Nightmare Moon estaba hablando por ella.  
—¡Seguramente al decirme que querías ser mi amiga también era mentira, dímelo Celestia, ¿ESO TAMBIEN FUE UNA MAS DE TUS MENTIRAS?! —gritó al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo emitió un poderoso destello oscuro en forma de explosión, obscureciendo toda la sala en un instante.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Y que piensan mis lectores sobre suspenso? Bah, nose si esto del final es suspenso, pero tuve otros motivos para cortar el capitulo en esa parte, igual no me arrepiento y creo que ustedes tampoco.**

**Doy las gracias a los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de FoxOxidian, yo tambien lo espero (?, Sg91, comprendo lo de Derpy y gracias por lo de expresar el momento ^^, Tailsy Chan x2, como le dije a Sg91, la muerte de Derpy fue algo que se me ocurrio de ultimo momento, veran que en este capitulo utilice un poco de ese argumento para hacerlo un poco mas dramatico, si fuera por mi lado Broni, hubiera hecho que todos sobrevivieran, pero esto es la guerra, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale... excepto campear, campear de de putos (?. Por otro lado, varios amigos al explicarles de que se trataba el fic me dijeron que se parecia a Avatar, puede que varias partes les sean familiar, pero no esta basado en eso, ni mucho menos los capitulos finales, asi que por favor, no me odies D: (?, y por ultimo el review de Guest, si hubieras leido unos capitulos atras sabrias que ya habia nombrado a Luna al igual que en este capitulo, y Discord... bueno... no se como decirlo... asi que mejor no lo digo ^^  
**

**Si te gustó el fic, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	9. Capitulo 8: En busca de ayuda

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**Cada vez se me hace mas dificil poner algo en este espacio, dejenme pensar... Ah ya se, el prologo cambio, bueno, en realidad solo agregué una pequeña cosa al inicio que pienso usar mas adelante, es como una nueva forma de iniciar, pero no afecta en nada al desarrollo actual del fanfic, pasense para leer la actualizacion.  
**

**Por otro lado, este capitulo hace mencion a Discord y Chrysalis, tanto que ustedes, mis impacientes lectores, pedian desde hace rato, aunque sólo es un adelanto, su papel en esta guerra se dara a conocer en el proximo capitulo.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Discord caminaba alegre a través del bosque, su estomago gruñó, agarró una piedra, jugó con ella lanzándola al aire, al caer, esta se convirtió en una manzana, la cual devoró con gusto, siguió su camino hasta que un escalofrió recorrió cada escama de su cuerpo, era extraño para él, solo tuvo esa sensación una vez cuando las princesas lo estaban a punto de capturar. Peligro, la fuente de sus escalofríos, pero esta vez era uno mucho más intenso, realmente era un enemigo formidable al que enfrentaban, extendió sus alas y sobrevoló la planicie para ver si llegaba a ver algo irregular, pero no había caso, todavía su ubicación era algo lejana como para notar algo. Descendió lentamente, sin poder sacarse esa emoción de su cabeza.

«Debo estar alucinando, mejor dejo de comer esas rocas-manzanas antes de que maduren» pensó, mientras retomaba su andar.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto, en una especie de colmena hecha con rocas, la reina de los simuladores miraba por un hueco que cumplía como ventana, su humor no era el mejor desde hace poco, en realidad, toda la colmena estaba de mal humor, había mucho movimiento por la reciente escasez de amor en la zona. Un simulador sirviente entra en los aposentos de la reina.

—Mi querida reina, ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
—Estoy preocupada, siento que ya no nos llega el amor de Equestria como antes.  
—¿El amor tiene tanto alcance? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Sí, literalmente, su gentiliza y amor están en el aire y eso, digamos, que nos satisface, o mejor dicho, no nos pone tan de mal humor como ahora esclavo —dijo Chrysalis—, es como si su amor se hubiera evaporado, como si algo mas lo hubiera opacado —expresó pensativa.

El sirviente la vio con mirada extraña, su reina no era tan suave y abierta, la falta de amor le estaba afectando. Chrysalis se dio cuenta de ello, entonces le replico:

—¿¡Que tanto miras plebeyo!? ¡Ve a retomar tus deberes, o mejor aún, tráeme un aperitivo, rápido!  
—Está bien mi reina, ya regreso —dijo su sirviente.

Salió por el agujero de su cueva, pero antes miró hacia atrás, observando como su querida reina miraba pensativa por la ventana, admirando su figura unos instantes, antes de retirarse del lugar.

**XXX**

Las sombras devoraron el lugar, Celestia no sabía si estaba con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, gritó el nombre de su hermana repetidas veces, tratando de encontrarla, vientos oscuros soplaban en todas direcciones, Celestia buscó intensamente la fuente de las brisas de la noche.

Iluminó su cuerno y proyecto una esfera de luz protectora que alumbraba una pequeña área alrededor de ella, pero fue suficiente para encontrar a Luna envuelta en una esfera oscura.

—¡Luna! —gritó desgarradoramente, acercándose lentamente peleando contra los fuertes vientos.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba en posición fetal, llorando, al mismo tiempo que Nightmare Moon hablaba con ella.

—Se lo que quieres Luna —expresó Nightmare Moon—, yo te puedo hacer más poderosa que Celestia y podrás acabar con los humanos. Serás la heroína y tu hermana quedara como la debilucha.  
—Eso suena… tentador —respondió débilmente Luna.  
—¿Lo es verdad? Ahora, acepta mi oferta y seremos la salvación de Equestria, piensa en la cantidad de súbditos que te querrán luego de esto.  
—Amor… súbditos… respeto... —dijo con voz débil.  
—¿Aceptas? —dijo Nightmare Moon, extendiendo una figura parecida a la de un casco frente a ella.

Luna fue acercando el suyo para tocarlo, en ese instante, Celestia aparece dentro de la burbuja negra, siendo rápidamente atrapada por varias garras oscuras, sujetándola contra la pared del domo.

—¡Luna no! —dijo forcejeando— ¡solo te está utilizando! Si logra acabar con la guerra, dominara Equestria con la noche eterna, por favor hermana, escúchame.  
—¡No les prestes atención! Únete a mí.

Sus pezuñas estaban a centímetros de tocarse pero Celestia hizo explotar su cuerpo con luz, quemando las manos oscuras que la apresaba.

—¡Noooo! —gritó teletransportandose a su lado abrazándola.

La pezuña de Luna se quedó estática, lo mismo que la de Nightmare Moon.

—¡Tienes amigos que te quieren, piensa en Pip y los elementos!

La burbuja empezó a deformarse.

—¡Desde la noche de Nightmare, todos nuestros súbditos te adoran, eres querida por ellos!

La burbuja explotó, dejando solo a Luna con un manto negro.

—¡Y lo más importante, no te he mentido cuando buscaba tu amistad!  
—¡No la escuches! —dijo Nightmare Moon con un efecto parecido a la voz de Chrysalis, saliendo de la oscuridad de la espalda de Luna.  
—¡Tú te convertiste en mi mejor amiga Luna! —dijo Celestia mientras su cuerno brillante entró en contacto con el cuerno de Luna— ¡Te amo, hermana mía!

El cuerno de Celestia envió un aura brillante que se expandió desde el cuerno, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo removiendo la oscuridad de su hermana, haciendo que sus cuerpos brillen, la sombra que atormentaba a Luna yacía sufriendo en el suelo.

—¡Es hora de desaparecer monstruo! —gritó Celestia a la sombra de Nightmare Moon.  
—¡Tontas, todavía sigo siendo parte de Luna, no es lo último que verán de mí! —dijo desapareciendo entre el espectáculo de luces creado por sus cuernos.

Luna se mostró del todo débil luego de casi permitir que Nightmare Moon la posesionara, aun en los brazos de su hermana mayor no pudo contenerse a corresponder ese abrazo que salvó su vida.

—Yo también te amo hermana —respondió separándose del abrazo.  
—Nunca lo olvides —dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

Se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas cálidas, prontamente, Luna se empezó a sentir culpable.

—Lo-lo siento, deje que mis emociones me controlaran e hicieran salir la peor parte de mí, perdón, perdón, no debí hacerlo, no es el mejor momento para eso.  
—No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para discutir eso, ahora, necesito que nos ayudes Luna.  
—Yo-yo, no-nose, no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte, después de lo que pasó en Ponyville, no creo estar lista, creo que sería más útil si me quedo aquí y…  
—¡No digas eso! No eres una inútil Luna, ellos nos superaron en número y poder bélico, aunque pareciera que eran simples, resultaron ser inteligentes, ellos podrían no correr a nuestra velocidad, pero esas cosas que ellos utilizan y hacen mucho ruido les permiten eso y más, tampoco pueden volar como los pegasos, pero inventaron la forma de surcar los cielos con enormes pájaros diferentes a nuestros dirigibles. La cosa es que tenemos un plan, y te necesitamos, yo te necesito, para asegurar un futuro a tus súbditos.

Luna razonó por un momento, imaginando el posible futuro que les esperaba sino los ayudaba.

—Está bien Celestia, voy a volver al campo de batalla contigo.  
—¡Excelente! —exclamó Celestia.  
—Pero tengo una duda, ¿Cómo hiciste para venir hasta aquí?  
—Por el hechizo de alma reflejo, ¿Lo recuerdas?  
—Mmm, tengo vagos recuerdos…  
—No importa, no es tiempo de recordar viejos tiempos, ¿Cómo harás para salir de la Luna hermana? —preguntó preocupada.  
—De la misma forma que lo hice la primera vez, las estrellas que me ayudaron a escapar no están fuera de órbita todavía.

Celestia no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su hermana.

—¿Hay alguna forma en que te pueda ayudar?  
—No será necesario, acompáñame afuera.

En un destello azul, Luna teletransportó a ambas al exterior.

—Déjame mostrarte como lo hice.

Levantó su cuerno, empezando a acumular magia progresivamente, alcanzando el nivel de cinco capas mágicas casi al instante de haber comenzado, Celestia presenciaba todo con gran admiración, su poder ciertamente era bastante alto, considerando que es más joven que ella, si se pondría a practicar la superaría completamente al llegar a su edad.

Al terminar de concentrar su magia, Luna disparo un rayo triple que impactaron en tres estrellas diferentes, estas se iluminaron y se conectaron entre sí, formando un triángulo de color plateado con bordes azul oscuro.

—¿Eso es un portal? —preguntó Celestia con curiosidad.  
—Hermana, sabes que no tengo el poder para hacer un portal de tal magnitud, esto es algo menos complicado.  
—¿Complicado?  
—Como sabes, no podemos volar por el espacio en nuestra forma actual, pero, las estrellas son capaces de recorrer el espacio sin problemas, así que, use todos mis conocimientos para convertir mi cuerpo físico en una estrella y así poder regresar sana y salva a Equestria.  
—Impresionante —dijo sorprendida y con la boca abierta, asombrada de las habilidades de su hermana.  
—Gracias, nos vemos en Equestria hermana mía —dijo Luna despidiéndose.

Se arrodillo, abrió sus alas y dio un gran salto, elevándose y dejándose llevar por la gravedad para llegar hacia su hechizo, dio un impulso extra con sus alas para asegurar su llegada, atravesó esa estela estelar, su cuerpo de alicornio se transformó en una estrella plateada con un aura azul oscuro, Celestia la saludó desde el suelo en forma de despedida mientras Luna, cual estrella fugaz, surcó el frio espacio con destino a su hogar, dispuesta a ayudar a sus súbditos y amigos.

Celestia se puso pensativa por un momento, una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras lentamente deshacía su hechizo, desvaneciéndose a la vista de la nada.

**XXX**

En el refugio, Rarity levitaba su lápiz dando un suspiro, en señal de un trabajo bien hecho, en frente de ella estaba el mapa de la base enemiga, pulido en cada detalle posible para evitar errores.

—Al fin terminamos —dijo Twilight.

—El lugar no parece la gran cosa —dijo Rainbow con aire de grandeza.

—Créeme, hay mucho movimiento allí, personas, armas y otras cosas, y es mucho más grande de lo que parece en el plano, por cierto buen trabajo…—dijo Richard tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella unicornio blanca.

—Rarity.  
—Ah sí, Rarity, muy lindos tus dibujos, bien trabajados en muchos aspectos.  
—Gracias querido —expresó Rarity.  
—¿Y ahora que sigue Twilight? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Bueno, tendremos que esperar a las princesas para…  
—¡Eso no será necesario! —interrumpió Celestia descendiendo desde la entrada superior y aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo.  
—¡Princesa Celestia! —exclamaron las chicas.  
—¿Y dónde está la princesa Luna? —preguntó Spike.

De pronto, una estrella hizo su aparición desde arriba, descendiendo lentamente girando sobre si misma mientras dejaba una pequeña estela de brillos de colores oscuros, al tocar el suelo, se expande un poco y empieza a elevarse, dejando ver de a poco a Luna, primero sus cascos, luego su cuerpo y su cola que ondeaba por sí sola, finalizando con su cabeza y su melena, la estrella desapareció, dejando a una muy animada y sonriente princesa Luna.

—¡Princesa Luna! —exclamaron Twilight, Applejack y Rarity que corrieron y la abrazaron sin dejarla respirar.  
—¡Ya chicas, déjenme respirar que me asfixian! —rogó Luna.

Las chicas la dejaron respirar mientras algunos de los ponis se acercaban a saludarla, luego de las bienvenidas, un semblante serio se apodero del ambiente.

—Twilight Sparkle, ¿En qué puedo ser de utilidad?  
—Bien, ahora que está aquí, necesito que vayas a buscar los elementos de la armonía que quedaron en la bóveda del palacio, sólo así podre llevar a cabo mi plan.  
—Lo lamento Twilight Sparkle, solo Celestia puede tener acceso a dicha bóveda —dijo Luna, Twilight solo se entristeció ante eso.  
—Eso no es cierto hermana, recuerdas aquel día que te dije que pusieras tu cuerno en esa ranura, era para registrarte y pudieras disponer de los elementos cuando fuese necesario, no era para verte el plot como afirmaste y reprochaste durante todo el día.

La cara de Luna se tiño de rojo al escuchar ese comentario, la cara de los elementos era indescifrable con leves sonrojos, Richard solo tenía una ceja levantada.

—Es-está bien —dijo Luna—, traeré los elementos devuelta.

Dicho esto, Luna despegó del suelo y salió de la cueva, volando rápidamente hacia la ciudad tomada de Canterlot.

—Twilight, Luna traerá los elementos, tengo por seguro, ahora debemos proseguir con el plan —dijo Celestia.  
—Está bien, escuchen, estuve analizando la situación y creo que hay una pequeña posibilidad de derrotar a los humanos, por eso le pedí a las princesas que trajeran los elementos devuelta, es una teoría nada más, pero podría funcionar…—expresó Twilight.

Sus amigas escucharon atentamente el plan de Twilight, y aunque solo se basara en conjeturas y teorías, tenían que confiar en ella, era la última esperanza que tenían. Richard no entendía mucho el asunto de la magia ni de los elementos, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar a las ponis a como dé lugar.

Finalizando con su pequeña exposición, Twilight esperó el comentario de sus amigas.

—¿Esa es nuestra única opción? —preguntó Rarity algo asustada.  
—Me temó que si chicas, es nuestra última oportunidad —contestó Twilight.  
—No lo sé terroncito, no creo que estos ponis quieran pelear —dijo señalando a los ponis de la cueva—, ¿entonces quienes nos acompañaran al campo de batalla?  
—Esa es la otra parte de mi plan, podemos usar la magia de la princesa y la mía para hacer portales a las demás ciudades y pedirles ayuda personalmente, pero para eso, necesitare la ayuda de mis amigas, ¿Qué dicen, quieren salvar a Equestria otra vez?

Richard solo podía mirar impotente la situación, Twilight parecía tener cierta esperanza desde que lograron dar con el soldado, quería que sus mejores amigas también compartieran ese sentimiento, ¿Pero lo lograría?

—¡Si ayudarte implica poder patear traseros humanos, cuenta conmigo! —exclamó Rainbow Dash, chocando casco con Twilight.  
—¡Es hora de participar en un nuevo rodeo, cuenta conmigo dulzura! —exclamó Applejack, chocando casco con Rainbow y Twilight.

Sorpresivamente Rarity se unió con sus amigas, las demás la miraron algo sorprendidas.

—Rarity, no creo que sea buena idea que participes…—dijo Applejack.  
—Nada de eso, yo también quiero echar a esos brutos invasores de nuestro hogar.  
—¡Oye, estoy aquí! —protestó Richard.  
—Sin ofender —fue su única respuesta.  
—¿Pinkie, Fluttershy, que dicen, nos ayudan? —preguntó Twilight.

Fluttershy dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, sin necesidad de palabras, dio a entender que ya no sería parte de esto. Pinkie por otro lado, estaba pensativa al respecto.

—No, no lo sé chicas, no sé si podre seguir con esto.  
—Por favor Pinkie, te necesitamos, no te estamos pidiendo que pelees, sólo queremos que nos ayudes a pedir ayuda a las otras ciudades…—dijo Twilight, esperando la respuesta de su amiga rosa.  
—Está bien, pero sólo eso —respondió juntando cascos con las ponis.

Las miradas se desviaron hacia Richard, como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.  
—¿No vas a unírtenos?  
—No creo que deba —contestó—, es un momento personal para ustedes.  
—Bueno, si no quieres no lo hagas.

Las chicas se separaron, listas para escuchar la segunda parte del plan, la princesa Celestia preparó su cuerno con el hechizo del portal.

—Tu Applejack, iras a Appleloosa, hablaras con el alguacil y luego visitaras a nuestros amigos los búfalos y convencerás al jefe Thunderhooves de apoyarnos —dijo Twilight.  
—Entendido Twilight.  
—Tu Rainbow, iras con la gente de Cloudsdale y hazlos entrar en razón para apoyarnos, sé que tienen miedo por ser las presas que ellos buscan pero deben ayudarnos si los quieren echar.  
—¡Dalo por hecho cerebrito! —expresó Rainbow  
—Rarity, tu iras a Manehattan, ve y habla con el gobernador, informales sobre la situación actual.

Rarity se estremeció por el lugar que le tocó, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Está bien querida, lo hare con gusto.  
—Y tu Pinkie, iras a Fillydelphia, al igual que Rarity debes buscar al gobernador.

Pinkie dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una que las chicas no veían desde hace tiempo, Twilight eligió ese lugar especialmente para ella.

—¡Cuenta conmigo Twily! —dijo Pinkie un poco eufórica, cosa que sus amigas notaron.  
—Yo también quiero ir —propuso Spike.  
—¡Ni loco! —respondió Twilight— Tú te quedaras aquí y ayudaras con la comida.  
—Twilight, por favor, yo también quiero ayudar además…  
—¡Ya te dije que no Spike, no seas tan insolente dragón!  
—¡Twilight escúchame sólo un segundo! —gritó el dragón, dejando muda a Twilight— sé que lo haces para protegerme, y sé que soy un bebe dragón, pero este no es el momento para actuar de esta manera, tu misma lo dijiste, hay que hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, es por eso que no dejare que hagan todo el trabajo duro mientras yo sólo me dedico a estas tareas, por favor Twilight, al menos escucha mi propuesta.

Todas miraron a Spike con admiración, en especial Rarity.

—Dime que tienes planeado —dijo Twilight secamente.  
—Estamos en la época de la migración de los dragones, si la princesa me hace un portal, podre ir a hablar con ellos y convencerlos de que nos ayuden.

Los recuerdos de aquella aventura para descubrir su identidad volvían a la mente de Twilight, la manera en que lo maltrataron y molestaron le hacía hervir su sangre, pero en parte las palabras de Spike estaban en lo cierto, no podían perder oportunidades como las que su dragón proponía.

—Está bien Spike, puedes ir —dijo suspirando derrotada.  
—¿En serio? Gracias, gracias, gracias —dijo Spike mientras la abrazaba.  
—En caso de emergencia, llévate esto —dijo Twilight mientras de su cuerno salía una pequeña esfera blanca del tamaño de una perla.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—Si las cosas se complican, solo arrójala al suelo y producirá un poderoso brillo cegador, así podrás escapar.  
—Entendido Twilight —respondió Spike.

La unicornio violeta miro a sus amigas y su dragón, pensó por un momento en los viejos tiempos y los buenos ratos que pasaron, luego giró para ver Richard, que se convirtió en la esperanza que estaban esperando.

—¿Lista princesa? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Lista —respondió.

Así, Celestia disparo su magia reiteradas veces, creando cinco portales que llevarían a las heroínas y al dragón a los lugares indicados.

—¿Todas tienen claro su objetivo?  
—¡Sí! —gritaron todas.  
—Buena suerte, que los ancestros las acompañen.

Así, todos el umbral de sus respectivos portales para poner en marcha el último plan para salvar a Equestria.

**XXX**

La tarde y el sol abrazador azotaban las calles de Appleloosa, eran pocos los ponis que las recorrían, unas carretas que servían como taxis y los trabajadores de los manzanos estaban trabajando para mantener las plantaciones con el justo nivel del agua. Braeburn se encontraba como voluntario en esa pesada tarea, el sudor recorría su cuerpo, ni la sombra de los arboles era refugio del calor.

—¡Por mil pasteles de manzana! Estos dos meses de intenso calor no da tregua, que estará pasando por la cabeza de la princesa —se quejó Braeburn para sí mismo.

—Deja de quejarte Braeburn y utiliza esa energía para regar los manzanos, ya no nos podemos permitir seguir perdiendo más de nuestros arboles —dijo una joven poni.

—Está bien… caray, tiene mucha razón —dijo mientras continuaba con su labor.

De repente, un extraño brillo sacó a Braeburn de sus pensamientos, fue a inspeccionar el lugar hasta que se topó con el portal, pero como nunca había visto uno en su vida, subió al primer árbol que pudo y gritó.

—¡Por los dientes de la abuela! ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? —dijo temblando de miedo en una de las ramas con los ojos cerrados.

Applejack atravesó el portal y vio a su primo asustado encima de un árbol, hasta que la rama que lo soportaba se quebró y cayó de lleno al suelo, sin dudarlo lo asistió.

—¿Estas bien vaquero? —preguntó Applejack.

—No es nada prima… ¡Prima! —dijo recuperándose y abrazándola enérgicamente— Vaya que me sorprendiste con tu visita, ¿Que te trae al campo de manzanos de Appleloosa querida prima?

—Escucha terroncito, necesito que me lleves con el alguacil lo más rápido posible —dijo mientras emprendía el galope a toda velocidad.

—Wow, tranquila prima, ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por ver al alguacil? —respondió mientras trataba de seguir su paso— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Te lo explicare en el camino —contestó mientras se perdían por el follaje de los árboles.

**XXX**

En una colina verdosa, el portal se abría y dejaba ver como una poni rosa llegaba a la ciudad de Fillydelphia, su cara tenía una extraña sonrisa melancólica, como si esperara ver a alguien en especial.

Vio a dos pequeños potrillos jugando entre ellos mientras sus padres los miraban con ternura, Pinkie se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpe, me podría indicar donde está el hotel "Cascos dorados" por favor —preguntó Pinkie un tanto suplicante.

—No hay problema, sigue ese camino hasta la salida del parque y luego cinco calles hacia el norte, te darás cuenta cual es cuando llegues allí.

—Muchas gracias, por cierto, lindos potrillos —dijo Pinkie.

—Gracias —dijeron sus padres.

Así emprendió una caminata por las calles de la ciudad, viendo a todos esos ponis pasear, correr para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, potrillos siendo llevados en carriolas, unos jóvenes jugando al futbol, entre otras cosas, las cuales Pinkie adoraba volver a sentir en Ponyville, esos días que significaban una nueva aventura llena de risas y alegría, una pastelería de vivos colores llamó su atención, a través de la vidriera se veían cupcakes de distintos colores, tiras de gomitas colgaban del techo cerca de las luces, bastones de caramelos adornaban pedazos de pastel en las esquinas, galletas dentro de frascos de vidrio, su boca se hizo agua y su estómago gruño rogándole algo dulce para deleitarse, sacudió su cabeza para volver a enfocarse en su misión, pero imágenes de los Cakes inundaban su mente, sabía que debía cumplir con su deber y que cada segundo era crucial, pero no podía seguir sin visitar a la razón de su felicidad.

Un edificio de cinco estrellas era la maravilla de la cuadra, con un aspecto clásico pero al mismo tiempo moderno, el hotel parecía tocar el cielo, entró y le preguntó a la recepcionista:

—Disculpe ¿Aquí se alojan el señor y la señora Cake?

—Déjeme consultar el registro…—dijo la poni recepcionista— si aquí están, piso nueve, habitación ochenta y siete, ¿Quiere que les avise que va a verlos?

—No gracias —respondió la poni rosa.

Así, tomó uno de los ascensores, tenía tapiz rojo con detalle dorados y un espejo que parecía darle un efecto infinito, Pinkie se acomodó el cabello para que no pareciera desordenado, las puertas se abrieron, una pareja ingresó mientras Pinkie salía, el pasillo era largo, con lámparas de bonito diseño que iluminaban su andar, el numero 87 marcado con números plateados indicaba la habitación de los Cakes, algo temerosa, tocó la puerta con su casco y esperó.

—¡Pinkie Pie! —gritaron los Cakes en señal de alegría luego de abrir la puerta.

Pinkie sólo los abrazó en forma afectiva, era algo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo.

**XXX**

Rainbow entró rápidamente al portal, se elevó y se dirigió a las oficinas del alcalde, las calles de Cloudsdale estaban desiertas, tablas de madera cubrían las puertas de los edificios, Rainbow era la única pegaso deambulando por allí, las nubes no eran blancas sino grises, como un día de lluvia, la fábrica de arcoíris estaba cerrada, todo era una ciudad fantasma.

Mientras volaba a toda velocidad, la pegaso de melena de arcoíris recordaba a los Wonderbolts y su destruido sueño, la vez que estuvo en la gala con Soarin, cuando fue a la academia con Spitfire como capitana y su compañera Lighting Dust, cuando los vio actuar varias veces en espectáculos aéreos cuando era solo una potranca pequeña, unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro y se confundieron con su rastro de arcoíris, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos que venían del suelo, aterrizó y buscó el origen del extraño ruido, esa calle parecía algo espeluznante pero eso no le afectaba.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó a la nada.

De repente, una sombra se escabulló y tiró un bote de basura, Rainbow volteó pero no encontró a nadie, se empezaba a asustar al notar varias sombras moverse, pero no pudo distinguir una figura concreta.

—¿Qui-quien anda allí? Se los advierto, soy cinta negra en karate —dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Pero su advertencia fue en vano, de uno de los callejones oscuros, se disparó una red que atrapó a Rainbow, inmovilizándola completamente.

—¿¡Que sucede!? Déjenme salir rufianes —exclamó Rainbow.

Pero sin resultado, arrastraron a Rainbow hacia el callejón, donde lentamente, sus quejas se hicieron menos audibles hasta que las calles volvieron a tornarse silenciosas.

**XXX**

En la base de un gran monte de rocas, un pequeño dragón aparecía, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigas, emprendió la escalada y rápidamente llegó a la cima, los dragones dormían plácidamente unos eran grandes, otros medianos, pero indudablemente, él seguía siendo el más pequeño del lugar, buscaba el lugar adecuado para esconderse y esperar que despertasen para poder hablar con ellos, se escondió detrás de unas rocas, realmente no sabía cuándo despertarían, así que para compensar el tiempo que tendría que esperar, se recostó y cerró los ojos para tomar una siesta.

—¿Creen que este muerto? —preguntó uno de los dragones.

—Aun respira, ¿Acaso no lo ves? —respondió otro.

—Déjame intentar algo —dijo un tercer dragón agarrando una vara y picando a Spike.

Este fue abriendo sus ojos en forma molesta.

—Sólo cinco minuto más Twilight —dijo un poco sonámbulo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a darse cuenta que dragones lo despertaron.

—Miren que trajo la basura de la princesa, pero si es él bebe dragón poni —dijo un dragón colorado.

—Ho-hola chicos, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo los trató la vida? —dijo Spike con una risilla nerviosa.

El trio de brabucones sonrió maliciosamente, imaginando las cosas que le harían al dragoncito, sus garras se fueron acercando lentamente, mientras que Spike sólo se refugió en sus brazos, esperando lo peor.

**XXX**

Un viento refrescante enfriaba la azotea del edificio más alto de Manehattan, Rarity sentía esto de primera mano, el portal la trajo a ese lugar.

«Gracias Celestia, no podías haberme enviado a un lugar más alto» pensó.

Bajó del edificio y puso marcha hacia el hospital, un día nublado azotaba la ciudad y una llovizna la adornaba un poco, a Rarity ya no le importaba su aspecto, sólo quería llegar a un compromiso que estaba muy adentro de su corazón, se detuvo para analizar su ubicación, no había rastro de un hospital cerca, se acercó a un guardia para preguntarle:

—Disculpe oficial, mi hermanita está internada en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, somos de Ponyville y…

—¿Ponyville? Acompáñeme señorita, se dónde puede estar su hermanita.

—Oh gracias, gracias —dijo Rarity mientras empezaban a galopar a toda velocidad.

Mientras la unicornio esperaba en la sala de espera, el policía conseguía la información que quería.

—¿Sweetie Bell era el nombre de su hermana?

—Si oficial, ¿Esta aquí?

—Está en observación, puede pasar a verla por ser familiar, buena suerte.

—Muchas gracias por todo oficial.

Así, Rarity ingresó al pabellón donde debía estar su hermanita, con un andar lento recorrió ese pasillo que parecía interminable, miró a través de muchas puertas, esos ponis de todas las edades que estaban peleando por su vida, hasta que se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo, su hermana estaba allí, con un respirador en su rostro, su cuello vendado y una intravenosa con sangre, estaba realmente pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Rarity ingresó en el cuarto, su hermanita estaba en coma, el único sonido era de la máquina que registraba sus pulsaciones, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con su casco acaricio su rostro y su melena, apreciándola, deseando que volviera a la normalidad.

«Todo fue mi culpa, sino te hubiera obligado a cargar todas mis cosas ese fatídico día, ahora no estarías aquí, todo por mi egoísmo» pensó mientras recostaba su cabeza a su lado.

—¡Por favor Sweetie, despierta, despierta para poder disculparme y volver todo a la normalidad! —rogó Rarity mientras lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como veran, las ponis tomaron sus rumbos para concretar ciertas cosas pendientes y Spike esta fregado ^^  
**

**Doy las gracias a los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de: **

**maestro jedi: Gracias y no te preocupes, ya habra tiempo para atar todos los hilos sueltos. **

**FoxOxidian: Bueno, el doctor Whooves si tiene su tardis, sólo que yo decidi dejar al doctor como un simple poni de tierra, en otras palabras, no uso el crossover que el fandom le dio de imagen.**

** Sg91: Tendre que hacer una repisa para tus trofeos y si, sólo fue algo temporal.  
**

**Tailsy Chan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA, bueno, como habras leido, ellos no saben que hay guerra pero tienen como un mal presentimiento, en el proximo capitulo les dare sus roles en la guerra.**

**Si te gustó el fic, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Completando misiones

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**¿Se acuerdan que el capitulo anterior les dije que iba a definir los roles de Discord y Chrysalis? Bueno, digamos que por ciertas cosas llamadas examenes, tuve que recortar el capitulo y quedo, bueno, lo que van a leer ahora, les prometo que el proximo capitulo se definira la cuestion concretamente.**

**Ademas, la batalla se aproxima, faltan pocos capitulos para la gran confrontacion entre humanos y ponis! la que definira su destino :D**

**MUY PRONTO, EL FINAL SE ACERCA.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Los edificios en llamas despedían humo que llegaba al cielo, usando eso como pantalla, la princesa de la noche volaba a toda velocidad para atravesar la ciudad sin ser reconocida, descendió lentamente en un callejón oscuro cercano al castillo donde solía residir, los humanos aun recorrían sus calles en busca de algún superviviente o tesoro que pudiera serles útil.

Recordando los viejos tiempos de Nightmare Moon, convirtió su cuerpo en una sombra que recorrió las calles desiertas de Canterlot, los cuerpos de varios caballeros ponis yacían en el suelo, estos abundaban, a diferencia de los cuerpos humanos que se podían contar con los dedos, en su trayecto se encontró con varios edificios que eran inspeccionados, flechas, espadas, armas y demás cosas eran sólo recuerdos de aquel enfrentamiento, pero Luna no se detuvo a meditar sobre una batalla en la que no participó y siguió adelante.

Ingresó al edificio donde estaban resguardados los elementos, varios soldados intentaban romper la puerta que los contenía, Luna pensó que eran unos tontos, no había forma de ingresar a la cámara sino fuera por medio de la magia, para demostrarlo, esperaría a que terminaran con este intento de abrir la bóveda mientras esperaba en un rincón.

—Coloquen las bombas rápido, seguro lo que haya del otro lado nos hará increíblemente ricos, ¡apúrense!  
—Entendido.

«Son más tontos de lo que pensaba» pensó Luna mientras terminaban de colocar la última bomba, estas contaban con temporizador para poder darles tiempo a refugiarse.

Activaron la secuencia de conteo y uno de ellos gritó:

—¡Cúbranse!

Las bombas detonaron, llenando la habitación de polvo y humo junto con un sonido ensordecedor, Luna no se percató de ello y se ensordeció, dejando sólo un zumbido como única cosa audible, mientras refregaba sus orejas tratando de solucionar su problema, los soldados inspeccionaban la puerta.

—¡Mierda! No funciono, volvamos a la base para informar esto al general y ver si nos autoriza a usar algo más potente la próxima vez.  
—Está bien, larguémonos de aquí —dijo el soldado, al mismo tiempo que los demás le seguían.

Luna se materializo en frente de la puerta, aun con la molestia de su oído, metió su cuerno en la ranura y lo hizo brillar, la imagen del centro brillo de un color azul oscuro, las líneas que lo separaban también, el poder de Luna recorría cada rincón de esa puerta, un sonido de varios mecanismos se escuchó y estas se abrieron, revelando una cajita debidamente adornada, Luna abrió la caja para asegurar que los elementos estuvieran allí, con una sonrisa por un trabajo bien hecho, desplego sus alas y alzo vuelo, atravesando una ventana rota y volando nuevamente hacia el escondite subterráneo.

**XXX**

Mientras sus amigas se aventuraban en busca de refuerzos, Twilight hacia unos cálculos en el suelo con una rama, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, analizando todas las posibles situaciones conforme a los resultados que les trajeran las chicas.

—Veamos, si tomo en cuenta que Pinkie no traiga a la armada de Fillydelphia, tendremos que mover el número de soldados para emparejarlos, pero que sucede si…—siguió con sus obsesivos pensamientos.  
—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Richard a Celestia.  
—Es algo obsesiva con la organización, sin contar que esta algo estresada por todo este tema del conflicto —respondió con su semblante serio.  
—¿No crees que necesita ayuda?  
—No lo creo, en este caso, demuestra el esfuerzo que está poniendo de su parte —dijo mientras veía como Twilight dejaba la rama en el suelo.

Se acercó a su lado, Richard también lo hizo, y observaron los cálculos que había realizado.

—Entonces mi leal estudiante, ¿Qué descubriste con todos estos garabatos? —preguntó Celestia.  
—Escuche princesa, no estoy segura si con las tropas adicionales que consigamos logremos vencer a los humanos —dijo Twilight.  
—Si estas segura de eso, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —volvió a preguntar sin perder los estribos.  
—Necesitaremos buscar la alianza de aquellos que fueron nuestros enemigos princesa.  
—¿Cuáles enemigos? —preguntó Richard.  
—Discord y Chrysalis, con ellos peleando a nuestro lado, seguramente lograremos triunfar.

Celestia pensó la propuesta unos segundos.

—Está bien Twilight, buscaremos la ayuda de Discord y Chrysalis.  
—¿Pero cómo se supone que los encontraremos? —preguntó Richard.  
—Encontrar a Chrysalis no será un problema, pero Discord… no sabemos nada de él desde que se reformó, ¿Cómo lo hallaremos?

Mientras pensaban en un respuesta, Twilight notó que Fluttershy estaba escuchando la conversación disimuladamente, al notar eso, la pegaso volvió a esconder su cabeza rápidamente, esperando que no la hayan descubierto, parecía estar ocultando algo.

—Princesa… creo que Fluttershy sabe algo del paradero de Discord —susurró Twilight al oído de la princesa.  
—Mmm, déjame hablar a solas con ella un momento Twilight.  
—De acuerdo.

Celestia se acercó y se sentó al lado de su súbdita de color amarillo, esta no le dirigió la mirada y estuvieron estáticas observando la pared un largo rato hasta que la princesa rompió el silencio.

—Escucha Fluttershy, si sabes algo del paradero de Discord debes decirnos, pero no te obligaremos, sólo ten en cuenta que nos estarías ayudando si nos brindas esa información —dijo la princesa con un tono amable.

Se levantó y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el gentil toque de un casco llamó su atención.

—¿Nos ayudaras?

Fluttershy asintió.

—¿Entonces sabes dónde está?

Fluttershy empezó a hacer círculos en la tierra con su pesuña, al parecer el tema le apenaba un poco, de su mochila sacó una carta que estaba abierta.

—¿Estuviste en contacto con él por cartas?

Sin dejar de jugar con el suelo, asintió con un leve rubor.

Así, Celestia se dispuso a leer la carta detenidamente para dar con la ubicación del posible aliado, mientras que Fluttershy seguía con esa actitud tímida, como si la princesa estuviera leyendo algo privado y vergonzoso para ella.

—Esta carta… ¿él está en camino?

Fluttershy volvió a asentir, esta vez con un poco más de rubor. La princesa meditó la situación un momento.

—Fluttershy, ¿Te gustaría volver a ver a Discord?

Los ojos de la peli rosa se iluminaron como hace mucho no lo hacían, asintiendo energéticamente.

—Entonces te tengo una propuesta —dijo Celestia.

En otro lado de la cueva, Richard conversaba con Twilight.

—Y así fue como Equestria se fundó —concluyó Twilight.  
—Wow, es un excelente resumen —elogió Richard.  
—Gracias, si vas a estar de nuestro lado, al menos debes saber un poco de nuestra historia, ahora cuéntame algo de historia de tu mundo.  
—Pensé que ya averiguaste eso, ya sabes, cuando fuiste de visita a mi mundo.  
—Nah, no averigüe todo lo que quería, en la biblioteca sólo me dieron ciertos libros que seleccionaron previamente, no pude incursar en su historia… —dijo mirando a Richard, cuando este se percató de que era observado giró y Twilight desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado— entonces… ¿Me contaras algo aunque sea?  
—No soy profesor de historia pero, creo que puedo contarte algo —pensó las palabras correctas para empezar—, veamos todo comenzó con…  
—¡Twilight! —gritó la princesa Celestia que galopaba con Fluttershy a su lado, interrumpiendo a Richard y su relato.  
—Creo que tenemos la ubicación de Discord, Fluttershy se ofreció para ir por él.  
—¿En serio Fluttershy?

Ella solo asintió.

—¡Ay Fluttershy, me alegra mucho escuchar eso! —exclamó abrazándola, ella sorprendida corresponde el abrazo de su amiga.  
—Bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha, yo iré a buscar a Chrysalis y Fluttershy ira por Discord, Twilight, planea el resto de la estrategia con Richard —dijo la princesa.  
—¿Princesa no es peligroso que vaya sola al territorio de los simuladores?  
—No hay de que preocuparse mi fiel estudiante, seguramente no tienen el suficiente amor como para enfrentarme, tampoco creo que sean tan orgullosos como para hacerlo —dijo Celestia un tanto egocéntrica.  
—Si usted lo dice, entonces vayan con cuidado las dos —dijo Twilight un tanto preocupada.

Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y abrió dos nuevos portales, ambas se pusieron en posiciones e ingresaron a su respectivo viaje.

«Buena suerte» pensó.

Volvió para hacerle compañía a Richard, este vio que aún tenía una cara de preocupación y le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede Twilight, no crees que tu amiga y la princesa puedan hacerlo?  
—No es eso, sólo es que… no estoy segura si podremos vencerlos eso es todo —respondió con desganas.  
—Pensé que tenías todo planeado, ¿o no es así? —preguntó Richard.  
—Aprendí por las malas que no todo sale como uno lo planea, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que esperar que esto me salga bien?  
—Oye, que las cosas no salgan como uno las planeo no significa que terminen mal, la mayoría de la veces salen mejor de lo que esperabas.

Twilight se sorprendió de las palabras del humano y meditó la situación.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo mientras abría un portal con su magia.  
—Espera ¿A dónde vas?  
—¡No te preocupes, se exactamente qué hacer, si la princesa regresa antes que yo, dile que fui por ayuda! —exclamó Twilight al mismo tiempo que ingresaba en su portal.

«Gracias por las palabras de aliento» pensó mientras que aparecía en la entrada del imperio de cristal.

**XXX**

Un agitado Braeburn y Applejack estaban esperando la respuesta del alguacil luego de haberle contado la situación.

—Sé que están atravesando una situación difícil, pero somos muy pocos los ponis que habitamos este lugar, y no me gustaría arriesgar la vida de mis ciudadanos y amigos.  
—¿¡Cómo es posible que usted…  
—Déjalo Braeburn, él tiene razón.  
—Mi más sentidos pésames para todos los muertos, en especial tu hermano querida Applejack, pero si sirve de algo, cuando acabó el conflicto con los búfalos hicimos un camino para poder visitarlos cuando quisiéramos, tómalo y te llevara a ellos.  
—Gracias alguacil —dijo Applejack dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
—Espero que salgan victoriosos, contamos con ustedes —dijo el alguacil antes que Applejack cerrara la puerta de su oficina.  
—¿Estas molesta por la decisión del alguacil prima? —preguntó Braeburn ante el silencio repentino.  
—Algo, pero no lo culpo, nadie lo obliga a ayudarnos.  
—Escucha, olvídate de él, es hora de ir con los búfalos.  
—¿En serio crees que ellos vayan a ayudarnos?  
—Si se trata de defender sus tierras, los búfalos estarán dispuestos, te lo aseguro ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos a este lugar y tuvimos que pelear contra ellos a pastelazos?  
—Si lo recuerdo, pero estos no son pasteles, son armas de destrucción masiva creadas para matar —respondió mientras continuaba con el galope rápido hacia el lugar de la tribu—, no sé si alguien quiera pelear por nosotros realmente…  
—Applejack, los ponis en general no son egoístas, no le darían la espalda a un mundo que los necesitan, más si los elementos son las que piden ayuda, debes tener un poco más de fe prima —dijo Braeburn.  
—Veremos si lo que dices es cierto —concluyó Applejack llegando al lugar de residencia de los búfalos.

Al llegar, los búfalos estaban alistándose para empezar su recorrido semanal por el desierto, Little Strongheart se percató de la llegada de viejos amigos.

—¡Braeburn, Applejack! —dijo enérgica mientras los abrazaba— siempre es un placer tenerlos aquí, pero ya estamos por iniciar nuestro recorrido semanal, pero será un gusto si vuelven otro día.  
—No lo entiendes, tenemos que hablar con el jefe lo más pronto posible —suplicó Braeburn.  
—Lo lamento, pero el jefe tiene que estar al frente de nosotros en el camino.  
—¡Pero es una urgencia! —replicó Applejack— ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!  
—¡Les digo que…  
—Little Strongheart, te encargo el deber de guiar a la manada.

Los ojos de la chica abrieron como platos.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? —preguntó emocionada.  
—Muy en serio, ahora ve y guíalos, yo me encargare de este asunto.  
—No te decepcionare, lo prometo —dijo Little Strongheart mientras abrazaba al jefe.  
—Sé que no lo harás —respondió rompiendo el abrazo.

Corrió a donde estaba el conglomerado y les gritó:

—¡El jefe me delegó la tarea de estar al frente de ustedes, síganme hermanos míos, el atardecer nos espera!

En ese instante y sin dudarlo, empezaron a correr por el suelo desértico con un rumbo incierto para los ponis.

En una tienda adornada con plumas y distintos adornos elaborados por artesanos de primer nivel, el jefe Thunderhooves encendía una pequeña hoguera, aunque fuera de día, y miró fijamente a Applejack mientras Braeburn esperaba afuera.

—Escuche jefe, necesito pedirle un favor, una amenaza de otro mundo ha conquistado la capital de Equestria y Ponyville, nuestra última esperanza es buscar aliados para evitar que arrasen con todo lo que amamos —dijo Applejack, esperando la respuesta del jefe.  
—Entonces esta extraña sensación que tuve desde hace tiempo era eso —dijo mientras observaba el fuego.  
—¿Ósea que usted ya lo sabía?  
—No exactamente, sólo tenía una corazonada, veras, tenemos una conexión especial con la tierra que habitamos, por eso la respetamos recorriendo estos parajes inhóspitos, eso es lo que ella quiere, que la admiremos y que la recorramos sin miedo, ella nos bendecirá no sólo a nosotros, sino a todos los que habiten en ella —dijo mientras movía las ramas del fuego para aumentar su intensidad.

Applejack estaba nerviosa, la sensación de escalofrió recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, su corazón latía rápidamente a medida que el tiempo pasaba sin recibir una respuesta.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? —preguntó impaciente.

Su inexpresivo rostro sólo aumentaba las dudas de la poni, mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

**XXX**

—Oh Pinkie, no sabíamos por la situación que estaban pasando, lo lamentamos tanto querida —dijo Cupcake mientras cargaba a su hija.  
—Tuvimos suerte de venir en este pequeño "viaje de negocios" cierto mi Cupcake —dijo el señor Cake un tanto nervioso.  
—Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie —decían al unísono los bebes, invitándola a jugar.  
—Lo siento bebes, pero no estoy de ánimos para juegos ahora —dijo Pinkie ante la insistencia de los bebes que los consideraba como sus propios hermanitos.

Ambos padres se miraron extrañados ante la actitud de Pinkie.

—¿Entonces dices que vienes a ver al gobernador? Nosotros podemos llevarte hasta el ayuntamiento, seguro estará encantado de recibir a uno de los elementos de la armonía.  
—Entonces vamos, sólo déjame alistar a los bebes.  
—Está bien —respondió Pinkie, en ese momento, su estómago rugió en señal de hambre.  
—¿Tienes hambre? ten, es el último que quedo de los que hornee ayer —dijo la señora Cake, entregándole un Cupcake de vainilla con glaseado de frutilla color rosa.

Pinkie lo tomó con su casco y recordó los buenos momentos vividos.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó la poni rosa— ¿podría quedarme con ustedes, hasta que todo esto acabe? —preguntó con voz quebradiza a punto de llorar.

Los Cakes la miraron con una cara de preocupación y pena, pero pronto cambio a una de comprensión.

—Escucha Pinkie, sé que quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, créeme cuando te digo que no eres la única que lo desea —dijo el señor cake.  
—Es por eso que las princesas, tus amigas y el resto de los ponis dependen de ti, te confiaron este misión porque sabían que podías con ella, imagínate lo que pensarían si decidiste rendirte, ¿Crees que podrán ganar esta guerra si decides huir? —preguntó la señora Cake.

Pinkie sólo negó con cara de culpa por haber sugerido eso.

—Recuerda, siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase, ahora come querida, se nota que tienes hambre.

Le dio una mordida, una lagrima recorrió su rostro y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en ella, miro a los Cakes por unos segundos mientras contenía las lágrimas y su sonrisa se deformaba de la emoción.

—¿Qué ocurre Pinkie?

Y sin poder anticiparlo, Pinkie abrazó a ambos y estalló en llanto, ellos correspondieron el abrazo y la consolaron, dejó salir toda la amargura de su corazón en los hombros de aquellos que consideraba su familia.

—Prometo que acabare con todo esto, y volveremos, no, todos volverán a sus vidas normales, eso es una Pinkie promesa, con cerrojo y sin abrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo —prometió, metiéndose el resto del Cupcake en el ojo, embarrándoselo en toda la cara.

Aun con su cabello cortado y lacio, una parte importante de aquella poni rosa había vuelto, dispuesta a cumplir una promesa que no puede romper.

—Bien Pinkie, límpiate la cara, tienes que estar presentable para el gobernador —dijo el señor Cake.  
—Oki, doki, loki —dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y limpiaba su cara con ella, tragándose el resto del Cupcake.  
—Bien, vamos, tenemos varias calles que recorrer para llegar al ayuntamiento.

Sin notarlo, él bebe pegaso se soltó de sus amarras y voló por todo el pasillo, los Cakes iban a atraparlo pero Pinkie los detuvo.

—Déjenmelo a mí, espérenos en el lobby, yo iré por él —dijo Pinkie quien empezó a perseguirlo mientras dejaba un rastro de humo.  
—Esa es la potra que conocemos —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ya en las puertas del ayuntamiento, Pinkie se disponía a entrar al lugar.

—Escuchen, esperen aquí mientras hablo con el gobernador —dijo Pinkie mientras entregaba a Carrot Cake envuelto en varias toallas del hotel para evitar que volviera a escapar.  
—Buena suerte Pinkie —dijeron los Cakes.

—¿Qué desea señorita? —preguntó la secretaria a Pinkie.  
—Quiero hablar con el gobernador de un tema de suma importancia, es urgente en extremo —dijo Pinkie que vestía con ropa formal color frambuesa, una falda mediana y un saco abotonado hasta el penúltimo botón, camisa y aretes de perlas blancos, y unos lentes de marco grueso sin vidrio.  
—Lo lamento, pero el gobernador está atendiendo otros asuntos con gente más importante que tú, tendrás que solicitar una cita y esperar tu turno en la reunión de los ejecutivos para discutir tu queja o lo que sea a lo que viniste. ¡Siguiente! —concluyó la secretaria.

Pinkie estaba a punto de retirarse, pero tuvo una idea.

—¿Si que desea?  
—Soy el ministro de economía, tengo una cita con el gobernador a las 2:30 —dijo el ministro a la secretaria.

Este miró al supuesto ministro con sospecha, su cabello rosa lacio le parecía extraño, desentonaba con su color de pelaje marrón, su voz era demasiado aguda para un semental, luego de inspeccionarlo un segundo, la secretaria se dio cuenta del engaño.

—Se lo que intentas niña, ahora haznos el favor de quitarte ese ridículo disfraz e irte de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad —advirtió la enojada secretaria.  
—¿Pero de que está hablando? Quiero hablar con el gobernador de un tema de suma importancia —dijo ofendido.  
—¡Ya estuvo! —dijo la secretaria que agarraba al ministro del rostro tratando de arrancarle la máscara.  
—¡Deténgase loca, que rayos está haciendo! —gritaba el ministro.  
—¡Ya deja de actuar yegua loca! —gritaba eufórica mientras trataba de desenmascarar a Pinkie.

Después de un rato de forcejeo, el ministro enojado decide retirarse del ayuntamiento, sin antes advertir.

—¡Escuche yegua loca, se ha ganado un muy poderoso enemigo, cuando acabe con usted, no volverá a trabajar como secretaria, ni siquiera como limpia pisos, por lo que le queda de EXISTENCIA! —concluyó retirándose.  
—Esa yegua cree que podrá engañarme —dijo acomodándose la crin y los lentes y volviendo al trabajo.

De repente, una poni con lentes extravagantes, que vestía con una caja de regalo, globos y unas patas de ratas, que despedía confeti mientras caminaba hacia ella, se hace presente ante la secretaria.

—No fue suficiente con disfrazarte de un ministro y ahora vienes con ese ridículo atuendo de fiestas —dijo enojada.  
—¿Ministro? Pero si yo estaba en el baño aplicándome el disfraz tontita, no sé de qué hablas —respondió Pinkie.  
—Entonces, el que vino si era… si era…— dijo desesperada mientras sacaba una agenda y la revisaba, aterrada confirmó que el semental que había sacado a patadas era, verdaderamente, el ministro de economía.  
—Wow, ese hombre tiene un cabello chistoso, se me hace familiar —dijo Pinkie al observar el cabello lacio y rosa del ministro.

Esto sólo hizo crecer el miedo y la ansiedad de la secretaria, hizo enojar a un miembro activo de la sociedad, la advertencia recorrió su cabeza, el sudor y nerviosismo recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con el gobernador —dijo Pinkie mientras caminaba con su disfraz.  
—Ah no, no pasaras, si me van a despedir, al menos evitare que veas al gobernador como ultima tarea, ¡seguridad! —gritó, atrayendo la atención de los guardias— sáquenla de aquí.

Se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia la poni rosa, sin dudarlo, sacó de la nada su cañón de fiestas.

—¡No se muevan! —exclamó— ¡Tengo un cañón lleno de confeti y no dudare en usarlo.

Los agentes de seguridad, la secretaria y los ponis presentes rieron ante tal amenaza.

—Pequeña, nos tienes que acompañar —dijo uno de los guardias estando a punto de rodearla completamente.  
—Es hora de que conozcan el poder mí, ¡cañón de fiestas! —exclamó disparándolo, pero su sorpresa fue grande al disparar harina en vez de confeti— Wops, me confundí otra vez.

La sala quedo totalmente en blanco y Pinkie aprovechó el momento para adentrarse en el ayuntamiento en busca del gobernador con su atuendo disparatado.

—Secretaria Lovejoy, contáctese con el ministro Golden Coin para verificar si asistirá a su compromiso, de otro modo, verifique que sigue en la agenda —dijo el gobernador, esperando una respuesta del comunicador de su secretaria— ¿Secretaria Lovejoy, se encuentra allí?

Sin previo aviso, Pinkie entra repentinamente a la oficina del gobernador, cerrando la puerta para que los guardias no la vieran, su disfraz estaba roto en varias partes y le faltaba una anca de rana.

—Señor gobernador, al fin lo encontré, necesito hablar urgentemente con usted —dijo la poni rosa algo agitada.  
—Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tú?  
—Yo soy…

En ese instante, los guardias entran y taclean a la poni rosa, con algo de esfuerzo la cargan y cuando estaban por llevársela, Pinkie gritó:

—Oigan, déjenme, ¿Qué están haciendo? —dijo entre forcejeos— seré el elemento de la risa pero esto no es nada gracioso.  
—Déjenla —ordenó el gobernador.  
—Pero señor gobernador —intento explicar uno de los guardias.  
—Dije, déjenla —volvió a ordenar.

Los guardias la dejaron en el suelo, Pinkie se quitó el disfraz y lo dejó a un lado.

—Soy Pinkie Pie, pertenezco a los elementos de la armonía.  
—Ay querida Pinkie, si hubieras empezado por allí, te habrías ahorrado todo el alboroto, un elemento de la armonía siempre será bienvenida, por cierto soy Silver Boss, el gobernador de Fillydelphia, ¿Qué necesita señorita?

Pinkie se ruborizo un poco.

—Necesito, no, toda Equestria necesita su ayuda.

**XXX**

Rainbow se encontraba amordazada en una silla, su boca y ojos, vendados por completo, se preguntaba muchas cosas mientras luchaba por zafarse de sus nudos, ¿Los humanos habían colonizado Cloudsdale finalmente? ¿Los pegasos se habían vuelto locos? La verdad no tenía tiempo para estar lidiando con esto.

De repente la venda de sus ojos y boca fue removida, dejando entrever una habitación débilmente iluminada, una pegaso se hizo presente ante ella.

—¿¡Que creen que están haciendo!? Necesito hablar rápido con la alcaldesa, es algo de suma importancia —gritó Rainbow Dash.  
—Habla todo lo que quieras, para nosotros, eres una traidora —dijo la misteriosa yegua.  
—¿Traidora dijiste? Me estuve rompiendo la espalda peleando en el campo de batalla, arriesgando mi vida, sólo para que ustedes se queden escondidos aquí cubriéndose a sí mismos, ¡Ustedes son unos cobardes egoístas! —exclamó Rainbow, recibiendo una cachetada de la misteriosa poni.  
—Cállate maldita, no somos estúpidas, sabemos que los humanos nos buscan a nosotros los pegasos, y que sus fuerzas ya fueron superadas totalmente, Canterlot ha caído y nuestras esperanzas se fueron con ella, dime, ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos contra ellos?  
—Si me dejaras hablar con la alcaldesa, les contaría todo lo que se, acerca del último gran plan para acabar con los humanos, por favor libérame —suplicó Rainbow.

La pegaso encapuchada razonó las palabras un momento.

—De nada servirá que convenzas a la alcaldesa, tendrás que hacer que los pegasos reciban tu mensaje y lo acepten, sólo así podrás llevártelos a la batalla.  
—¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?  
—Ven conmigo —dijo la pegaso, desatando a Rainbow de la silla.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto diferente, allí, los pegasos estaban en condición de refugiados, tristes, desolados y con caras largas.

La misteriosa pegaso la subió a un escenario, nadie se percataba de su presencia.

—Buena suerte —dijo alentándola.

La pegaso vio a sus compañeros, tomó una bocanada de aire, articuló sus pensamientos y dijo:

—Ehm disculpen… disculpen —dijo Rainbow tratando de llamar su atención—, ¡Préstenme atención!

Los ponis levantaron la mirada hacia la pegaso de melena multicolor.

—Algunos me deben conocer, soy Rainbow Dash, soy la lealtad en los elementos de la armonía, junto con mis otras amigas hemos salvado a Equestria incontables veces, ninguna amenaza parecía grande, o eso creíamos hasta que llegaron los humanos —sólo algunos pegasos le prestaban atención—, nuestra querida princesa Celestia no quiso obligarlos a algo que no querían así que hizo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance para prescindir de ustedes, pero la realidad es, que no fue suficiente, es por eso que los necesitamos —los pegasos se miraron entre sí, desconfiados.

—Dinos la verdad, ¿Hay alguna chance de ganar la guerra si participamos? —preguntó uno de los pegasos.

—No les voy a mentir, los humanos son más listos de lo que esperábamos y no sabemos si son capaces de algo más, pero estamos seguros de algo, con su ayuda, la balanza está a nuestro favor, ¡es hora de demostrarle a esos bípedos quien es la especie superior! ¿¡Quien está conmigo!? —exclamó Rainbow.

Los pegasos se miraban entre ellos, esperando que alguno dijera la primera palabra. Súbitamente, la misteriosa pegaso encapuchada se sube al escenario, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Ustedes que dicen mis compañeros? Ella tiene todo mi apoyo.  
—¿¡Y tu quien te crees que eres!?

La pegaso sonrió confiada y se sacó la capucha, revelando su identidad, los pegasos se sorprendieron y poco a poco se fueron levantando de sus lugares y acordándose al escenario.

**XXX**

En la cima de un monte, el bebe dragón era golpeado por los abusivos que lo habían atormentado en el pasado, colgado de una soga con forma de pelota de entrenamiento para boxeadores, Spike meditaba sobre la situación.

«Entonces, no sólo no pude hablar con los dragones, sino que ahora estoy siendo apaleado sin posibilidades de escapar, aunque tal vez haya una posibilidad si…»

—¿Qué tanto piensas dragoncito, acaso esperas que tu madre poni aparezca? —dijo el dragón rojo adolescente.  
—Si dragoncito ¿Esperas a tu mami? —preguntó el otro  
—¡Escúchenme! —gritó Spike.

Los bravucones se detuvieron.

—Vine aquí para darles un mensaje importante, si quieren pueden seguir tratándome como saco de boxeo luego de decirles, por favor, sólo un segundo.

Los bravucones razonaron la propuesta, con miradas perversas dieron a entender que no estaban interesados, para su sorpresa, el dragón había sacado de su bolsillo una extraña perla blanca, cuando intentaron quitársela, este le dio una mordida y un resplandor segador dejo a los abusivos en el suelo.

Spike se desató y buscó el punto más alto de aquel lugar mientras era perseguido, los demás dragones sólo venían al escena, algunos entre risas y comiendo diamantes, otro indiferentes.

—¡Ven pequeño dragón, aún no he terminado contigo!  
—Si no me prestan atención, toda Equestria estará en peligro, incluso nuestra poderosa raza, la misma Celestia me envió a esta misión para pedirles ayuda —dijo Spike mientras esquivaba a sus perseguidores.

Uno de los dragones escuchó atentamente la declaración del dragón de escamas purpuras, con algo de pereza por interrumpir su siesta, levantó su cola y golpeo la tierra, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y agarrando a Spike con su cola.

—¡No me comas viejo, piedad! —lloriqueo el pequeño dragón.  
—No voy a comerte pequeño —dijo el dragón anciano— voy a ayudarte a dar tu mensaje.  
—¡Oh gracias anciano! —agradeció Spike, siendo elevado a un lugar alto.  
—¿Qué haces viejo? Bájalo de una vez y deja de meterte en donde no te llaman.

El dragón sólo gruño fuertemente ante esas palabras, callando a los demás. Spike aprovechó para tomar la palabra.

—Escuchen, ustedes no están enterados, pero desde hace un tiempo, los ponis libran una batalla contra unos seres que no son de este mundo, y las cosas no salieron tan bien que digamos, ahora mis amigas están dispuestas a correr el riesgo gracias a un sujeto desconocido —dijo Spike, mientras un recuerdo reciente se forma en su mente.

—¿Twilight, que se supone que hace esa escoria en nuestro escondite? —susurró mientras masticaba unas cerezas silvestres.  
—¡Spike, no seas grosero! Esta "escoria" como tú lo llamas será parte de un importante plan que tengo para librarnos de los humanos —susurró agresivamente.  
—No confió en él Twilight, simplemente no puedo, no puedo olvidar todo el daño que causo a los ponis y en especial a…—dijo mientras veía a Rarity masticar su alimento.  
—Se lo que sientes, pero si no vas a confiar en Richard, confía en mi ¿sí?  
—No lo sé…  
—Por favor, ¿por mí?  
—Está bien, por ti Twilight, espera ¿Desde cuándo llamas a un humano por su nombre?  
—Desde que nos dijo su nombre, además fui la primera en confiar en él, si no fuera por mí, Rainbow ya lo hubiera convertido en su saco de boxeo personal.

Twilight y Spike se rieron, las demás los miraron dudosos, Richard por otro lado sólo rio mientras le sacaba el tallo a una cereza.

—Y ahora yo tengo que confiar en él —dijo volviendo a la realidad—, es por eso que vengo ante ustedes para que nos ayuden y puedan salvar Equestria de una amenaza como nunca antes se ha visto ¿¡Que dicen, están conmigo!?

Todos los dragones lo miraban con un rostro serio, nadie se había inmutado ante el discurso del menor de los suyos, Spike estaba resignado a probar algo que seguramente garantizaría su ayuda.

—Entiendo, no me ayuden si quieren, me iré y no los volveré a molestar, pero recuerden, los humanos llegaran hasta aquí en busca de sus tesoros, y tengo entendido que ellos tienen mucha más codicia que ustedes, aunque sus cuerpos sean más pequeños.

Spike bajó de su lugar de oratoria decidido a retirarse como parte del plan, esperando que los instintos codiciosos de sus hermanos se activaran, de repente el trio de bravucones se interpuso en su camino.

—¿¡A donde crees que vas pequeño dragón!?

**XXX**

Un campo de dientes de león llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, caminó un poco por aquel mágico escenario, tratando de buscar algo o a alguien, una brisa la empezó a guiar hacia ningún lugar en específico, sólo eran dientes de león, ¿podría significar algo realmente?

Los dientes se levantaban y danzaban en el aire, uno se convertía en cientos, como copos de nieve fueron descendiendo al suelo, empezando a formar una figura conocida para la unicornio blanca, de pequeña estatura, el mismo pelaje blanco, sin cutiemark y con unos ojos que le pudieron más de una vez.

—¿Sweetie Belle? —preguntó Rarity.

Su hermanita tenía una sonrisa tan animada, cálida y radiante que aliviaba el peso en el corazón de Rarity.

—¡Sweetie Belle! —gritó mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba como nunca lo había hecho.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese mágico momento, abrazadas, con la suave brisa jugando con sus melenas, Rarity no quería acabar el momento, aunque este sólo fuera un sueño.

—¿Y que harás ahora? —preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Rarity hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, siguiendo con el abrazo.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

Seguía sin deshacer el abrazo. Ante la negativa de su hermana, Sweetie empuja a Rarity para romper el abrazo forzadamente.

—¿Pero qué haces Sweetie Belle?  
—Te pregunte si, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
—Sólo quiero permanecer abrazada a tu lado hermanita, ¿eso es tanto pedir? —dijo acercándose para volverla a abrazar.

Sweetie Belle detiene el accionar de su hermana con su casco.

—¿Pero qué ocurre contigo? Pensé que me querías —dijo Rarity entre lágrimas.  
—Claro que te quiero hermana mayor, sólo que… tu sabes que esto es un sueño nada más, para aclarar tu corazón.  
—Pero… pero… ¡Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca! Quiero permanecer a tu lado Sweetie —decía mientras su voz se quebraba.  
—Escucha Rarity, sentí tu casco acariciar mi pelo, siento tu otro casco tocar el mío, hasta escuche cuando te lamentabas por tus acciones…  
—¿Escuchaste todo? —preguntó intrigada.  
—Sí, y sólo tengo que decirte que, te perdono, por todo, no fue tu intención herirme de muerte, y sé que estas muy arrepentida por el hecho.  
—Sweetie Belle, yo…  
—Se lo que vas a decir, no quiero que estés el resto de tu vida lamentándote por este incidente, en vez de llorar por el tiempo que no pasamos juntas, quiero que recuerdes con alegría el tiempo que si pasamos juntas, yo lo hare, y quiero que tú también lo hagas —dijo Sweetie Belle secando las lágrimas de su hermana.  
—Pero Sweetie, me lo dices como si no nos volviéramos a ver nunca.  
—Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura, pero mira, Equestria te necesita, tienes que continuar con tu misión, no puedes renunciar cuando tus amigas más te necesitan.

Rarity analizó la propuesta.

—Prometo que cuando termine todo esto, volveré y permaneceré a tu lado hasta que te recuperes.  
—Gracias, ahora despierta y cumple con tu misión querida hermana.  
—Lo hare, por ti, querida —respondió Rarity.

Al darse la vuelta para emprender la retirada, Sweetie Belle sorpresivamente abraza a Rarity por la espalda.

—Buena suerte —le susurró.

Y así, un tornado de dientes de león rodeo a Rarity, levantándola del suelo y volando hacia el cielo azul.

Con la melena deshecha, Rarity despertó de su sueño, seguía en el hospital con su hermanita, vio el reloj desesperada y se dio cuenta que perdió una hora allí, pasó al tocador y se lavó la crin, peinándose y dejándolo como normalmente lo tenía, salió del cuarto de su hermanita, no sin antes verla por última vez recordando su promesa, y con rápido galope, se dirigió a la salida, por suerte para ella, el oficial que la había acompañado seguía en el lugar.

—Disculpe, necesito que me diga dónde está el ayuntamiento, es de suma importancia que hable con el gobernador lo más rápido posible.  
—Sígame señorita, tenemos mucho que recorrer para llegar.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, todo quedó en suspenso, ¿Habran convencido a los demas de unirseles? ¿Que pasara con Discord y Chrysalis? Eso lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo.  
**

**Por otro lado, lo que mas me gustó escribir de este cap en particular fue la escena de Pinkie ^^**

**Doy las gracias a los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de: **

**FoxOxidian: Tenlo por seguro, va a ser ENORME!  
**

** Sg91: El plan de Twilight se ira revelando poco a poco, pero en lo ultimo de la guerra quedara completamente resuelto, por otro lado, creo que este capitulo tambien fue algo escueto en tanto de Discord y Chrysalis, lamento eso.  
**

**DarkKayser: Bienvenido devuelta, me alegra que hayas vuelto ^^, me alegra que cada lector se imagine sus posibles escenarios, no me molesta, es mas, despues me gustaria saber si alguien pensó de antemano lo que va a pasar mas adelante.  
**

**Si te gustó el fic, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Una decisión casi unánime

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**¿Se acuerdan que el capitulo anterior les dije que en este capitulo iba a definir los roles de Discord y Chrysalis? Bueno, en este capitulo al fin ya sabemos que bando ocupara cada uno, y por si fuera poco, todos los cabos sueltos de los capitulos anteriores se resuelven aqui :,D, dando como resultado este episodio que se hizo mas largo de lo esperado.  
**

**Recuerden que estamos proximos al inicio de la ultima batalla entre humanos y ponis, casi se puede sentir la tensión :D  
**

**MUY PRONTO, EL FINAL SE ACERCA.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Discord se encontraba caminando por un bosque, estaba próximo a llegar a Ponyville para reencontrarse con sus amigas ponis, en especial con Fluttershy, había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que fue reformado y decidió recorrer Equestria para celebrar, muchos lugares y recuerdos inolvidables quedaron grabados en su mente, pero esa sensación de escalofrió aumentaba a medida que llegaba a destino, podía teletransportarse y descubrirlo por sí mismo, pero quería sentir el placer de caminar y dejó de lado el tema de aparecer repentinamente.

Continuando con su travesía admirando el paisaje, descubrió una figura que sollozaba en la base de un árbol, curioso, Discord se acercó cautelosamente, el llanto se iba acrecentando hasta que la figura se le hizo familiar.

—¿Fluttershy?

La poni de melena rosa no se inmutaba ante su presencia.

—¿Fluttershy, estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Ponyville?

El llanto rompía el corazón de Discord mientras desahogaba todo lo que se estaba guardando.

—¿Por qué lloras pequeña? ¿Sucede algo malo?  
—Yo… ya no puedo soportarlo —dijo entre lágrimas.  
—¿Pero de que rayos…—no pudo terminar de preguntar por el repentino abrazo de Fluttershy, en ese momento comprendió que debía guardar silencio, dejar que se relajara y le contara todo lo sucedido.

Fueron momentos, no segundos, ni minutos, ni horas, de tristeza y agonía, al dejar de sentir húmedo su pecho, juntó el coraje para preguntar.

—¿Entonces viniste hasta aquí para pedir mi ayuda?

Con sus ojos cerrados, asintió aun apoyada en su pecho.

—Mírame Fluttershy —dijo Discord mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con su garra y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella abrió sus rojos e hinchados ojos para poder mirarlo.

—Nunca te había visto en este estado Fluttershy, me impresiona que una poni como tú, que ha pasado por tanto, aun quiera seguir peleando, eres una poni especial —dijo mientras acariciaba su crin.

Fluttershy quedó cautivada por las palabras, las caricias y los ojos de Discord, se sentía especial a su lado, una sensación cálida invadía su pecho, pero debía contenerse, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar.

Discord parecía leer la mente de la peli rosa, cortésmente la apartó de su lado.

—Por ti, estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en todo lo que sea necesario, incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello —dijo mientras se arrodillaba y juraba como un caballero medieval.

Fluttershy se sonrojó ante tal acto refinado, con un ademan indico que debían emprender la vuelta al escondite.

Así Fluttershy y Discord empezaron a recorrer el bosque para encontrar el portal del refugio.

**XXX**

Un panorama desértico hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era lo único que la princesa Celestia podía ver luego de atravesar el portal, desplegó sus alas y emprendió vuelo.

Luego de un rato de volar, una formación rocosa se contemplaba en el horizonte, tenía varias entradas en la base y pequeñas aberturas a lo largo de la formación, los simuladores revoloteaban alrededor, como si algo los tuviera molestos.

Celestia aterrizó y caminó el resto del trayecto, cuando estaba cerca de la colmena, unos cinco simuladores cayeron en picada y aterrizaron amenazadoramente en frente de la princesa, uno de ellos dijo:

—¡Avísale a la reina que Celestia está aquí, nosotros la detendremos el mayor tiempo posible!  
—Eso no será necesario —dijo Celestia—, no vine a pelear, quiero hablar con su reina por un tema de suma importancia, así que si me permiten tener una audiencia con su reina estaría muy agradecida.

La miraron sospechosamente, era demasiado coincidencia que quiera hablar con su reina cuando estaban más débiles que de costumbre, pero algo en las palabras y mirada serena de Celestia les daba confianza para creer que lo que decía era verdad.

—Avísale a la reina nosotros nos quedaremos con ella.

Un rato después, el simulador que fue a dejarle el mensaje volvió y le susurró algo al oído de su compañero y este, le dijo a Celestia.

—La reina aprobó su "solicitud" de audiencia, venga, la escoltaremos hasta sus aposentos.  
—Gracias y perdón por las molestias —dijo Celestia.

Así, mientras era escoltada, notó que en la colmena las cosas no iban tan bien, sus lacayos estaban de mal humor y en ciertos rincones había pleitos y discusiones que los guardias trataban de contener, aunque su especie no se caracterizaba por ser pacifica, era raro verlos pelear entre ellos.

—Aquí es, la reina la está esperando —dijo el simulador.  
—Gracias.

No era el salón del trono, era una simple habitación, un poco adornada pero humilde, reflejaba el estilo de vida de la colonia en general, Chrysalis se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando notó su presencia.

—¿Vienes a tomar ventaja de la situación y a exterminarme cierto?  
—No sé de qué estás hablando.  
—No te hagas la desentendida, seguro habrás notado la actitud de mis súbditos mientras recorrías el lugar.  
—Tienes razón, pero no vengo por eso —dijo Celestia con un semblante serio.  
—¿Entonces a que viniste?  
—Vengo a pedirte tu ayuda.

Chrysalis se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Una amenaza con un poder que nunca antes habíamos visto nos invadió hace seis meses y logro vencernos, la ciudad de Canterlot fue tomada por ellos.

Chrysalis estaba estupefacta por los hechos narrados por la princesa.

—Y ahora tenemos un plan para acabar con ellos y para eso necesitamos algo que antes no teníamos, aliados, a Equestria, estoy segura que con ustedes de nuestro lado triunfaremos.  
—¿Y qué pasa si me niego?  
—No sólo corremos el riesgo de perder, sino que también, ustedes pueden convertirse en uno de sus blancos cuando quieran conquistar el resto de Equestria.

Chrysalis escuchaba con atención.

—¿Y si llego a aceptar, que recibo a cambio?

Celestia sonrió, parecía tenerla justo donde quería.

—Te brindaremos a ti y a tus simuladores una soberanía, una tierra por la cual vivir y luchar.  
—¿De qué nos sirve una tierra si estamos débiles y hambrientos como para defenderla?  
—Si te refieres en donde buscar amor, no te permitiré ir a invadir Canterlot y los alrededores cada vez que estén hambrientos, pero puedo idear la forma de sustentarlos cuando sea el momento. ¿Qué dices?

Chrysalis volvió a ver por la ventana y notó como varios de sus súbditos estaban en una pelea grupal en el aire.

—Trato hecho —dijo extendido su pezuña.

Celestia le hizo un brohoof, Chrysalis se sorprendió por el acto.

—Ahora necesito que me acompañes al escondite subterráneo, y para sellar esta tregua…

Celestia se acercó e invadió el espacio personal de la reina, sus narices se tocaron al igual que sus cuernos, en ese momento, el cuerno de la princesa brillo y transmitió energía a Chrysalis, su vitalidad aumentaba mientras el hambre desaparecía poco a poco.

Luego de unos segundos, Celestia terminó con el hechizo y esperó paciente algún comentario de la reina.

—Me siento… fuerte… ¿Qué me hiciste poni?  
—Para garantizar mi confianza hacia ti, te brinde algo de amor —dijo con sonrojo—, espero que hayas recuperado tus fuerzas.

Chrysalis voló por la habitación, hizo unas maniobras y estiro sus músculos, desde hace tiempo que no se sentía fuerte y satisfecha.

—Sé que estas contenta, ahora necesito que me acompañes al refugio para arreglar detalles —dijo Celestia.  
—Está bien, vamos —respondió Chrysalis.

Así, ambas emprendieron la vuelta al escondite subterráneo, no sin antes decirles a los incrédulos simuladores que no se preocuparan y se quedaran en la cueva.

**XXX**

Dos monolitos se alzan al cielo, tres cristales brillan y flotan en medio de ellos, Twilight se encontraba en la entrada del imperio de cristal, suspiró nostálgica y emprendió una caminata lenta hacia el castillo, los habitantes, los edificios y todo resplandecían cual cristal valioso, los ponis la saludaban y ella le devolvía con desgana, no quería ser descortés, pero no había tiempo para hacer turismo ni nada de eso.

En la entrada, los guardias la recibieron y la escoltaran hasta el salón del trono, Cadence se encontraba hablando con varios comerciantes de la zona hasta que se percató de la presencia de Twilight.

Con cortesía, terminó la sesión y los empresarios se retiraron del salón del trono, con una gran sonrisa, Twilight y Cadence corrieron hasta encontrarse en medio de la habitación y cantaron:

_Rayos de sol_

_Al despertar_

_Choca los cascos_

_Y luego a saludar._

Ambas rieron luego de su melodía especial.

—Oh Twilight, ¿Que te trae por aquí? —preguntó Cadence.  
—Cadence, toma asiento, necesito contarte algo muy importante —dijo Twilight.  
—¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Acaso pasó algo? —preguntó algo angustiada por el tono serio de la propuesta.  
—Cadence, por favor, no hagas ninguna pregunta hasta que termine, es algo urgente.

La princesa se quedó perpleja, nunca vio tanta seriedad en el rostro de aquella potranca que solía cuidar cuando era pequeña.

—Está bien Twilight, no te voy a interrumpir, puedes contarme —dijo mientras se sentaba en el trono de cristal.

Twilight quiso explicarle toda la situación, por todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento, incluso advertirle la posibilidad de que nunca volverá a ver a su esposo otra vez, pero estaba muda, su cabeza era un diccionario, con un amplio vocabulario y con capacidad para sinónimos, antónimos, parónimos y todas las derivadas de la lengua, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban mudas, no querían reaccionar y dejar que contara la verdad, Cadence esperó paciente a que su cuñada hablara.

Pero al comprender que sería incapaz de entablar algún tipo de charla, pensó un modo distinto de contarle, cuando se acordó que aun tenía el reporte consigo, lo sacó y lo levitó hacia Cadence, esta lo sostuvo con su magia y lo abrió, confundida miró a Twilight, sus ojos rogaban que lo leyera y sin preguntar se dispuso a leer.

En su rostro figuró una mueca de preocupación y al leer la última parte, cambió a una de miedo y angustia mientras que Twilight sólo mantenía la cabeza gacha con ojos cerrados esperando alguna respuesta de Cadence.

—Twilight, dime que sabes algo de…—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—No, no sé si está vivo o no, eso también me tiene angustiada —dijo sin animo alguno.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presente, la angustia de saber si Shining estaba vivo o muerto le carcomía la conciencia, mientras sollozaba, acariciaba su vientre en forma circular, Twilight notó esto y se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Estas bien Cadence? —preguntó mientras dejaba que ser cargara en ella.

Pero antes de contestar, vomitó sorpresivamente.

—¡Cadence! —exclamó Twilight, que sólo atinó a hacerla sentar en su trono para que reposara.

Luego de unos momentos, la princesa toma la palabra.

—Escucha Twilight, no sé si esto se lo podre decir a Shining, y como eres muy preciada para mí, ibas a ser la segunda en enterarte.  
—¿Enterarme, de que cosa? —preguntó ingenua sin poder imaginarlo siquiera.  
—Estoy embarazada… serás tía Twilight —dijo Cadence con una lagrima que recorría su mejilla.  
—Tendré… un sobrino o sobrina…

Fue lo único que respondió la muy sorprendida Twilight antes de saltar a los brazos de su cuñada también, con lágrimas de felicidad.

—Felicidades Cadence, son excelentes noticias.  
—Lástima que son noticias amargas al lado de todo lo que pasó en Ponyville y Canterlot, me preguntó si podre criar a mi futuro tesoro en medio de tanto caos.  
—Es por eso que estoy aquí —dijo Twilight—, tengo un plan que hará que los humanos se vayan de Equestria para siempre, pero para eso, necesito tu ayuda, mejor dicho, necesito a tus fuerzas militares, porque de ningún modo permitiré que la madre de mi futuro sobrino/sobrina vaya a la batalla.

Cadence se mostró feliz por lo ansiosa que estaba Twilight por la noticia al mismo tiempo que analizaba su propuesta.

—Lo lamento Twilight, pero hace poco que el imperio de cristal volvió a Equestria y todavía no contamos con fuerzas militares especializadas —dijo Cadence, haciendo que Twilight se pusiera triste—, pero podemos ayudarlos brindándoles equipamientos, como sabes, el imperio de cristal es único en varios aspectos y ese es uno de ellos. Déjame mostrarte —dijo mientras aplaudía con sus cascos para llamar a una de sus sirvientas.  
—Princesa Cadence, ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó la sirvienta.  
—Comuníquele al herrero que necesitó una armadura de muestra.  
—En seguida princesa —dijo la poni mientras se retiraba apresurada.

Y en instantes, la potra trajo lo requerido para la princesa.

—Aquí tiene, un juego completo de armadura para torso, cabeza y piernas.  
—Gracias, ya puede retirarse.  
—Muchas gracias princesa.

Twilight miró la armadura extrañada.

—Esa se parece a la armadura que usamos cuando vinimos por primera vez al imperio.  
—Es que estas son las armaduras oficiales de los militares de cristal.  
—¿Y que tienen de especial? —preguntó curiosa.  
—Sería fácil explicártelo ahora, pero es mejor que se los diga a todos en el escondite, claro, si estás de acuerdo.  
—No hay problemas Cadence, vamos.

Twilight trotó hasta la puerta, pero la princesa se quedó estática en el lugar, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la unicornio.  
—¿No es más fácil usar tu hechizo de teletransportacion?  
—¿No será arriesgado para el bebé?  
—Para nada, sólo existe riesgo si utilizo mucha magia en poco tiempo, pero como lo harás tu no pasara nada, confía en mí.  
—Está bien, sólo porque me lo dices tú ¿eh?

Así, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y en un instante estaban devuelta en el portal a punto de ingresar en él.

**XXX**

Richard se quedó mirando el portal que Twilight había creado tan de repente, quería seguirla a donde fuera que vaya, pero sólo sería una carga.

Sin nada que hacer hasta que alguien volviera, fue a la fuente de agua y lavó su cara y pelo, se sentó de espaldas contra la pared cerca de su mochila y cerró los ojos un momento para poder tomarse una pequeña siesta.

Los minutos pasaron y no podía conciliar el sueño, los murmureos de los ponis presentes lo hacía más difícil, sin que se diera cuenta, tres ponis se le acercaron, cubriéndolo con sus sombras combinadas.

—Hola —dijo uno de ellos.  
—Hola…—respondió algo extrañado.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que Richard rompió el silencio.

—No es por ofender pero, ¿Necesitan algo?  
—De hecho si —dijo el doctor Whooves, mientras daba un paso hacia el frente—, queríamos hacerte una pregunta.  
—Mmm, claro, adelante.  
—¿Tienes alguna remota idea de cuantos ponis asesinaste en estos meses? —preguntó sin descaro.

La pregunta lo sacó de sus cabales, el tono acusatorio le dejo un sabor agridulce en sus papilas, de todos modos no iba a contestar, había cosas más importantes que pensar.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el doctor.  
—No voy a responder a eso.  
—Oh sí, claro que contestaras —respondió uno que lo acompañaba.  
—Sí, contestaras —dijo el otro mientras se acercaban acechantes hacia Richard.

Con un mal presentimiento, el soldado se pone de pie.

—Escuchen, no quiero problemas por favor, si pudieran darme mi espacio…  
—Hasta que no nos respondas, no nos iremos —dijo el doctor Whooves.  
—Ya les dije que no les voy a responder —respondió Richard.  
—Entonces no nos dejas opción —amenazó el doctor mientras que mordía la musculosa del soldado y con un movimiento, lo arroja más adentro del refugio.

Asombrado por la fuerza del poni, Richard se pone de pie, observando como los demás habitantes del refugio hacen un circulo alrededor.

De entre la multitud, el doctor y los potros que lo acompañaban salieron decididos a pelear con Richard.

—Nosotros queríamos que nos contestaras una simple pregunta, pero si la única forma de sacarte la respuesta es a golpes, que así sea —dijo el doctor.

Los tres ponis se pusieron en posición de ataque, rameando sus patas en forma amenazadora, Richard no hizo más que ponerse en una posición de pelea, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con los brazos abiertos.

Richard no planeaba hacerle daño a nadie, sólo debía contenerlos pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sin perder más tiempo, el doctor cargó contra Richard con la intención de embestirlo pero este, se plantó en el lugar, con la esperanza de contenerlo, así, el doctor puso su cabeza de frente y dio de lleno en Richard, para su sorpresa, el soldado, adolorido, pudo contener la embestida.

—En serio no quiero pelear con ninguno, por favor, paren esta locura —dijo Richard tratando de hacer que entren en razón.

Pero el doctor quería seguir, los pies de Rick empezaban a ramear por la fuerza.

—Entonces no me dejas opción —dijo Richard, agarrando al doctor del inicio de sus piernas delanteras y con algo de fuerza, lo levantó lo suficiente como para arrojarlo de la misma manera, aunque menos distancia de lo que esperaba.  
—No se queden ahí parados, ¡atáquenlo! —exclamó el doctor mientras se reincorporaba.

Los otros dos empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de Richard mientras que este sólo podía esperar a que alguno atacara.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los ponis rompe la formación y atacó por la espalda de Richard, el cual sólo atinó a saltar a un lado para evitar ser atropellado, lo mismo pasó cuando el otro poni lo atacó de frente, utilizó más fuerza de la esperada cuando apartó al doctor de su camino.

Pero la tercera era la vencida, cuando se reincorporó, el doctor estaba parado en frente de él, como si lo invitara a pelear, como último recurso, Richard dio un giro y golpeo el cuello del doctor con una patada de talón teniendo la bota puesta, pero parecía que no hizo efecto alguno al ver que un pequeño círculo mágico cubría la zona del impacto.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa, aquel unicornio te está ayudando!  
—La vida no es justa, ¿cierto? —dijo el doctor que mordió el tobillo de Richard.

Con un rápido movimiento, lo hizo girar al mismo tiempo que sus cómplices se inclinaban en sus patas delanteras para dar una patada con las traseras, como cuando Applejack bajaba las manzanas del árbol.

Indefenso y sin posibilidades de escapar, Richard sólo se resignó a esperar el golpe, mientras que en su mente recordó una advertencia que le dijeron antes de ir a la batalla de Ponyville.

"—La patada trasera de los ponis no son tan fuertes como las de un caballo, pero provocan tal dolor que podrían dejarte cojeando si te dan en una pierna, te podrían dormir un brazo y provocar un desmayo si te dan en la cabeza, si pelean cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno, asegúrense de mantener su distancia y acercárseles sólo cuando estén seguros que no recibirán daño, el cuello es el lugar indicado para atacar, tanto con un arma de fuego o blanca, como con una llave"

Un golpe certero retumbó en toda la cueva, seguido de un silencio de ultratumba, Richard estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sentía dolor alguno, sabía que lo golpearon pero ¿Por qué no sintió dolor?

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, descubriendo que un campo de fuerza violeta se interpuso en el camino de la patada de aquellos ponis.

—¡Alto!

Rápidamente un aura violeta rodeo a Richard y lo levitó lejos de ellos al mismo tiempo que lo encerraron en una burbuja.

—¿¡Que está sucediendo aquí!? —exclamó Twilight.  
—Qué bueno que llegaste Twilight, este humano intentó escapar y cuando intentamos contenerlo, nos empezó a dar pelear, sólo nos estábamos defendiendo —dijo el doctor.

—¿Eso es cierto Richard? —preguntó Twilight, esperando que no fuera cierto.  
—¿Qué? Claro que no, yo estaba recostado en la pared cuando se me acercaron y me preguntaron algo que no quise responder y me atacaron, yo sólo me defendí pero no salió tan bien como esperaba —dijo reconociendo que era demasiado para él.

Twilight meditó las respuestas de ambos.

—Twilight, ¿No pensaras creerle a ese… invasor, cierto? Piensa en todo el daño que su especie ha causado en tan poco tiempo —argumentó el doctor Whooves.

El rostro de la unicornio reflejaba seriedad, pero sus ojos eran una ventana para su mente que estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado, se encontraban los ponis refugiados que clamaban al viento por ayuda y del otro, lo que ella consideraba como la última esperanza para salvar Equestria y aunque tenía toda su confianza, no cambiaba lo que realmente era, un humano, y si había aceptado ayudarlas, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera sólo para salvar su trasero de la muerte, no lo sabía, eran especulaciones resultado del estrés y la situación actual.

—Escúchame Twilight, tu sabes por todo lo que pase antes de llegar aquí, no fue un plan elaborado para encontrarlas y dar aviso para capturarlas, yo quise ayudarlas, yo quiero ayudarlas —guardó un momento de silencio—, pero si consideras que te he mentido, haz conmigo lo que debas —dijo cerrando los ojos.

Al instante deshizo la burbuja y dejo caer a Richard desde dos metros de altura, sin intenciones de pararse siquiera, esperó que Twilight le aplicara cualquier castigo.

Se acercó lentamente al soldado con una mirada indescifrable, su cuerno brillaba, listo para lanzar un hechizo, se puso frente a él, compartiéndole esa mirada incomprensible y disparó su magia, encerrando tanto al doctor Whooves como a sus secuaces en un campo de energía mágica.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, él es el enemigo!? —gritó furioso el doctor.  
—Twilight, pensé que…—dijo Richard siendo silenciado por la unicornio con su casco.  
—Sé que decías la verdad.  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? Fue por mi carisma, mi confianza, mi cara de perrito triste.  
—Eres un terrible mentiroso ¿recuerdas? Sé que si intentabas mentir en algo como esto te ibas a delatar tarde o temprano.  
—Gracias Twilight —dijo Richard mientras se arrodillaba rápidamente y abrazaba sorpresivamente a la unicornio.

Anonadada en muchos sentidos, correspondió el abrazo, mientras que Cadence miraba la escena con cierta ternura.

—Twilight, ¿No me vas a presentar? —preguntó Cadence  
—Ah sí perdón —dijo rompiendo el abrazo algo avergonzada—, Richard, ella es la princesa del imperio de cristal Mi Amore Cadenza, Mi Amore Cadenza él es nuestro aliado y esperanza Richard Senedor.  
—Es un gusto princesa Mi Amore Cadenza —dijo Richard mientras hacia una reverencia.  
—El gusto es mío Richard, pero puede decirme Cadence, en esta situación no es necesario tantas formalidades.  
—Está bien, Cadence —contestó Richard.  
—Ella nos ayudara abasteciendo a nuestras tropas de armas y armaduras —señaló Twilight.  
—Entiendo —dijo confundido.  
—¿Y dónde están tus amigas? Espera ¿Dónde está Celestia y Luna? —preguntó extrañada.  
—Están haciendo misiones que les asigné, no deberían tardar en regresar.

Y como si las deidades del universo la hubieran escuchado, Celestia atravesó su portal junto con Chrysalis, los ponis se asustaron y corrieron a refugiarse en las cuevas y rocas cercanas, teniendo en cuenta la reacción que tendrían sus súbditos, Celestia exclamó.

—¡Queridos ponis, no deben temer, la reina Chrysalis ha ofrecido su ayuda para expulsar a los humanos de Equestria!

Inseguros y temerosos, los ponis salieron de sus escondites y fueron a agradecer la ayuda de la reina de los simuladores quien, no muy acostumbrada a tanta atención, les dijo:

—Sí, sí, no me lo agradezcan, también debo velar por mi gente.

Al instante sus ojos se posaron en Richard y se acercó para "inspeccionarlo"

—Con que aquí está el mono afeitado del que me hablaste, no parece la gran cosa —dijo mientras que acariciaba los brazos y el torso de Richard con sus agujereadas extremidades, Twilight frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la reina.  
—Ahora esta desarmado por completo y no representa amenaza alguna, pero los demás si tienen las herramientas de destrucción sin contar que su número es desconocido, pero fue suficiente para conquistar Canterlot y Ponyville —dijo Celestia.  
—Con que ellos pudieron lo que yo no, me intriga —dijo mientras lo olfateaba, el señor de Twilight se hacía cada vez más evidente.  
—¿Es normal que me sienta débil? —preguntó Richard mientras parecía que sus fuerza le fallaba.

Celestia vio como el cuerno de la reina tenía un tenue brillo verde, entendiendo la situación.

—Chrysalis, aléjate ahora mismo de él —advirtió.  
—Mmm, delicioso, si tienes amor para dar, pero bueno, sólo lo estaba probando, su corazón es tan fuerte como su voluntad, un gran guerrero, lástima que sea tan escuálido.  
—Oye, tengo 75 kilos de músculos —dijo Richard mientras intentaba en vano, sacar algún musculo de sus brazos.  
—Lo que tú digas, flacucho —respondió Chrysalis.

Luego de apartarse del humano, Chrysalis notó como si alguien la fulminara con la mirada, efectivamente, Cadence estaba mirando a la reina con ira causada por los sucesos de su boda, aprovechando su distracción, la alicornio rosa embistió a la reina y la llevó hasta la pared más cercana, parándose sobre sus patas traseras, Cadence usó una de sus piernas superiores para hacer presión en el cuello de la simuladora quien mostraba signos de dolor.

—¡Espera Cadence! —gritó Twilight tratando de separarlas, pero muy en el fondo, quería dejar que su cuñada se hiciera cargo de ella.  
—¡Ya basta! —ordenó Celestia, que se interpuso entre ellas, liberando a Chrysalis.  
—¡Ella se merece eso y mucho más! —dijo Cadence.  
—Tal vez, pero ahora es nuestra aliada y debemos de lado nuestras diferencias para poder asegurar un futuro a Equestria ¿Lo olvidaste? —dijo Celestia.  
—Está bien, pero te estaré vigilando —advirtió Cadence, mientras la señalaba con su casco.  
—Y en todo caso, ¿Para qué necesitamos a la reina de los parásitos? —preguntó  
—Mis simuladores son muy útiles para pelear, además de que podemos sacarles provechos a su capacidad de simular en el campo de batalla —dijo Chrysalis haciendo caso omiso a lo de parasito.  
—¿Ba-batalla? —preguntó Richard nervioso.  
—Sí, para la batalla, sólo queda esperar a que la princesa luna traiga los elementos.

Desde el hueco del techo, Luna hizo su aparición, trayendo consigo un gran armario, lo depositó en el suelo y se acercó a su hermana.

—¡Hermana! —exclamó Celestia mientras le daba un gran abrazo.  
—Tranquila Celestia, me asfixias —rogó Luna.  
—Lo siento.  
—¡Luna! —exclamó Cadence mientras la abrazaba más fuerte que Celestia.  
—Oh no, no otra vez —dijo Luna, haciendo que su sobrina la soltara de la vergüenza.  
—¿Los trajiste? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Por supuesto Twilight, aquí están —respondió mostrando una cajita adornada.

Twilight la abrió para asegurar que los elementos estaban allí, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejaba en claro que si se encontraban en la cajita.

—Oye Luna, ¿Dónde está el ingeniero? —susurró Celestia en su oído.  
—Insistió en que quería hacer una entrada espectacular, así que se metió dentro en espera de que la abras —dijo Luna devolviéndole el susurro.  
—Pues, espero que tenga suficiente aire allí adentro, porque todavía es algo pronto para abrirla —dijo mientras reía disimuladamente.  
—Oiga princesa ¿Qué hay adentro de ese armario? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Te lo mostrare después.  
—Veo que tus amigas todavía no aparecieron Twilight Sparkle —dijo Luna.  
—Ya deben estar por llegar, estoy segura, puedo sentirlo —aseguró Twilight.

Sorpresivamente, de los portales, emergieron Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Spike. Twilight corrió para darles un abrazo grupal, al separarse debía preguntar:

—¿Cómo les fue chicas?

Y antes que contestaran, hicieron su aparición el jefe Thunderhooves, el gobernador de Fillydelphia, Silver Boss, el gobernador de Manehattan, Blue Fire y la misteriosa yegua que mantuvo cautiva a Rainbow en Cloudsdale.

—¿Quién es el encapuchado? —preguntó Twilight.  
—No te preocupes, es la gobernadora de Cloudsdale, la excéntrica pero excelente líder de los pegasos, la señorita Storm Cloud —dijo Rainbow mientras la pegaso se saca la máscara dejando ver a una yegua de ojos celestes, con melena de rulos de color gris oscuro y piel blanca como una nube.  
—Mmm, ¿Celestia, podrías hacer mi portal un poco más grande?

Sin cuestionar, agrandó el portal de Spike, permitiendo que la cabeza del dragón anciano que lo defendió se hiciera presente

—Señores gobernantes, bienvenidos —dijo Celestia en un tono formal.  
—Siempre es un placer querida monarca del sol —dijo Blue Fire mientras hacia una reverencia.  
—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última aburrida reunión de funcionarios ¿Cierto Celestia? —dijo Silver Boss mientras le hacía reverencia.  
—Su sola presencia enorgullece al pueblo búfalo princesa —dijo el jefe Thunderhooves mientras la reverenciaba.  
—Oh monarca, no tengo título de gobernante, sólo soy un viejo dragón que es respetado en el lugar de migración, igual me llena de dicha estar en su presencia —dijo el dragón anciano inclinando un poco su cabeza.  
—Es un placer estar frente a una deidad como la suya oh monarca del sol y diosa de los amaneceres, me postro ante usted como su humilde súbdita —dijo Storm Cloud, imitando el mismo gesto de respeto hacia la princesa.  
—Agradezco que vinieran hasta aquí por los sucesos recientes, los elementos fueron a su búsqueda para solicitar apoyo y lograr desterrar de una buena vez a los humanos —dijo Celestia.  
—Él es Richard Senedor, nuestro aliado humano que nos brindó apoyo de logística.  
—Un gusto saludarlos caballeros, me honra estar de su lado —dijo Richard educadamente.  
—Mi hermana Luna que rescató los elementos de la armonía del castillo de Canterlot.  
—Es un placer volver a ver a los gobernantes —dijo Luna con dicha.  
—Ella es la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza del imperio de cristal, nos brindara equipamiento militar único en su especie.  
—Distinguidos caballeros —dijo la princesa mientras hacia una reverencia.  
—Y ante ustedes esta la líder de los simuladores, la reina Chrysalis.

Los gobernantes se miraron entre sí con caras dudosas, pero entendieron que si la princesa confiaba en ella, ellos también debían, se inclinaron a sus pies.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto —bromeo Chrysalis.  
—Ella es mi fiel y más prometedora alumna, el elemento de la magia, Twilight Sparkle.  
—Un gusto estar frente a personas de tan alto rango —dijo Twilight mientras hacia una reverencia.  
—Y a su lado, está el elemento de la bondad, la señorita Fluttershy... ¿Fluttershy? Si tu estas aquí ¿Dónde está Discord? —preguntó Celestia.

Apareciendo desde atrás, Discord hizo su aparición con rayos, relámpagos y una gran risa maléfica, asustando a los elementos y a los gobernantes, excepto a Chrysalis, el dragón anciano y Fluttershy que ya esperaba algo así de él.

—Debieron ver las caras que pusieron, no tiene precio —dijo mientras reía por lo sucedido.  
—Y él es Discord, quien se ofreció para ayudarnos —dijo Celestia con un suspiro, concluyendo así las presentaciones.  
—¿Entonces que decidieron gobernantes? —preguntó Twilight algo impaciente.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que venían todos por el mismo motivo y con la misma respuesta.

—Creo hablar por todos cuando digo que estamos dispuestos a sacrificar todo, con tal de salvar a Equestria, yo estoy con ustedes —dijo Silver Boss extendiendo su casco al centro.  
—Yo también me uniré —dijo Blue Fire superponiendo su casco con el de Silver.  
—Mi pueblo correrá a su lado —dijo el jefe Thunderhooves acercando su cuerno.  
—¡Los pegasos apalearemos a cada tonto humano que se nos meta en nuestro camino! —dijo Storm Cloud mientras posaba su casco encima del cuerno.  
—Mis armas y armaduras protegerán y armaran a nuestros valientes soldados —dijo Cadence juntando su casco con los demás.  
—Mis simuladores les servirán en todo lo que este a su alcance —dijo Chrysalis acercando su casco.  
—Usare mi poder para confundir y asustar a esos tontos monos sin pelo —dijo Discord poniendo su garra también —sin ofender— dijo mirando a Richard.  
—El fuego de mí y de mis hermanos incineraran todo a su paso —dijo el dragón que acerco su cabeza y apoyo el cuerno que salía de su barbilla.

Todos miraron a Richard, esperando que también se les uniera, pero este los miraba desconcertado, ¿Era cierto lo que habían planeado? ¿Asesinar y masacrar a cada uno de sus hermanos en batalla? Ciertamente era algo que no se lo esperaba, en lo más profundo de su ingenuidad, rogaba que sacaran a los humanos de una forma que no generara tantas víctimas, pero se equivocó y ahora, las ponis aguardaban que se les uniera para cumplir con su sangriento deber, deber que él escogió por voluntad propia, su mente era un desorden, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Twilight notó que algo no andaba bien y se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo Richard?  
—No sé si podre…  
—¿A qué te refieres con que…  
—¡No quiero matar a aquellos que considero mis hermanos, mis camaradas, mis amigos! —gritó Richard, haciéndose audible en toda la cueva.

Twilight se asustó pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Escucha, nos ayudaste en todo lo que pudiste, nosotras te admitimos y te dimos nuestra confianza, necesitamos que vayas al campo de batalla con nosotras, por favor —dijo Twilight.  
—¿¡Acaso eres sorda o solamente tonta?! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero matar a ninguno de ellos! —Exclamó furioso.  
—Por favor, sólo escúchame…—dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba lentamente.  
—¡Aléjate de mí yegua estúpida! —volvió a gritar mientras apartaba bruscamente a Twilight de su lado.

Totalmente herida y ofendida, Twilight salió corriendo del lugar, adentrándose en una de las cuevas mientras las lágrimas recorrían salvaje su rostro y se quedaban en el camino.

Richard no lo dudó, se dio media vuelta, y se adentró en otra cueva, alejándose lo más posible del lugar, dejando atrás a muchos ponis confundidos por su actitud.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como dije mas arriba, se ataron los cabos sueltos pero no significa que no puedan surgir situaciones como el final de este capitulo, y aunque me rompa el corazon ver a Twilight llorar, tuve que dejar a un lado mis sentimientos bronys, al menos por ahora.  
**

**PD: Hay varios OC que tuve que crear, si los nombres ya existen en la vida real son mera coincidencia y sin motivo de plagio.**

**Y en este apartado, doy las gracias a los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de: **

**FoxOxidian: No se como responder eso, sólo dire que no pueden desconectar el portal por razones que especificare mas adelante.  
**

** Sg91: Y claro que fue resuelto, a los golpes xD.  
**

**DarkKayser: Gracias y si, el plan dependia de cuantos se unieran, pero aun falta una parte que no fue revelada todavia.  
**

**Tailsy Chan por partida doble: Si, los dragones van a entrar a la pelea pero no, no sera contra los F 22, una, porque es la misma condicion que me impide responderle a Fox, por ahora, digamos que no es posible por el tamaño del portal, y dos, porque esos aviones estan adelantados a la epoca que se narra el fic... Whoops, creo que dije demasiado. Por otro lado, Spike dijo eso de los humanos para despertar el lado codicioso de sus hermanos dragones y hacerlos pelear por lo unico que lo harian, sus tesoros, y parece ser que le funciono, pero si, los humanos somos codiciosos en cierto aspecto. La razon por la cual invadieron Equestria ya esta explicado algunos capitulos mas atras.**

**Sigan tratando de adivinar lo que va a pasar, seguramente no se esperaron el final de este cap, me gustaria ver mas participacion, en una de esas les robe sus ideas y las haga pasar por mias (?**

**Quiero usar este pequeño espacio para agradecer los reviews dejados en mi fanfic Oneshot que publique hace unos dias atras por parte de:**

**knarrenheinz: Gracias por las palabras de apoyo.**

**Leon Grey: Gracias y si, es para pensar y reflexionar un poco, y como sera que hace mucho que no leo My little Dashie que recien me entero que su final de serie es a las 8 temporadas xD**

**Si alguno esta interesado en leer el Oneshot, puede hacerlo ingresando en mi perfil y buscarlo desde alli, no es tan largo como este fic, pero le puse mucha emocion.**

**Y sin mas que decir, sólo me resta decir que si te gustó el capitulo, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Decididos a pelear

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**En segundo lugar, lamento el retraso de una semana extra a lo estipulado, todo el tema de la universidad, examenes finales, trabajos para presentar entre otras cosas me ha consumido mucho tiempo, sin contar que este capitulo es el mas largo de todo el fanfic hasta ahora y el motivo principal de ello es que queria asegurarme de escribir todo lo necesario para que en el proximo capitulo, se iniciara con la tan ansiada batalla final entre humanos y ponis :D  
**

**Como habran podido notar al entrar al fanfic, la portada cambio, mostrando al personaje principal, dibujado por una muy buena amiga mia, que sinceramente se apegó mucho a los datos aportados en alguno de los capitulos anteriores, el link para ver la imagen en tamaño real estara en mi perfil. Tambien les dejo un link de un poni muy especial que aparecera al final del capitulo, les recomiendo que vayan a mi perfil ahora y dejen el dibujo en otra pestaña para cuando llegue el momento de presentarlo.**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, EL INICIO DE LA ULTIMA BATALLA!  
**

**MUY PRONTO, EL FINAL SE ACERCA.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Con una mezcla de emociones, Richard caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia atrás ocasionalmente para asegurarse que ninguna poni lo siguiera, la razón, quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos que volvían a torturarlo.

Se preguntaba si todo lo que estaba viviendo era real o sólo un largo sueño, que cambiaba a pesadilla, y luego volvía a ser un sueño. Pelear contra los humanos, ¿Era algo que quería hacer? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Podía empuñar un arma y asesinar a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, sus allegados, su familia y demás? Además, ¿Qué pasaba si el plan no resultaba y perdían la batalla? ¿Sería llamado traidor antes de morir fusilado? ¿Y si ganaban, volvería a la tierra? ¿Cómo podría vivir con la culpa, escondiendo la verdad de sus familiares y amigos? ¿O acaso viviría el resto de su vida en esta tierra de fantasía?

Llegó al final del túnel, donde la entrada no existía a menos que alguien como Twilight interviniera mágicamente, recordó como trató a la única que, por ahora, podía llamar amiga, aquella que le dio su confianza cuando todos los demás querían hacerle daño, que intervino en momentos de conflictos con el grupo, que lo llamó aliado, en vez de esclavo o prisionero, y que representaba su última esperanza para tratar, de algún modo, de volver a la normalidad, aunque normal será un término relativo.

Su reloj biológico le indicaba que ya era hora de dormir, sin saber si era de noche o aun había luz solar, se sentó de espalda contra la "salida" y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, no sabía lo que le deparaba el porvenir, pero debía estar descansado para ello.

Dejando de lado los últimos sueños que tuvo, en su hogar nunca había tenido un sueño lucido, un sueño que pudiera controlar a voluntad y que, en el mejor de los casos, recordaría a despertar, pero allí estaba, de pie en un lugar blanco, donde no se distinguían formas ni dimensiones, a excepción del suelo donde estaba parado. Lo veía algo atónito y dudoso, ¿Qué se suponía que representaba?

—No temas, pronto podrás hacer lo que quieras aquí —dijo una voz misteriosa.  
—¿Quién o que eres tú? —preguntó cauteloso, mientras buscaba la fuente de su voz.

Se sorprendió al ver una estrella brillante a lo alto, esta descendió lentamente hasta quedar casi al frente suyo.

Algo temeroso, acercó su mano hasta casi poder tocarla, pero un brillo cegador lo obligó a retroceder y cubrir sus ojos, al abrirlos, la princesa Luna se había hecho presente.

—¿Princesa? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
—No nos presentaron formalmente, soy la princesa Luna, cogobernante de Equestria y monarca de la noche.  
—Soy Richard Senedor y soy… soy… ya no sé quien soy —dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.  
—Escucha, antes de hablar, deberíamos ponernos cómodos —dijo Luna mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

Con un sonrojo, Richard preguntó.

—¿Cómodos?  
—Claro, no sé si lo sabes pero este, es un sueño lucido, todo lo blanco que ves a tu alrededor es un lienzo que puedes pintar a tu gusto, inténtalo.

Viéndolo de ese modo, Richard alzó su mano y un brillo dorado la cubrió, cerró sus ojos para poder imaginar el escenario y sin dudarlo, disparó una corriente de magia dorada que recorrió una gran distancia y no parecía que se fuera a detener.

—No te preocupes Richard, el primer intento no siempre funciona, si lo intentas otra vez y te concentras, tal vez…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una explosión llamó su atención y una onda de choque sacudió su estrellada melena, lo que obligo a que se tapara sus ojos con su casco.

Al abrirlos, vio sorprendida como un paisaje único se había creado, Luna y Richard estaban en un arrecife mientras las olas chocaban violentamente y unas pocas gotas llegaban hasta arriba, tocando delicadamente el pelaje y la melena de la princesa, al mismo tiempo que un imponente sol se erguía en el horizonte, brillando de forma intensa, mas no segadora.

Satisfecho con los resultados, se sentó en posición india y sólo admiro aquel paisaje que aun lo tenía cautivado como la primera vez que lo soñó.

—Esto es… ¡maravilloso! —exclamó Luna fascinada.  
—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó.  
—¡Claro que lo creo! Sólo unos pocos de mis súbditos supieron crear algo tan maravilloso su primera vez.  
—Bueno, gracias, aunque sólo seas una ilusión de mi mente perturbada, te lo agradezco.  
—Espera… ¿Crees que soy una ilusión? —dijo Luna mientras una ola se estrellaba contra el arrecife, haciendo que una gran pared de agua se elevara ante ellos sin mojarlos.

Richard no supo que responder ante eso, poniendo una cara de nervios.

—A veces olvido que no eres un poni —dijo con una risilla.  
—¿De qué hablas? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
—Uno de mis poderes como princesa de la noche es poder ingresar a los sueños de mis súbditos y ayudarlos con sus miedos e inseguridades, desde un ambiente seguro como lo son los sueños.

Richard quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, si se sorprendió con el hechizo de intangibilidad de Twilight, esto era algo inimaginable, impensado e imposible de realizar en su mundo.

Sorprendido, le preguntó a la princesa.

—Si usted es real, ¿Qué hace en mi sueño?  
—Vengo a hablar sobre lo que sucedió allá —dijo con una mirada seria.

Richard sólo puso una mirada seria mientras miraba al suelo.

—Escucha, no voy a pelear contra ellos, pensé que lo había dejado bien en claro, y tampoco me van a obligar —dijo seriamente.  
—Lo sé —respondió la princesa—, hablamos entre todas y decidimos que no te obligaremos a hacer algo que no quieres.  
—Pero hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta nosotras?

Richard miró confundido a la princesa, quería ser precavido con las preguntas que iba a responder, sin más, le contó lo mismo que a Twilight en su momento, desde el reporte hasta el golpe de Rainbow Dash, todo con lujo de detalle.

La princesa quedaba sorprendida por los sueños y pesadillas por las que tuvo que pasar para llegar ante ella, su determinación y por sobre todo, su voluntad, que no fue doblegada por los ideales militarista a la hora de cuestionar su deber como soldado.

Al finalizar su relato, Luna dijo:

—Veo que pasaste por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero lo más importante es que lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad, además me impresionó lo de mirar a la luna con devoción, me hizo sentir especial y querida.

Richard, que esperaba un sermón, escuchó curioso la declaración de la princesa.

—Especial… querida… ¿Acaso no es querida en su reino? —preguntó curioso.

Ante eso, Luna miró al suelo cabizbaja con mirada triste. Notando que no debió preguntar eso, Richard se apresuró a decir:

—Lo-lo lamento, no debí preguntar algo tan personal.  
—Está bien, tienes derecho a saberlo de todos modos —respondió la princesa, retomando su compostura—. Hace mucho tiempo, había una malvada yegua que quería que la noche durara eternamente, su nombre era Nightmare Moon, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, su hermana usó algo llamado los elementos de la armonía para desterrarla por mil años en la luna. Al cumplirse ese tiempo, y con la ayuda de las estrellas, Nightmare Moon logró escapar de su prisión para volver a su objetivo inicial, traer la noche eterna, pero gracias a que Twilight y sus amigas se convirtieron en los elementos de la armonía, pudieron derrotarla y volverla a su forma original —concluyó Luna.  
—Es una linda historia pero, si dices que volvió a su forma original, significa que antes era otra yegua y luego volvió a esa forma, entonces ¿Quién era Nightmare Moon?

Luna vio con algo de tristeza al humano, sabía que no era tonto y era en vano ocultarle la verdad.

—Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas, si no hay más remedio —dijo con un suspiro cargado—, yo era Nightmare Moon, ¿Contento?

La tristeza la invadía, un nudo se formó en su garganta, quería estallar en lagrimas, los recuerdos de como casi dejaba que Nightmare Moon volviera a tomar posesión de ella la hacían sentir culpable y decepcionada de sí misma por casi caer en la tentación de la oscuridad, con mucha vergüenza, se llevó ambos cascos para tapar su rostro.

—Se que todavía hay ponis que me temen y no confían en mi como su gobernante, sin contar que a muchos no les gusta la noche que fabrico, y eso me deja una imagen de monstruo de mi misma —dijo entre sollozos.

De repente, el panorama del sueño cambió, el atardecer fue opacado por nubes de tormenta que taparon al deslumbrante sol y empezaban a lanzar rayos y relámpagos cuyo estruendo estremecía a Richard.

Sabiendo que las lagrimas de lamento eran las responsables del cambio, Richard pensó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para ayudarla.

Los rayos y relámpagos cesaron cuando Luna sintió como Richard la abrazaba desprevenidamente

—¿Q-Que haces? —preguntó Luna sorprendida.  
—Escucha, no eres un monstruo, eres una de los seres más importantes que tiene Equestria —dijo Richard en el hombro de Luna—, traes la noche misma, eres capaz de ayudar a tus súbditos en sus sueños, y aunque hayas estado en el lado del mal, lograste cambiar y dejar salir aquello que te hace única y especial.

Un agujero en las nubes dio paso a un haz de luz que cubrió la escena con su brillo.

—¿Pero qué hay de mis súbditos? —pregunto ella.  
—Si hay algo que se dé política, es que los gobernantes son llamados de esa manera por dos razones, porque saben desempeñar su papel como líderes y porque tienen el respeto de sus súbditos, el primero ya lo tienes y el segundo, bueno, si quieres que ellos te quieran, debes acercarte mas y convivir con ellos, no creo que sea necesario recordarte que las cosas cambiaron en esos mil años que estuviste ausente, incluso las costumbres, las tradiciones y tus mismos súbditos.  
—Gracias Richard —dijo Luna mientras que después de esa charla correspondía el abrazo afectivo—, a veces olvido que eres un humano.

Así, las nubes grises llenas de dudas y tristeza se desvanecieron, dejando el escenario tan perfecto como había comenzado, un hermoso atardecer.

Permanecieron abrazados quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que Richard se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la alicornio, quien dejo al descubierto una sonrisa sin igual.

—Gracias por las palabras de aliento, sabes, mi hermana suele decirme eso todo el tiempo, y siempre creí que lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor, pero viniendo de ti, esas palabras no sólo son verdaderas, sino que las hacen más especiales.  
—No tienes porque agradecer —dijo Richard—, pero, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías mostrármelo?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—A la noche, mejor dicho, a tu noche.  
—Está bien, si insistes.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y disparó una corriente de magia similar a la de Richard, la cual viajó por el cielo y el mar, hasta chocar con el sol y explotar, provocando que todo el sueño cambiara, revelando una noche limpia, llena de estrellas brillantes y una luna salvaje, blanca y grande que iluminaba tenuemente el horizonte.

—Es hermoso… y tan majestuoso como lo recuerdo —dijo Richard maravillado.  
—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó sonrojada.  
—Claro que si, tan espectacular como en el primer sueño luego de encontrar el reporte de Twilight.

Ambos miraron la luna llena por unos momentos, hasta que Luna tuvo que romper ese momento mágico.

—Escucha, creo que ya te quite demasiado tiempo en tu sueño, creo que debo retirarme —dijo la princesa mientras se ponía de pie—, pero piensa en la importante decisión que debes tomar, nosotras no te obligaremos a nada.  
—Entendido princesa.  
—Ah, una cosa más, sin importar que decidas, creo que le debes una disculpa a cierta unicornio.  
—Tiene razón, ahora que estoy calmado no puedo justificar como traté a Twilight, no se lo merecía, pero cuando despierte iré a hablar con ella.  
—Magnifico, con tu permiso, me retiro, que tengas dulces sueños —dijo Luna

Esta alzó su cuerno y lo hacía brillar, haciendo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un polvo brillante de color azul que era llevado por el viento del mar.

Richard se quedó observando el paisaje por un rato hasta que decidió ponerse de pie sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones hasta que un sonido llamó su atención, miró hacia atrás y escuchó la risa de sus compañeros militares, era una risa de alegría y de festejos, acompañado del sonido de botellas y copas que chocaban entre sí en forma de brindis.

Curioso, caminó lentamente al bosque de donde provenían esos festejos, con cada paso, las voces de sus amigos y compañeros se hicieron más audibles, hasta que se detuvo en seco, al poder distinguir completamente lo que estaban diciendo.

—Fue demasiado fácil acabar con esos ponis —dijo David.  
—Y que lo digan, nos costó un poco llegar al escondite, pero sí que valió la pena —dijo otro de sus camaradas.  
—Claro que valió la pena, ahora que capturamos a sus líderes y a algunos de esos ponis como prisioneros, podremos continuar y conquistar todo este territorio —dijo alguien mas mientras el grupo empezaba a reírse.  
—Caballeros, no quiero interrumpir su diversión pero ¿Alguien vio a Richard por algún lado? —preguntó Philip.  
—No lo sé mi general, salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores hace rato —respondió David.  
—Seguro tiene mucho que pensar, quien sabe que cosas le habrán hecho las ponis salvajes mientras estuvo cautivo, debió ser traumante.  
—¿Traumante? Olvídalo, son ponis de quienes estás hablando.  
—Esos ponis dieron mucha resistencia, desde el principio se notaron como una especie poderosa, lástima que no les alcanzó para superarnos —dijo Philip mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.  
—¿Y ahora que sigue? —preguntó otro soldado.  
—Los libros y mapas que me trajeron son suficientes para saber, que hay muchas otras ciudades mas allá de las llanuras, además que hay yacimientos minerales con todo tipo de piedras preciosas, si las explotamos podremos traer personal militar, equipos para explotar las minas, incluso podremos mudar nuestro campamento a Ponyville, incluso, se habla de otras especies además de los ponis, como grifos, búfalos entre otras —dijo el general dejando la copa en la mesa—, pero no se preocupen, si ya derrotamos a las líderes y tomamos su capital, el resto será pan comido, descansen mis hombres, se lo merecen —concluyó mientras se alejaba de ese grupo.

Richard no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba seguro que seguía dormido y esto era sólo un sueño, pero imaginar la situación y a sus camaradas mofarse y regodearse, le trajo una sensación de asco y repulsión, no podía creer que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con toda esta matanza.

Un pensamiento inundó su cabeza ¿Qué habrá pasado con las princesas, con los elementos, con los demás ponis… con Twilight? Imaginarse la escena donde cada una de ellas estaba en el suelo, acostadas sobre un charco de sangre mientras las botas de los soldados dejaban huellas carmesí a donde quieran que vayan, le provocó que casi vomitara esos frutos silvestres que había almorzado.

Decidido, se dio media vuelta y volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba admirando el amanecer junto con la princesa Luna, se paró en la orilla de la montaña, miró las rocas y a las olas estrellarse en ellas, luego miró hacia atrás y observó el bosque donde los soldados seguían festejando, con algo de miedo, llevó su pie derecho fuera, dejándolo en el aire mientras se balanceaba para no caer sin previo aviso.

—Si tuviera que escoger, escojo… escojo…

Y Richard se lanzó al vacío, desde la montaña que él había creado, decidido a hacer lo que él creía correcto para todos, pero para eso, necesitaba despertar de su sueño y no encontró otra manera más que suicidarse, la gravedad lo empujaba hacia las filosas rocas del fondo mientras recordaba la charla que tuvo con aquellos ponis de colores que lo consideraban su aliado, en especial, aquella unicornio violeta que lo llamaba "esperanza".

—Esperanza… soy… su esperanza —fue lo último que dijo antes de estrellarse contra las rocas puntiagudas.

**XXX**

Agitado y asustado, abrió sus ojos, despertando en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado a dormir, miró a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar y se levantó, estiró los brazos, se tronó los dedos y el cuello y comenzó a caminar para volver al escondite.

Rainbow Dash vigilaba el refugio desde el aire, volando en círculos alrededor de él, no le gustaba el hecho de estar quieta en el mismo lugar y esta era la única forma de evitar eso, no había nada fuera de lo normal, sólo ponis durmiendo juntos, excepto por Twilight que aun seguía sin aparecer, sus amigas intentaron hablar con ella, pero sólo eran rechazadas sin oportunidad de poder decir nada.

Mientras volaba, notó como una figura conocida asomaba la cabeza por uno de los túneles, rápidamente descendió en picada y aterrizó en frente de él.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien decidió regresar —dijo Rainbow.  
—No tengo tiempo para discutir Rainbow, necesito ver a Twilight lo antes posible —dijo Richard.  
—¿¡Para que!? Para que vuelvas a tratarla como basura, yo no lo creo.  
—Por favor Rainbow, quiero disculparme con ella, por favor —suplicó Richard.  
—Bien, bien, no quiero que empieces a lloriquear aquí, se fue por ese túnel —le indicó Rainbow.

Desprevenidamente Richard abrazó a Rainbow, haciendo que esta quedara con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Iré con ella ahora mismo.  
—¡O-oye! Mejor apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo Rainbow apartando a Richard a un lado.

Así Richard empezó a correr y se adentro en la cueva donde había ido Twilight la noche anterior.

Al llegar un poco más de la mitad del túnel, decidió tomar un descanso para recuperar el aire, todavía no vio señales de Twilight por ningún lado, con mucha determinación, continuó corriendo a través de la cueva, donde sólo el sonido de su bota pisando el suelo rocoso y ocasionalmente un charco de agua era lo único que se escuchaba.

—¡Twilight! —gritó, esperando que lo escuchara.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, volvió a gritar.

—¡Twilight!

Dejo de correr al darse cuenta que casi estaba al final del túnel, se quedó parado para hablarle desde allí, por si no quería verlo después de lo sucedido.

—Twilight, se que estas molesta y enojada y-y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo —dijo Richard que se acercaba lentamente—, pero vine hasta aquí para decir que… ¿Twilight?

Richard se percató que había mucho silencio, se acercó rápidamente sólo para darse cuenta que no había nadie allí, pero algo en la pared llamó su atención, el mismo hechizo de intangibilidad que usó para ayudarlo a buscar su mochila se encontraba activo justo en frente suyo. Tomó carrera y lo atravesó.

Una vez en el exterior, decidió buscarla pero sin gritar, ya que había una posibilidad de que hayan rondas de vigilancia dando vueltas todavía.

—Twilight, ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz.  
—Ven, ayúdame a cargarla —se escuchó a lo lejos.

Temiendo lo peor, Richard corre al lugar donde cree haber escuchado esa voz.

—Si que está pesada, no pensé que los ponis fueran tan pesados.  
—Si quieres que sea más liviana, entonces ayúdame y deja de balbucear.

Al llegar, ve aterrado como un par de soldados parecen haber capturado a Twilight, no sabía si estaba viva muerta, pero sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Se escabulló lentamente entre los árboles y arbustos para no ser visto, agarró una piedra del tamaño de su puño y aguardó el momento preciso para arrojarla.

—Espera que el general se entere que capturamos…

Silenciado por el golpe en la cabeza, el soldado cae desmayado, mientras que su compañera mira en los alrededores en busca del responsable.

—¿¡Quien anda ahí!? —gritó mientras apuntaba con su arma.

Sintiendo movimiento en los arbustos el soldado se acerca y rápidamente los aparta con su arma, al ver que no había nada del otro lado, decide seguir buscando, sin darse cuenta que Richard se posiciono detrás de él y le pegó con una rama de un tamaño considerablemente grande.

—Menos mal que no estaban con los cascos puestos —se dijo antes de ir por Twilight.  
—¡Twilight, Twilight! —dijo Richard mientras la inspeccionaba para ver si tenía alguna herida.  
—¡Twilight, por favor! —dijo tratando de despertarla, puso su oído en donde creía que estaba su corazón, por suerte era el lugar indicado y escuchó sus latidos, también notó como aun respiraba.

Sin perder tiempo, la cargó en sus brazos y emprendió la vuelta al escondite, atravesó la entrada intangible y corrió más rápido que nunca para encontrarse con las demás ponis y solicitar ayuda, no importaba si los brazos o las piernas le dolieran, él seguiría hasta el final, porque así lo había prometido.

Las ponis seguían durmiendo plácidamente, o lo mas que se podía en un lugar como ese, hasta que un grito las alertó.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! —gritó Richard con todo el poder de su garganta.

Totalmente exhausto, se arrodilló en espera de que alguien más tome a Twilight, pero hasta entonces la sostuvo y se mantuvo cabizbajo esperando que despertara.

Las princesas y los elementos se acercaron rápidamente, se asustaron al ver a Twilight desmayada en brazos de Richard, Celestia la envolvió con su magia y la puso gentilmente en el suelo.

—¡Necesitamos un doctor aquí! —exclamó Celestia desesperada.

Algunos ponis se despertaron por el alboroto y se acercaron a ver, aterrados porque el elemento de la magia yacía inconsciente en el suelo, impotencia seria la palabra correcta para describir a esos ponis.

La enfermera RedHeart se acercó a la escena.

—Ay por el amor a Celestia ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó la enfermera.

Richard que empezaba a sentir dolor por su carrera al refugio, le contestó.

—Yo… fui a buscarla, pensando que estaría al final del túnel pero… se salió con uno de sus hechizos o algo así, y cuando la fui a buscar… un par de soldados la habían desmayado y tenían planeado llevársela y yo… los desmaye sin que se dieran cuenta de mi existencia y luego la traje aquí.

Las ponis intercambiaron miradas de sospecha, era algo muy difícil de creer.

—Escucha terroncito, no es que no confiemos en ti, es sólo que tu historia es… como decirlo…  
—Es… poco creíble, si eso, poco creíble —dijo Rarity, sacándole las palabras de la boca a Applejack.  
—No sean tas suaves —dijo Rainbow poniéndose en frente de Richard—, escucha, todas creemos que mientes.  
—Esperen, ¿Cómo creen que les mentiría? ¿Están pensando que golpee a Twilight en la cabeza y luego vendría aquí a pedirles ayuda?

Las ponis razonaron por un momento, pero aun tenían sus sospechas.

—Escuchen, si las quisiera traicionar, hubiera escapado estando Twilight inconsciente, pero no lo hice, en vez de eso, la traje aquí para que recibiera primeros auxilios.  
—O tal vez lo hiciste para engañarnos y hacer que los soldados entraran por la entrada hechizada mientras discutíamos contigo —dijo Rainbow acusadoramente.

Los ojos de Richard se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—¡La entrada! ¡Alguien debe ir y cerrarla antes de que la descubran!  
—¿Princesa Celestia, usted que dice? —preguntó Rainbow.  
—¡Por favor, deben creerme! —exclamó Richard.

La princesa miraba a sus súbditas y a Richard, debía tomar una decisión que afectaría el rumbo de las cosas, cuando estaba por dar un veredicto, una voz la interrumpió.

—Él dice la verdad —dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba con una venda en la cabeza.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Rainbow incrédula.  
—Si Rainbow, en serio, yo estaba durmiendo al final del túnel cuando escuche pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, como no quería hablar con nadie, decidí salirme y correr, cuando pensé que nadie me seguía, un soldado me estaba apuntando y luego sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es que Richard estaba a mi lado, revisando mis latidos y mi respiración… gracias por traerme devuelta aquí, es lo más valiente que alguien haya hecho por mi alguna vez —dijo Twilight, abrazando a Richard.

Al separarse, el soldado le dijo:

—Escucha, fui a buscarte porque quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud de ayer, no debí tratarte como te traté.  
—No, soy yo la que debe disculparse, no debí obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, por un momento olvide la difícil situación en la que estas y bueno, la presión pudo mas conmigo —dijo Twilight.  
—Debo insistir, fui yo él que…  
—¡Ay por el amor de…! ¡Ya entendimos, quieren callarse, ya parecen una pareja! —dijo Rainbow.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario, dándose a entender que todo estaba perdonado.

—Ah cierto, una cosa más, después de pensarlo un momento y gracias a la princesa Luna, he decidido que voy a ir al campo de batalla con ustedes.

Las chicas sonrieron y gritaron de felicidad, abalanzándose contra Richard en un abrazo grupal, todas excepto Twilight que miraba la escena algo alegre, desvió su mirada a Luna buscando una explicación sobre a que se refería con eso de que lo ayudó con esa decisión, ¿Pero por que le importaba tanto saber que hizo Luna con él?

Luna vio la mirada de Twilight y se acercó para susurrarle.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada de lo que imaginas, después te lo contare —dijo Luna guiñándole el ojo a la unicornio que la miró confusa.  
—Bien, creo que voy a cerrar la entrada antes de que nos descubran, ya regreso —dijo Luna que emprendió vuelo rápidamente por el túnel.  
—Bien, arreglado este asunto y ahora que están todos despiertos, es hora de presentarles a alguien muy especial —dijo Celestia mientras levitaba ese cajón metálico grande y lo ponía verticalmente en el suelo—, con ustedes, uno de los mejores graduados de la U.T.M.E en ingeniería mágica, el doctor Iron Wrench.

Así, rompió el candado y liberó el cajón de sus ataduras de cadenas de hierro oxidadas, abriéndolo, para su sorpresa, el ingeniero cayó desmayado en frente de las ponis las cuales se sorprendieron.

—Ehm, ¿princesa…? —dijo Rarity, advirtiendo el estado del poni.  
—Oops, sólo está jugando —dijo Celestia con una risita nerviosa mientras picaba al ingeniero con una vara.

Al principio no reaccionaba, hasta que fue despertando poco a poco por los piquetes de la princesa, rápidamente se reincorporó sobre si.

—Lamento que hayan visto eso, pero le dije a cierta princesa, ¡que abriera la caja apenas llegara a destino! —renegó Iron Wrench mirando acusadoramente a Celestia.  
—Y yo te dije, que no iba a abrirla hasta más tarde, además no era necesario que hicieras esa entrada —dijo Celestia para defenderse.  
—¡Pero me gusta hacer entradas espectaculares y lo sabes! —protestó Iron en forma de berrinche.

Las chicas observaron atónitas la discusión de entre la princesa y el ingeniero, parecía que ya se conocían desde antes, tal vez era uno de los pocos amigos que venían fuera de la realeza.

Al parecer, la discusión no parecía terminar, así que Twilight tocio fingidamente para llamar su atención.

—Disculpen —dijo Twilight.

Ambos dejaron de discutir ante el pedido de la unicornio.

—Ruego que nos disculpen por la escena, es grato ver a un muy querido amigo después de tantos años —dijo Celestia.  
—Oh Celestia, el sentimiento es mutuo y más cuando la ultima vez viniste sólo para pedirme un favor —respondió Iron con un tono arrogante.  
—Por favor, sabes que lo hice de urgencia y era la primera vez que te pedía un favor —dijo Celestia, cuya voz dejo de ser firme para ser tierna y amistosa, una que pocas veces dejó salir.

—Espere, esperen… esperen —dijo Twilight—, ¿Exactamente de donde se conocen?  
—La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando Iron visitó el castillo para una investigación, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo inteligente que era, me hizo una entrevista y gracias a eso aprobó con 100%  
—En realidad aprobé con 95%, tuve ciertos errores —corrigió Iron.  
—No importa, pero aprobaste que era lo más importante, la segunda vez fue en la ceremonia de graduación y después le ofrecí trabajo en el castillo en servicio de investigación de adelantos tecnológicos pero lo rechazó —dijo Celestia mirando a Iron.  
—No quería sentir la presión de trabajar teniendo un jefe que juzgara mi trabajo, entonces decidí poner mi propio negocio y brindar mis servicios a aquellos que lo contraten, como en este caso, Celestia —dijo señalando a la aludida.

—¿Servicios? —preguntó incrédula Twilight.  
—Así es mi fiel estudiante, después de su pelea con King Sombra me preocupé de que sus futuros villanos fueran más peligrosos y le pedí a Iron que forjara armaduras especiales para ustedes.

Así, del cajón de hierro sacó seis piezas de armaduras, cada una de distinta forma y color.

—Creo que comenzaremos con… Twilight —dijo Iron señalando a la unicornio.

Twilight se acercó y Iron rápidamente le colocó la armadura de torso, piernas y el yelmo, su traje era de un tono más oscuro que el de su pelaje con detalles en dorado en casi toda su extensión, el yelmo deja salir su melena y las aperturas del frente dejaban entrever una parte de sus ojos junto con su nariz y boca.

La armadura cubría toda la zona media hasta su cutie mark, dejando al descubierto su cola y plot.

—Wow, está magnifica, además de ser ligera, es como si no llevara nada puesto —dijo Twilight mientras meneaba su plot.

Iron se sonrojó ante esa acción, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—En efecto, todas las armaduras son de un metal ligero y resistente al mismo tiempo, bien, ¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente?  
—¡Yo yo yo yo yo, es mi turno! —dijo Rainbow acercándose rápidamente.  
—Veamos…

Iron le colocó la armadura a Rainbow de la misma forma que a Twilight, esta era de

Como azul Francia con los mismos detalles dorados.

Rainbow inspeccionaba su nueva armadura hasta que sintió como alguien tocaba sus alas, con enojo se puso en guardia.

—¿¡Que intentas gusano!? —preguntó Rainbow a Iron.  
—Oye, no te alteres, si me dejas actuar, te pondré un aditamento especial para tus alas.

Rainbow bufó sin tener más opción.

Con algo de cuidado, Iron levitó con su magia un par de partes desconocidas que colocó en las alas de la pegaso celeste que se encontraban pegadas a su cuerpo sin desplegar, se acercó para dar un par de golpes a esas extrañas piezas, accionando un mecanismo en ellas.

—Están listas, ahora despliégalas y asómbrate —dijo Iron con cierta confianza.

Rainbow desplegó sus alas rápidamente, dejando ver que estas estaban recubiertas con una armadura especial para ellas del mismo color que el resto de su armadura, dándoles un aspecto mecánico sin igual.

—Como pueden apreciar, las alas de Rainbow están cubiertas por una fina capa de metal refinado, tan flexibles que se ajustan al movimiento natural sin causar molestia alguna —mientras decía esto, Rainbow jugaba con la posición de sus alas para comprobarlo—, además de contar con una función extra, las puntas de las plumas tienen una parte sumamente filosa, por lo cual, puedes usar tus alas como si fueran espadas, por ejemplo, si vuelas a toda velocidad y tus alas entran en contacto con el enemigo, ten por seguro que le producirás un corte profundo.

Rainbow quedó asombrada y con una mirada de determinación alzó vuelo e hizo maniobras para probarlas, no había mucha diferencia y fácilmente podría controlarlas en el campo de batalla.

—Está bien, ¿Quién sigue...? Tu Applejack —dijo Iron señalando a la poni naranja.  
—¿Yo? Está bien —dijo mientras daba un paso al frente.

Iron le colocó la armadura de torso y el yelmo, ambos de un color mandarina tango con detalles en blanco, la cola de caballo que la caracteriza, sobresalía por una ranura en la parte trasera del yelmo.

—Emm, ¿y donde corrales están las botas o las partes de las piernas? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Allí están —dijo Iron señalando cuatro partes de piernas.

Applejack se acercó y asombró al ver el tamaño de las botas, el largo no era lo que le impresionaba, sino el ancho, tenía muchas partes metálicas que le daban un aspecto robusto, era algo muy exagerado.

—Sin miedo Applejack, no te van a morder —dijo Iron.

Con algo de dudas, Applejack trató de ponerse las botas, pero estas eran demasiado pesadas y no las podía mover, miró al ingeniero comunicándole el problema con la mirada solamente y este le respondió.

—Trata de ponértelas así nomas sin moverlas.

Algo confundida se posiciona en medio de las botas y mete las cuatro patas, encajando perfectamente, intentó en vano moverse pero aun eran muy pesadas.

—¿Cómo corrales quieres que me mueva si estas… cosas… no me dejan —dijo mientras mantenía el equilibrio.  
—¿Ah? Perdón, me olvidé, ahora lo arreglo.

Se acercó a Applejack y dio dos golpecitos a cada pierna, tal como lo hizo con las alas de Rainbow, las botas empezaron a emitir un sonido de mecanismo, lo que hacía que las partes se empezaran a acomodar por si solas, haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas y ajustándose a la figura de las piernas de Applejack.

Al terminar, las partes quedaron como la sus amigas, Applejack trotó en el lugar para probar que tal eran.

—Bien, luego de esas, interrupciones, es hora de explicar lo especial de las botas.  
—¿Son especiales? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Por supuesto, veras, a pesar de que su tamaño se redujo aun tiene algo de su poder especial, mira, ¿Puedes pararte en dos patas?  
—Por poco tiempo… si.  
—Bien, ves aquella roca de allá —dijo señalando la gran roca donde Richard estaba atado al llegar—, bien quiero que te pares sobre tus patas traseras y le des un buen golpe.

Applejack se acercó a la roca, miró al ingeniero y este sólo asintió, se paró en sus dos patas.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó

El casco de Applejack impactó en la gran roca, estremeciéndola y dejando una marca un poco profunda del doble de diámetro de su casco.

Todas se sorprendieron por el daño provocado, Rainbow quedó boquiabierta.

—Como verán, las partes de Applejack aumentan la fuerza de los golpes que ella propine, la princesa me contó que trabajabas en una granja de manzanas y que estabas acostumbrada a patear manzanos, entonces diseñe la armadura para que fueras más fuerte en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo —presume Iron.  
—Es increíble —respondió Applejack.  
—Y eso no es todo, hay una pequeña placa de armadura sobresalida, quiero que la aprietes y le des otro golpe a la roca, si puedes en el mismo punto.

Applejack se preparó, tomó un poco de aire y apretó el botón que activó el mecanismo, se paró sobre sus patas traseras, gritó eufóricamente y cuando su casco estaba por tocar la roca en el mismo punto donde la había golpeado la vez anterior, un poco de aire comprimido salió de las rendijas del casco y esta parte de armadura se expandió velozmente volviendo a su forma original, gracias al impulso del golpe este no se desvió demasiado de su objetivo inicial por el peso repentino que había ganado, impactando en la roca de lleno, pero esta vez, la piedra explotó por la fuerza del impacto, destruyéndose en mil pedazos.

—¡No puede ser…! —exclamó Rainbow— es demasiado poder.

Lógicamente Applejack estaba impactada y asombrada, intentó moverse pero la bota todavía seguía en esa forma grande.

—No te preocupes —dijo Iron, justo en ese instante, la bota regresaba a su tamaño adaptado—. Te lo explicare, con ese botón puedes hacer que la bota vuelva a su tamaño original y con él, su extraordinaria fuerza, que como te habrás dado cuenta era el responsable de que fuera tan pesado. Sólo tiene un pequeño inconveniente, mientras más impulso uses, más tiempo tardara en volver a su estado compacto aunque también implica que ganaras mucha más fuerza, es física simple, tu veras dependiendo la situación.  
—Quien sigue… no, no me digan… Pinkie, se que estas detrás mío con ambos cascos levantados —dijo Iron adivinando lo que la poni rosa estaba haciendo.  
—¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Eres una especie de psíquico? ¿Puedes leer mi mente? ¿Puedes ver el futuro? ¿Puedes leer mi palma? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Yo no tengo palma, Richard es el único de aquí que tiene una palma, de hecho, ¡tiene dos!, así que podrás leer dos fortunas por el precio de una ¿Puedes, puedes puedes? —dijo Pinkie antes de ser callada por un casco de Iron.  
—Sep, justo como Celestia te describió, aunque creo se equivocó con el tema del cabe…—fue interrumpido por las señales de las demás ponis para que dejara de hablar.  
—¿Te refieres a mi cabello? No te preocupes, algún día volverá a ser el de antes, ¡pero ese no es motivo para estar triste! —dijo eufóricamente.

Las chicas se alegran que Pinkie vuelva a ser la de antes, al menos en cuanto a actitud, no se sabe si su cabello volverá a ser el mismo.

Iron le colocó la armadura a Pinkie, esta era de un color rosa oscuro con detalles en blanco, su lacia y decaída melena sobresalía de su yelmo.

—¿¡Y esta que hace!? ¿¡Y esta que hace!? —preguntó Pinkie.  
—Es una sorpresa, la armadura cuenta con muchos aditamentos ocultos que estoy seguro serán de tu agrado, se que los encontraras y le darás mucho uso… bien, ¿Quién sigue? ¡Tu, la unicornio blanca!  
—¿Yo? Ay perdona cariño, pero yo de ninguna manera voy a ensuciar mis cascos en una batalla y mucho menos lucir una de tus armaduras que tienen muchas funciones y poco sentido de la moda.  
—Rarity… pensé que nos ayudarías—dijo Twilight poniendo cara de perrito triste.  
—Perdona querida, creo que sobre exageré, si las voy a ayudar, pero de ninguna manera luciré esas barbáricas armaduras.  
—Justo como Celestia te describió, pero relájate, esta armadura la hice especialmente para ti —dijo mientras le colocaba delicadamente la armadura en su cuerpo.

Rarity quedó con ojos abiertos y deslumbrantes al ver su armadura, era de un color gris hielo con detalles del mismo color que su melena, además de contar con un acabado brilloso que la dejaba asombrosa, el yelmo no arruinaba su bien cuidada melena ni restaba la belleza de la unicornio.

Spike miraba embobado a la poni, admirando su figura, analizándola cada centímetro de su esculpido cuerpo blanco como una perla.

—¿Y qué te parece, ahora está a tu altura? —preguntó Iron.  
—Es… hermosa…—dijo Spike dejando escapar sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta de ello, se llevó ambas garras a la boca y se sonrojó.  
—Spike tiene razón, esta armadura es hermosa, esplendida, magnifica, es digna de una reina que marcha al campo de batalla —dijo Rarity mientras hacía poses variadas.  
—Bien, sigan admirando sus armaduras mientras atiendo a la ultima, ¿Fluttershy cierto?

Las chicas se miraron entre si preocupadas por su amiga, entendiendo la ignorancia del ingeniero sobre el delicado momento que Fluttershy estaba atravesando.

—Disculpe doctor Iron —dijo Twilight.  
—Por favor, llámame solamente Iron pequeña —insistió.  
—Bien, Iron, Fluttershy no está en condiciones de pelear en la batalla, le agradezco que pensara e hiciera una armadura para ella —expresó Twilight.  
—Oh, es una pena, esta era una maravillosa creación, pero no voy a insistirte —dijo Iron mientras guardaba la armadura en la caja, la cual era de un color verde.  
—¿Y dónde está mi armadura? —preguntó Spike inocente.

Las demás lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

—¿Supongo que estas preguntando en broma no? —inquirió Twilight, esperando que realmente fuera una broma.  
—¿De qué hablas? Estoy hablando cien por ciento enserio.  
—¡Pues entonces estás loco, no hay manera de que te deje ir a esa peligrosa batalla! —exclamó Twilight.  
—¡Pero Twilight…!  
—¡Pero nada, tú te quedaras aquí con el resto de los ponis! —gritó enloquecida.  
—¡Pero quiero ser útil de algún modo! Por favor chicas, ayúdenme con esto —rogó Spike de rodillas.  
—Lo siento vaquero, pero en esta estoy con Twilight, no podemos permitirte ir —dijo Applejack.  
—Mi querido Spiky Wykie, eres muy valiente pero no te permitiré dar un paso fuera de esta cueva —dijo Rarity.  
—Las chicas tienen razón Spike, allá afuera se pondrá muy feo y no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para un bebe dragón —dijo Rainbow.

El dragón miró derrotado a sus amigas, de verdad quería salir y demostrar su valentía y su guerrero interior, con lagrimas de frustración dio media vuelta y caminó con rumbo desconocido, hasta que la cabeza del dragón anciano se hizo presente y lo detuvo.

—Hola pequeño dragón, ¿Por qué esa cara?  
—Es… es que quiero ser parte de esto y mis amigas no me dejan, quiero ser útil —dijo Spike mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su garra.  
—Si te sobreprotegen es porque te aman pequeño y sólo quieren que estés a salvo.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pero enserio quiero ayudar.  
—Eso se puede arreglar, déjamelo todo a mi —dijo el dragón anciano.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzado.  
—De verdad, sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen… Oh, parece que no tendremos que esperar.

De los otros portales, los gobernantes de las ciudades se hicieron presentes en la cueva, cada uno con su propia armadura de batalla.

—Oh Celestia, nuestras tropas ya están listas, sólo danos la orden y comenzaremos a movilizarlas —dijo Blue Fire con su característico tono formal.  
—¡Mis pegasos y yo estamos listos para darles unas pataditas a esos humanos! —dijo Storm Cloud animadamente.  
—Este será un espectáculo inigualable, mis guerreros de Fillydelphia están listos para cualquier cosa —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Mis hermanos búfalos correrán a su lado en la batalla —dijo el jefe Thunderhooves  
—Celestia, he podido reclutar valientes dragones para la causa, pero tenemos un problema, necesitamos un guía, alguien que nos dirija hacia el campo de batalla.  
—No hay problema jefe dragón, estoy segura que algún poni estará más que dispuesto a guiarlos —dijo Celestia.  
—Por favor monarca, llámeme por mi nombre, Kantrugajh, y no es necesario que busque a alguien, ya tengo a alguien en mente para la misión, sal pequeño, no tengas miedo —dijo Kantrugajh

De atrás de su cabeza, Spike sale tímidamente, Celestia no se inmutó ante eso, los elementos, en especial Twilight, sólo volvieron a retomar sus posturas.

—Spike… creí que ya te había dejado en claro que de ninguna manera, ¡iras al campo de batalla! —gritó Twilight quien estaba más enfadada que antes.

Anticipando la situación que nuevamente iba a acontecer, Celestia decidió tomar la palabra.

—Spike, apenas eres un bebe dragón y comprendo la actitud de mi fiel estudiante ante esta situación —dijo Celestia mientras que Twilight tenía una sonrisa triunfal—, pero también se, que estamos ante una realidad que demanda que utilicemos todos los recursos que tenemos disponible —Twilight cambio su expresión a una de duda y temor.

Con un nudo en su garganta, Celestia preguntó:

—Entonces Spike ¿Estas seguro de querer tomar el riesgo que implica ir a la batalla con nosotros?

La sorpresa por la proposición de Celestia dejo boquiabierto a todos, prácticamente sus quijadas llegaban al suelo, mientras que el dragón sólo observaba decidido a la monarca.

—Muy seguro princesa, quiero pelear a su lado —dijo Spike.  
—Entonces que así sea, ¿Iron hay alguna forma de que le puedas fabricar una armadura para Spike?

Iron sorprendido por la pregunta, empieza a mirar alrededor en busca de su respuesta, hasta que su vista se detiene en ese viejo baúl de hierro donde trajo las armaduras de las chicas.

Con un brillo en sus ojos, atrae el baúl con su magia, deja el traje de Fluttershy en el suelo y separa la tapa y los compartimientos, dejando solamente piezas de metal en la tierra.

—Me lo estas pidiendo de urgencia Celestia, pero creo que puedo hacerlo, Spike, ven aquí un segundo, tomare tus medidas y fabricare algo a tu medida —respondió Iron.

Spike caminó con el ingeniero, al pasar al lado de Twilight notó que tenía la cabeza gacha, una sombra cubría su fría mirada, su expresión a simple vista denotaba decepción.

—Twilight… yo…—dijo Spike tratando de explicarle la situación.  
—No… no digas nada, si quieres salir allá y morir, no digas que no te lo advertí —Dijo Twilight secamente.  
—Pero Twilight…  
—No. Vete —dijo Twilight apuntando con su casco al ingeniero sin dirigirle la mirada.

Entendiendo su enojo, Spike se retira con Iron para comenzar a hacer su armadura, luego de unos segundos de completo silencio.

—Bien, ya tenemos arreglado el tema de sus trajes de batalla, ahora necesitamos una estrategia —dijo Celestia para romper el silencio.  
—Esperen —dijo Twilight mientras observaba a Richard—, ¿Richard, que estás haciendo?

El humano estaba con la mirada al frente sin prestarle atención a las discusiones de las ponis con su mano derecha en su mentón, razonando hasta que la pregunta de la unicornio violeta lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Ah? Perdón, no escuche nada de lo que dijeron, sólo estaba pensando una estrategia.  
—¿Una estrategia?  
—Así es, esa era mi especialidad en el ejercito, ahora escuchen —dijo Richard, mientras los elementos, las princesas y los gobernantes se acercaron, el dragón anciano sólo inclino un poco la cabeza—, creo tener la forma de llegar al portal ¿Alguien escuchó la frase dividir y conquistar?

Todos asintieron excepto Rainbow.

—Bueno, no importa, estaba pensando que si pudiéramos hacer que el ejercito de la base fuera a pelear a otra parte, tendríamos más posibilidades de hacer lo que Twilight tiene planeado.  
—¿Cómo una carnada? —inquirió Twilight.  
—Exacto.  
—¿Y como se supone que haremos eso humano? —preguntó Luna.  
—No digo que sea fácil, pero podría engañar al general para hacerle creer que ustedes atacaran la base y tendrán al ejercito en las afueras del bosque, mientras que el resto iremos directo a la base cuando la cantidad de soldados se haya reducido drásticamente.

—Espera, espera, si los humanos son tan fuertes como dicen ¿Cómo dividiremos las fuerzas armadas para enfrentarlos? —preguntó Rainbow.  
—Eso también lo tengo contemplado, como la mayoría de la fuerza armada ira a pelear afuera, entonces creo que será justo que la mayoría fuera a pelear allí, en ese grupo están, los búfalos, los dragones y los ponis de alguna de las ciudades, quienes serán dirigidos por los gobernantes de su respectivo grupo. El otro grupo estará conformado por los ponis de la otra ciudad, los pegasos y los simuladores, y estarán dirigidos por los elementos, las princesas, los otros gobernantes y Discord, ¿Qué les parece?

Todos se miraron entre sí, algunos compartían sus miradas conformes y otros disconformes.

—Parece un gran plan Richard, ¿Todos de acuerdo? —preguntó Celestia.  
—También creo que es un gran plan muchacho —dijo Silver Boss—, pero creo que sería mejor si todos los gobernantes vamos en el mismo frente.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Silver —dijo Storm Cloud educadamente—, me gustaría poder acompañar a los demás gobernantes en la noble misión de defender Equestria juntos.

Para este punto, muchos estaban confundidos por la actitud de la alcaldesa de Cloudsdale, en ciertos momentos era muy extrovertida y enérgica, en otros, era refinada y educada, nadie lograba entenderla salvo los otros jefes y las princesas que sabían con exactitud la causa de ese comportamiento errático.

—Pero si ustedes van al otro frente, ¿Quién dirigirá sus tropas? —preguntó Richard.  
—Creo que Celestia y su hermana están calificadas para dirigir mis tropas, confió en ellas porque me salvaron reiteradas veces, ¿recuerdas Celestia? —dijo Silver riéndose.

Celestia sólo esbozó una sonrisa por esos recuerdos.

—En cuanto a mí, creo que conozco a la señorita más capacitada para el trabajo —dijo Storm mientras observaba a cierta pegaso cian—, oh señorita Rainbow Dash, ¿Querrías hacerme el honor de dirigir a tus hermanos pegasos en el campo de batalla?

La pegaso de melena multicolor abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se llevó uno de sus cascos a su boca de la emoción.

—¿En-en serio quieres que-que yo dirija tus tropas?  
—Absolutamente querida, eres lo suficientemente cualificada para la tarea que te encomiendo y… y…—Storm se enmudeció un segundo— ¡espero que salgas allá afuera y agarres a golpes a esos humanos! —dijo con su forma extrovertida.  
—No la decepcionare alcaldesa —dijo Rainbow haciendo un saludo militar, Richard sonrió al ver que sabían algunas costumbres.  
—Entonces… la situación final sería que los gobernantes irán al frente en las afueras del bosque y los demás al bosque, si todos están de acuerdo, entonces sólo quedaría empezar a movilizar las tropas —dijo Richard.

Los ponis se miraron entre si y asintieron uno por uno, primero los gobernantes, luego las princesas y por último los elementos, finalizando con Twilight.

—Bien, ya tienen sus ordenes, ¡hora de moverse! —ordenó Richard.

Las ponis lo miraron con una ceja levantada, al darse cuenta, Richard se rascó la cabeza en forma apenada, por un momento se había olvidado con quien estaba lidiando.

—Quiero decir… sólo… olvídenlo —suspiró derrotado.

Sin más, los lideres se retiraron a sus respectivos portales para traer a los soldados para la batalla final.

Entre tanto, era hora de empezar con el plan.

—Si eres un terrible mentiroso, ¿Cómo engañaras al general para que envié a sus hombres? —preguntó Celestia.  
—Eso se puede arreglar, voy a llamar a la base fingiendo estar esclavizado por ustedes y revelando su "plan"  
—Aun no respondiste mi pregunta.  
—En cuanto a eso, necesitare que alguien me golpee en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para agonizar, pero no tanto como para desmayarme, ¿algún voluntario?  
—¡Yo lo hare! —gritó Rainbow apartando a las chicas de su camino y acercándose a Richard.  
—¿Alguien más? ¿nadie? Por favor, tiene que haber alguien más, ¿en serio, nadie? —dijo Richard nervioso y algo aterrado.  
—No tengas miedo, te aseguro que será rápido, el golpe, el dolor no lo sé —dijo la pegaso con malicia.  
—Si no hay de otra, adelante, pero te advierto que soy algo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Rainbow voló a toda velocidad y lo golpeo en el estomago, fue cuestión de un parpadeo, una gota de agua cristalina que caía en el pozo de agua del escondite, una palabra que se perdía en el viento.

Richard estaba estático, procesando tanto el dolor como lo que acababa de su suceder, la única reacción presente fue quedar boquiabierto y tratar de pronunciar alguna palabra pero lo único que emitía era un quejido de dolor.

—Espero que haya sido lo que querías —dijo Rainbow satisfecha, deshaciendo el agarre y volviendo a su posición normal en cuatro patas.

Richard no puedo pararse por su cuenta y se desplomó en frente de todos, Twilight corrió a socorrerlo, al menos tuvo la certeza que aun estaba vivo.

—¿¡Estas loca Rainbow!? ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! —gritó Twilight enojada.  
—Tranquila cerebrito, pude hacerlo pero me resistí, puede que haya exagerado porque olvide por completo que aun llevaba puesta la armadura —dijo Rainbow riendo.  
—¡Rainbow! —volvió a gritar Twilight.  
—Tranquila… estoy bien… —dijo Richard moribundo, tosiendo saliva—, rápido… traigan mi mochila.

Rápidamente Twilight levitó el bolso del soldado hacia él, sacó el teléfono y coloco la bocina en su oído, meditando lo que iba a decirle una vez que el general levante la otra terminal.

—Base colonial, habla el General Philip Armander.  
—Phil… ayúdame —respondió Richard, conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar.  
—¿Rick, eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasó?  
—Me atraparon Phil… estoy herido.

Un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Philip.

—¿Pero cómo fue que…? —tartamudeo el general.  
—Me noquearon de sorpresa… desperté en una especie de cueva y-y…  
—No te preocupes, enviare a alguien por ayuda —dijo Philip alarmado.  
—No… escucha… me escabullí entre ellos para decirte…—tosió un poco— que los ponis se están preparando… para atacar la base… por el norte del bosque.  
—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?  
—Me pusieron el mismo hechizo que a usted para interrogarme… no pude resistir general… lo siento.  
—No-no lo lamentes, te prometo que cuando acabemos con esos ponis rebeldes iremos a buscarte, gracias por avisarnos, mejor cuelga antes de que te descubran y-y no hagas nada estúpido hasta que vayamos por ti ¿entendiste?  
—Esta… bien Phil, mucha suerte —concluyó Richard colgando rápidamente el teléfono.  
—Esto es malo, muy malo —dijo el general humano mientras apretaba un botón en su escritorio, lo que hizo que todo el asentamiento se alarmara por el sonido de una sirena de emergencia.

Agarró el micrófono plateado de su escritorio, activó los parlantes y dijo:

—Alerta roja, tenemos una situación bélica en proceso, todos los soldados alistarse para expedición, capitanes de las divisiones reúnanse en el centro de operaciones para discutir la estrategia de batalla.

Rápidamente salió de la tienda y caminó al centro de operaciones, perdiéndose entre el repentino ajetreo y movilización de los soldados disponibles.

En la cueva, Richard estaba pensativo mientras veía el teléfono, sabía que de ahora en mas no habría vuelta atrás.

—Rainbow…—dijo Richard sin mirarla— grábate esto, algún día te devolveré ese golpe… aunque sea lo último que haga.  
—En la otra vida, tal vez —respondió Rainbow con una risa confiada.  
—Ven Richard, te ayudare a levantarte —dijo Celestia.

Este se apoyo sobre el cuerpo de la monarca del sol y luego abrazó su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, sosteniéndose de ella aun adolorido.

—Hola a todos —dijo la princesa Cadence.

Todos se voltearon a saludarla.

—Twilight, ¿me harías el favor de agrandar un poco mi portal? Necesito pasar algunas carretas.  
—Claro, dame un segundo —dijo Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y agrandaba el portal.

Las carretas traían enormes cajas cada una, unos guardias del imperio de cristal descargaron una y la abrieron.

—En estas cajas están las armaduras especiales para los soldados, pero al parecer ustedes no las necesitan, ¡se ven increíbles! —exclamó Candece.  
—Gracias —dijeron todas al unisonó.  
—¿Pero que tienen de especiales estas armaduras? —preguntó Rainbow mientras sostenía una armadura de torso que le traía gratos recuerdos.  
—Ups, casi lo olvido —dijo Cadence—, tengo que darles una demostración del poder de estas armaduras, ¿Quién quiere ser voluntario?

Los elementos miraron a un agotado Richard, este les advirtió:

—Ah no, no seré su conejillo de indias, ya tengo suficiente dolor que aguantar.  
—Marica —susurró Rainbow sin ser escuchada.  
—Creo saber quién será el perfecto espécimen para esto —dijo Twilight.

Encerrados en una burbuja de energía, el doctor Whooves y los ponis que lo habían ayudado a atacar a Richard estaban recostados mirando el suelo, meditando la situación.

—Oye doctor —dijo Twilight, este sólo la ignoró—, es hora de pagar por lo que hiciste, ponte esta armadura y acércate al centro.

El doctor miró la extraña armadura, pero no dudó en ponérsela y acompañar a la portadora de la magia.

Ya en el centro, Whooves es rodeado en un círculo, y de entre la multitud, salió Richard portando un fusil de asalto "M14" ajustado para fuego manual, el doctor se asustó ante esa arma desconocida para él, intentó correr pero algo se lo impedía, un bloque tridimensional rectangular de color violeta envolvía sus patas y lo mantenía fijo en el lugar.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó aterrado.  
—Es sólo un pequeño experimento que estamos haciendo, si no te pones nervioso no saldrás lastimado.  
—¿Saben lo que pasara si Dinky ve esta situación? —volvió a preguntar angustiado.  
—No te preocupes —dijo Luna—, ellas ya está en la tierra de los sueños y no creo que se despierte.  
—Bien Richard, procede por favor —dijo Twilight mientras ponía una barrera de protección para los espectadores.

Con un rápido movimiento, apuntó al doctor con su arma, intentó escapar de ese bloque violeta pero fue inútil, sólo apartó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos en espera de su muerte.

El sonido de un disparo resonó en todo el refugio, los ponis miraron asombrados la escena, Cadence y Twilight tenían una mirada satisfecha por los resultados, un muy confundido doctor abre lenta y desconfiadamente sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse ileso, observó el arma de Richard y el casquete de bala que yacía en el suelo.

—¿Q-que sucedió? —preguntó Whooves.  
—Como habrá visto doctor, la armadura del imperio de cristal son únicas en su especie, están hechas de una magia que al fundirse con acero forman una armadura que es capaz de resistir ataques físicos en mayor escala que las comunes, Richard ¿te molestaría dispararle una vez más?  
—Sera un placer—dijo mientras volvía a dispararle al doctor sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Con el mismo resultado, Cadence continuo con su explicación.

—Como habrán observado, la magia de la armadura provocó que la bala se "desintegrara" completamente al entrar en contacto con ella, como si nunca la hubiera tocado, el único inconveniente es que esa magia es limitada y luego de una cierta cantidad de protección esta se desactiva, ¿alguna pregunta?

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas por la explicación, Celestia levantó su casco para preguntar algo.

—Si, Celestia.  
—¿Cuándo te volviste experta en armería y magia de cristal?  
—Anoche, cuando estábamos empacando las armaduras.  
—Está bien. Doctor, espero que esto le sirva de escarmiento por sus precipitados actos anteriores y sin nada más que decir, todos los guardias reales que estén presentes deben venir a recoger un juego de armadura y cambiarse, partiremos lo mas antes posible al campo de batalla.  
—¡Si Celestia! —gritaron los guardias.

En ese momento, los gobernantes se hicieron presentes y poco a poco, sus tropas empezaron a llenar el lugar.

—¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? No puedes ir al campo de batalla como humano —dijo Twilight un tanto preocupada.  
—Bueno… pensé que ustedes me iban a ayudar con ese tema, ya sabes, con un hechizo o algo así —dijo Richard.  
—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos hechizos para disfrazar, ni siquiera las princesas tienen algo parecido. Tonta, tonta, tonta, por no pensar en eso antes —dijo Twilight refregándose la cabeza con su casco.  
—¡Ya se! Chrysalis puede convertirte en un poni con su poder de simuladora.  
—¿¡Que!? No sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya poni, pero sólo los simuladores pueden tener esa habilidad —dijo Chrysalis.  
—Oh, por favor, ¿puedes intentarlo? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Una cosa es transformarnos nosotros en seres vivientes, pero usar nuestra magia para convertir a un tercero es algo que nunca se ha intentado.  
—Nunca es tarde para probar, además es un intento, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?  
—Emh, creo que perder mi vida ¡es una de ellas! —dijo Richard.  
—Si ese es el único riesgo, lo hare —dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Comenzó a cargar su cuerno, en la punta de este, se creó una pequeña esfera de magia de color verde, esta emitía unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas del mismo color, el sudor recorría la frente de la reina simuladora producto de la concentración de magia.

—Espero que estés listo —dijo Chrysalis.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que no…  
—¡Aquí va! —gritó la reina.

La pequeña esfera verde salió disparada del cuerno e impactó en Richard, al principio su cuerpo empezó a brillar deslumbrantemente del color del hechizo, no sintió dolor, sólo una gran presión en el lugar del impacto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, unas llamas de color verde empezaron a girar en círculos en el suelo alrededor de Richard, estas se elevaron hasta taparlo en su totalidad y después de lo que parecía una eternidad, una pequeña explosión disipó aquel fuego verdoso, dejando humo en su lugar.

—¿Richard estas bien? —preguntó Twilight.

Pero no hubo respuesta, el denso humo no dejaba ver nada y la imaginación empezó a jugar con la mente de los ponis, en especial con Discord, que imaginaba un intento fallido de transformación dejándolo en una forma parecida a la de él.

El sonido de un caminar de cascos torpes en el humo sacó a todos de su trance, dando por sentado que el hechizo fue todo un éxito.

—¿Richard, te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar Twilight.  
—Creo…creo que sí, sólo que todavía no sé como caminar wooooow —dijo Richard mientras tropezaba en frente de la unicornio violeta y disipaba el humo.

Twilight sólo rió por el acto, en efecto, la transformación fue todo un éxito, dejando como resultado un unicornio de pelaje amarillo pálido, ojos café claros, melena y cola de color castaño medio con una franja verde y unos cascos de color negro sin cutie mark.

—Wow, salió mejor de lo que esperaba ¿En quién pensaste para transformarlo? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Para ser franca, en nadie, sólo concentre la magia de simulación para que asegurar resultados positivos, aunque me extraña que haya salido unicornio —dijo la reina pensativa.

—Bueno, ahora que casi eres un poni, necesitas un nombre adecuado, ¿Tienes algún sobrenombre?  
—Bueno, mis amigos más cercanos me dicen Rick.  
—Rick… es un buen nombre pero necesita un toque más…—trató de razonar Twilight.  
—¿Elegante y sofisticado? ¿Qué tal Fancy Rick?—preguntó Rarity.  
—Mmm, no, necesita algo mas…  
—¡Algo mas fiestero, llamémoslo Party Rick! —dijo Pinkie suplicando.  
—No, es algo un poco mas…  
—¿Que tal el feo y molesto Rick? —dijo Rainbow.  
—¿No te conformaste con el golpe y vas a seguir molestándome? —preguntó Richard.  
—¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! Trato de concentrarme…  
—Creo tener el nombre perfecto para él —dijo Celestia—, ¿te gustaría llamarte Brave Rick?  
—Brave Rick… Brave Rick… ¡es el nombre perfecto! Escógelo, escógelo —dijo Twilight animadamente.

Richard razonó la propuesta un momento, ese apodo no le parecía tan malo como para ir al campo de batalla,

—Está bien, de ahora en mas sólo llámenme Brave Rick.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Realmente, me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo, en especial la parte de Luna, desde que se hizo canon lo de viajar a los sueños pense en utilizarlo en algun momento y bueno, surgio la oportunidad.**

**Agradezco al usuario de DA Shadydark117 por dibujar a Brave Rick y a mi amiga sin DA por dibujar a Richard Senedor, sin ellos nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Tambien adelanto que voy a fabricar una portada para el fanfic, que estara listo para el proximo capitulo o sino en el que sigue, dependiendo el tema de la universidad.  
**

**Y en este apartado, doy las gracias a los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de: **

**FoxOxidian: Oh, claro que la batalla va a ser descomunal, y en cuanto al rescate de los ponis desaparecidos... creo que ellos ya son parte de la lista de bajas oficiales, excepto por una poni muy querida por el fandom.  
**

** Sg91: En algun momento tenia que tocar el tema no? xD  
**

**DarkKayser: Puede que haya exagerado con el tema de Twilight, espero que el capitulo haya resuelto el tema del conflicto interno de Richard.  
**

**Tailsy Chan: "Traidor" D: Richard se pondria triste si leyera tus reviews xD  
**

**payan: Esa pregunta la voy a responder mas adelante, pero en capitulos anteriores voy dando pequeños indicios que pueden suponer una epoca, incluso en mis respuestas a los reviews, sólo es cuestion de razonar un poquito.**

**Y sólo me resta decir que si te gustó el capitulo, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Soplo de viento guerrero

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick"**

**Lamento el tiempo de actualizacion, los examenes me tuvieron atados hasta hace poco y ahora tengo esta semana de vacaciones antes de ponerme a estudiar denuevo.  
**

**Tambien les traigo una mala noticia, el inicio de la batalla se postergo hasta el otro capitulo por cuestiones personales, mi idea era empezar con la guerra al final del capitulo pero senti que si hacia eso el proximo capitulo iba a ser corto asi que lo deje como ustedes lo leeran ahora, realmente lamento si hice ilusionar a alguien con las cuentas regresivas de las entregas anteriores. Pero ahora si sera un hecho de que en el proximo capitulo INICIA SI O SI LA ULTIMA BATALLA QUE DURARA DE DOS A TRES CAPITULOS APROXIMADAMENTE.  
**

**Esta es una aclaracion que me gustaria realizar por si alguien se lo preguntó. En mi fic, Twilight es unicornio porque la historia la comence a escribir en octubre del año pasado antes de la tercera temporada, no obstante, decidi tomar ciertos elementos canon de la tercera temporada, como el imperio de cristal, los timberwolf, la reforma de Discord, la habilidad de Luna de poder viajar en los sueños entre otras cosas. En pocas palabras, el universo donde se constituye mi fanfic abarca los eventos CANON hasta el episodio 12 de la tercera temporada.  
**

**MUY PRONTO, EL FINAL SE ACERCA.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos de los personajes.  
Los parrafos separados por XXX significa un cambio de escenario, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.  
Las oraciones encerradas entre "" representan dialogos de fondo, ustedes veran a que me refiero cuando lean.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mientras las tropas de Equestria vestían sus armaduras y se preparaban para la batalla, Iron Wrench estaba dando los toques finales a la armadura de Spike.

—Bien, creo que ya quedó, pruébatela —dijo mientras le dejaba la armadura.  
—Gracias —dijo secamente y con un tono triste.

Iron se percató de la actitud del dragón, se sentó a su lado para hablar con él.

—Escucha, lo que dijo Twilight fue sólo para protegerte —dijo Iron.  
—No sabes lo que se siente, ella es como una madre para mí y nunca me había dicho eso en mi vida —dijo Spike con un nudo en la garganta.  
—En eso te equivocas —respondió Iron poniendo su casco en el hombro de Spike—, yo en algún momento también fui un potrillo rebelde y algo obstinado y mi madre también me regañaba por eso, pero como ya te dije, cuando crecí me di cuenta de que era para velar de que hiciera las cosas bien.

Spike observó al unicornio de pelaje gris claro, casi blanco, con melena rubia corta y una, valga la redundancia, pequeña cola de caballo con pequeños lentes circulares de marco negro, y luego miró al suelo, buscando la respuesta a su dilema.

—Ya tienes el permiso de la princesa para esto, ahora es momento de mostrarle a Twilight de que eres lo suficientemente valiente, fuerte y responsable como para valerte por ti mismo en esta guerra, te aseguro que la próxima vez que se vean luego de esta batalla, ella te esperara con un gran abrazo, ah, ¿Qué me dices?

Sintió un gran alivio en las palabras del ingeniero. Nadie que no fuera Twilight le había dicho esas palabras.

—Gracias, tienes razón, ¡voy a dar lo mejor de mí en esta batalla! —exclamó Spike.  
—Esa es la actitud, pero si quieres sobrevivir, ponte la armadura —ordenó Iron.

Así, el bebe dragón se colocó si traje de batalla, que consistía en un casco simple, acompañado de unos guantes con garras metálicas robustas y una malla de placas que cubría la zona desprovista de escamas del dragón, lo que garantizaba proteger su punto débil.

—¿Por qué los guantes tienen garras? Yo tengo unas muy fuertes y afiladas garras —dijo sacándose los guantes y presumiéndolas.  
—Tus garras son afiladas pero sólo eres un bebe ¿recuerdas? Con esos guantes serás capaz de cortar y desgarrar mas carne, sin mencionar que tus golpes serán más dolorosos, pruébalos y veras de que hablo.

Iron puso una roca en frente de Spike, este tragó saliva y con sus propias garras atacó a la piedra, produciéndole un minúsculo corte, casi como un rasguño, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

—Bien, deja de llorar y ahora pruébate los guantes—dijo Iron.

Con una lagrima contenida en su ojo derecho, se puso los guantes que eran más livianos de lo que aparentaban y se posicionó en frente de la piedra, tomó un poco de carrera y con un movimiento rápido, dio un zarpazo eficiente, que cortó varios fragmentos de roca de manera lisa y llana.

—Es sorprendente, no sentí cuando mi garra tocó la roca siquiera —dijo Spike asombrado.  
—En efecto, las garras, aunque improvisadas, tienen una gran cantidad de filo que compensan la falta de poder de las tuyas, además de ser ligeras. El resto de tu armadura protege tu zona abdominal hasta la parte baja y tus patas —dijo Iron.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Spike.  
—Creo que puedo enseñarte un par de movimientos para pelear, ven acércate —le indicó Iron.

Mientras tanto, Brave Rick vestía su armadura del imperio de cristal en frente de las chicas.

—¿Y cómo me queda? —preguntó.

Todas asintieron positivamente, pero Twilight no podía desviar su atención de un sector en particular.

—¿Twilight, sucede algo? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Ah, no nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? —respondió nerviosa.  
—Estuviste mirando el cuerno de Brave Rick un largo tiempo, ¿algo te inquieta?  
—Es sólo que, me sorprende que haya salido unicornio, es decir, hasta donde sabemos, los humanos no pueden hacer magia como nosotras, entonces, ¿Por qué unicornio? ¿Puede hacer magia como yo? —se preguntaba Twilight.  
—Bueno terroncito, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, oye Brave, ven aquí un segundo —dijo Applejack.

Ante la orden, Rick se acercó nuevamente a las ponis.

—Escucha Brave Rick…  
—Sólo díganme Rick.  
—Bien, ¿Rick, has notado que tu transformación te dio un cuerno? —preguntó Twilight.

Sorprendido, Rick se lleva uno de sus cascos a la cabeza y sintió su cuerno, pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y tropezó.

—Si, ya me di cuenta —respondió tendido en el suelo.  
—Bien, me resulta extraño que hayas sido transformado en unicornio y creo que eres capaz de proyectar magia como yo.  
—¿Entonces seré tan poderoso como tú? —preguntó ingenuo.

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante ese comentario, las demás la imitaron y Twilight sólo se limitó a sentirse apenada.

—¿Qué fue lo gracioso? —preguntó Richard.  
—Ay Rick, creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando —dijo Rainbow mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa.  
—Querido, ella misma representa a la magia, es diferente al resto de los unicornios porque puede hacer cosas que nadie más puede —dijo Rarity.  
—Basta, me abochornan, no soy tan especial —dijo con un sonrojo.  
—El hecho es que podrás hacer ciertas cosas básicas de unicornio como sujetar objetos con tu magia y esas cosas—dijo Rarity.  
—Me convencieron con lo de levantar objetos en el aire, ¿Cuándo empiezan las lecciones? —preguntó Richard.  
—¿Lecciones? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar magia? ¿Estar juntos… como estudiante y maestra? ¿O discípulo y monje? ¿O aprendiz y… —fue silenciada por un casco de Rick que colocó gentilmente en sus labios, lo que le provocó un sonrojo en la unicornio.  
—Si Twilight, quiero que seas mi mentora, profesora… y todo lo demás que dijiste, quiero estar preparado para cuando deba pelear contra ellos —dijo entusiasmado mientras sacaba su casco de Twilight.  
—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces acompáñame, tenemos mucho que hacer si quieres aprender lo básico sobre telequinesis —dijo Twilight mientras ambos se apartaron del grupo.

—Chicas, díganme loca pero…  
—Loca —dijo Rainbow interrumpiendo a Rarity.  
—jajá, muy graciosa Rainbow Dash, me refería a que puede que este loca o ciento cierta… como decirlo… atracción entre Rick y Twilight, ¿ustedes que dicen?  
—No lo sé dulzura, puede que tengas razón, por lo menos en Twilight se le ve, en Rick no estoy tan segura.  
—¡Uy, Twilight enamorada del humano, es tan romántico, si algún día se hacen novios juro que hare una mega fiesta en su honor con globos, serpentinas y un Dj y todos los ponis estarán invitados! —dijo Pinkie alegremente.  
—De sólo pensarlo se me hace repugnante —dijo Chrysalis quien regresaba mostrando una hermosa armadura negra como la noche con contornos y detalles en verde esmeralda.  
—El amor intraespecies es un enigma para mí —dijo Discord que despertaba de una cama de piedra, y dejaba la frazada de rocas a un lado junto a su almohada de piedra ovalada.  
—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Celestia en forma sarcástica.  
—Mejor que nunca —dijo mientras se tronaba los huesos de todo su cuerpo de un giro—, las rocas de esta cueva son más cómodas que algunas de las camas de las cabañas para turistas.  
—¡Oigan, nadie pidió su opinión! —dijo Rainbow.  
—En lo que a mí respecta…  
—¡Basta! —gritó Celestia enmudeciendo el lugar— Tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla, vayan a alistarse o lo que sea.  
—¡Momento! —gritó Zecora apareciendo desde las tinieblas— Si la guerra quieren ganar, con mi ayuda deberán contar.

Todas se sorprendieron de ver a la cebra, muchos la daban por muerta desde que su casa fue incinerada por los humanos.

—Cebra Zecora, es un honor para nosotras que estés a salvo y quieras ofrecernos tu ayuda —dijo Celestia formalmente—, y dime ¿Qué tienes para ofrecernos?

Zecora sólo sonrió y de su alforja marrón sacó una flauta hecha con madera del bosque.

—Ponis, necesito que me escuchen, porque necesito que una de ustedes me ayude.

Y así, Zecora les contó a las princesas su plan para dar una gran ayuda en la batalla.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba por iniciar la clase exprés de magia para Richard.

—Bien, primero pasaremos lista de asistencia—dijo Twilight sosteniendo una libreta con su magia, tenía la melena recogida y usaba unos lentes de marco rojo.  
—Twilight… no creo que sea necesario, soy el único que está en… este lugar… y esto no es la escuela —dijo Rick.  
—Organización ante todo joven… Brave Rick —dijo la unicornio violeta mirando la lista de alumnos.  
—¿Joven? Tengo 27 años, y para ser franco, tú luces más joven que yo.  
—Por favor joven, no interrumpa mientras tomo asistencia, veamos… Brave Rick.

Siguiéndole el juego sin más remedio, Rick levantó su casco.

—Asistencia perfecta, me alegro —dijo Twilight, dejando la libreta en el suelo—, bien clase, hoy daremos magia pre básica, enfocándonos más en la telequinesis.

Al terminar esa frase, trajo un pizarrón con un trozo de tiza.

—Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, pero deben llamarme profesora Sparkle —dijo Twilight anotando su nombre en la pizarra—. Antes de pasar a la parte practica de la telequinesis, empezaremos hablando sobre historia. Como todos saben, la telequinesis es la habilidad mágica por excelencia de los unicornios prácticamente desde sus comienzos como especie, cuya función es la de levitar objetos para diversos propósitos…

Twilight siguió hablando sobre historia, pero a Richard no le interesaba y creía que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en aquella explicación.

—…con el paso de los años, el gasto de magia para la telequinesis se fue reduciendo con las nuevas necesidades de las ponis, llegando a lo que es actualmente, ahora, sólo los unicornio de alto nivel pueden levantar objetos pesados con magia. Pero hubo una época donde las cosas fueron un poco diferentes…

—¿Twilight?  
—…En esta sección de la historia un unicornio llamado Star Swirl el barbado fue el protagonista de una de las épocas más oscuras de la magia…  
—¡Twilight! —gritó Richard interrumpiendo la clase.

La unicornio violeta se asustó un poco por la actitud del soldado.

—¿Qué-que sucede Rick? —tartamudeó asustada.  
—Escucha, no es que no valore lo que me estas enseñando pero no hay tiempo para eso, necesito que me enseñes a empuñar un arma con eso de la telequinesis lo mas antes posible —dijo Richard.

Twilight quedó cabizbaja por su comentario, una mirada seria perpetraban los ojos de Richard. La unicornio violeta no se quedó atrás y le devolvió la expresión.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, bien —dijo Twilight mientras se quitaba las gafas, la liga del cabello y alejaba el pizarrón de allí—, acércate.

Richard se acercó cautelosamente a Twilight.

—La magia es una extensión de ti mismo, una que, como unicornio, eres capaz de proyectar y controlar a voluntad. El nivel de magia de cada unicornio es diferente y el principal factor es la Cutie mark, ósea, depende de tu talento, y como veo que eres sólo un costado en blanco, deberemos trabajar sólo lo básico… veamos —dijo Twilight buscando algo con la mirada.  
—¿Ves aquella piedra? Quiero que cierres los ojos y sientas la magia recorrer todo tu cuerpo, la primera vez es así, a mi me pasó. Luego proyéctala como una extensión de tu cuerpo y levita esa roca del suelo.

Seguro de sí mismo, cerró los ojos y apuntó su cuerno a esa pequeña piedra. En su mente, pudo visualizar sin mayores inconvenientes el escenario que le rodeaba y la piedra que tenía como objetivo. Razonó las palabras de Twilight para poder sentir la magia y ser capaz de proyectarla.

Pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, no era capaz de llegar más allá de hacer brillar su cuerno de un color dorado.

—No te sientas mal Rick, la primera vez es difícil, sólo es cuestión de tiempo y practica —dijo Twilight consolándolo.  
—Ese es el problema, no tengo tiempo, si no logro dominar esto de la telequinesis sólo seré un estorbo en la batalla, y lo último que quiero es perjudicar a alguna de ustedes —dijo Rick con una mirada triste.  
—No te pongas triste, estoy segura de que podrás con esto, eres un poni fuerte y valiente.  
—No —dijo Richard interrumpiendo a la unicornio—, no soy un poni, soy un humano que decidió ayudarlas, no confundas las cosas.

Esa declaración fue como un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza de Twilight que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y es que esas palabras no eran más que una verdad absoluta, físicamente se había convertido en un unicornio, pero ese era un mero disfraz de simulación para pasar desapercibido y nada más. En su mente sabia todo esto, pero había una sensación cálida en su pecho que le hacía olvidar todo y pensar cosas impensables en ese momento.

—Aun así, para nosotros si eres humano o poni es lo mismo, viniste aquí con la sola idea de ayudarnos y eso es lo que cuenta, es por eso, que creo que serás capaz de hacer magia como nosotras —dijo Twilight poniendo su casco en el hombro de Richard.

Sentir su tacto lo hizo sentir aliviado.

—Gracias Twilight, por las palabras de aliento.  
—De nada, lo aprendí del mejor.

Y se miraron a los ojos, donde sólo estaban ellos y todo lo demás había desaparecido por completo, esfumado por causas más allá de la lógica y la comprensión. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros. Twilight mostraba un sonrojo fulminante que resaltaba de su pelaje morado mientras que Rick sólo se dejó llevar.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso —dijo Luna que aterrizó cerca de ellos e interrumpió el momento mágico.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente desviando sus miradas hacia otro lado.

—Princesa Luna, ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Twilight en un tono molesto.  
—Creo que puedo ayudar a Rick con su problema con la magia —dijo Luna.  
—Él no tiene un problema, sólo necesita practica, técnicamente es un unicornio recién nacido.  
—Entonces sólo le diré unas palabras, claro si tú me lo permites —dijo Luna.  
—Claro, adelante.

Mientras hablaban, Richard intentaba en vano levitar esa roca con su magia.

—Trata de no esforzarte demasiado soldado —dijo Luna.  
—Oh princesa, estoy dando lo mejor de mí pero simplemente no me sale —dijo Rick con mirada triste.  
—Escucha Richard, esto no es tan diferente como en el sueño, sólo debes imaginar lo que quieres hacer y concentrarte —dijo Luna apuntando con su casco a la piedra.  
—Como en el sueño… Entendido —expresó Rick.

Así sin más, volvió a cerrar sus ojos cafés y en su mente imaginó el escenario donde se encontraba. Con la misma piedra en el suelo, usó su cuerno como si fuera su mano y empezó a proyectar energía de color dorado.

«Imaginarlo… imaginarlo» pensó.

Con los ojos cerrados, la energía empezó a manifestarse en su cabeza. De su cuerno emergió una mano de magia inestable, esta fue recorriendo ese rincón imaginario hasta estar frente a frente con la piedra.

«Imaginarlo… imaginarlo» pensó nuevamente.

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza formando un ceño fruncido mientras unas gotas de sudor escapaban de su frente. La mano que estaba controlando en su mente se abrió, dejando ver unos dedos de formas irregulares, este se quedó estático un momento.

«Tengo que… ¡imaginarlo!» gritó para sus adentros.

Tomó la piedra con la mano mágica. Abrió sus ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, había logrado lo que se había propuesto.

«Es hora de levantarla» pensó nuevamente.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la mano imaginario empezó a levantar firmemente la piedra del suelo elevándola hasta quedar a la altura de Brave.

En la vida real, tanto Twilight como Luna se sorprendieron al ver levitar la roca que tanto le costaba alzar en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Rick, ya puedes abrir los ojos, lo lograste! —dijo Twilight eufóricamente.

Con miedo a romper el hechizo de telequinesis, Richard abrió lentamente sus ojos, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

—¿Lo hice?... lo hice… ¡lo logre! —dijo saltando en el lugar, pero al no estar acostumbrado todavía a su forma actual, pisó mal y termino otra vez en el suelo, acabando con su hechizo.

Rick se deprimió un poco pero Twilight se acercó para consolarlo.

—No importa Rick, ahora que puedes hacerlo, sólo es cuestión de práctica. Arriba, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de ir a la batalla —dijo extendiendo su casco para levantarlo.

Con una sonrisa, Brave unió su casco con el de la unicornio y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Y Luna —dijo Twilight mirando a la monarca—, gracias por todo.  
—De nada Twilight Sparkle, y mucha suerte con Brave —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y despegaba para irse con su hermana.  
—La princesa es simpática, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso ultimo? —preguntó ingenuo.

Twilight respondió con una mirada fulminante mientras lo insultaba de cascos a cabeza en su mente.

—Yo también me pregunto eso…—dijo con un suspiro de derrota— bien, es hora de seguir practicando, aun tienes que desarrollar el control para mantener la telequinesis y aprender a usar una espada con ella.  
—No hay problema, empecemos —dijo Rick entusiasmado.

**XXX**

Las horas transcurrían a toda velocidad. Mientras los ponis se preparaban para la pelea con armaduras y espadas, los humanos de la base se movilizaban al mismo tiempo que los capitanes de las distintas divisiones los organizaban, algunos cargaban rifles M14 automáticos o manuales con mira para los francotiradores, lanzacohetes, lanzallamas y morteros serian las armas predilectas para esta batalla, sin contar las pistolas reglamentarias que cada soldado debía llevar consigo.

En su tienda personal, el general Philip limpiaba el cañón de su revólver dorado mientras pensaba en la estrategia que iban a utilizar. Pero fue interrumpido cuando los capitanes de las demás divisiones se reportaron frente a él.

—¡Aquí estamos capitán, reportándonos! —dijeron los capitanes al unisonó.  
—Bien señores, los cité a este lugar para discutir la estrategia del campo de batalla. Como sabrán, según los datos aportados por uno de nuestros hermanos desaparecidos, los ponis atacaran desde el norte. Presiento que ellos se organizaran en el límite del bosque antes de irrumpir y atacar la base. Nosotros los emboscaremos mientras se preparan, tomándolos por sorpresa y rompiendo su estrategia. Propongo que inicien el fuego con los lanzacohetes, luego con francotiradores para desarmar a esos unicornios y para finalizar el resto del batallón entrara en acción. ¿Preguntas? —dijo Philip.  
—¿Y qué hacemos en caso de emergencia? —preguntó uno de los capitanes.  
—Mantengan su posición en el bosque, pronto se les enviaran refuerzos en caso de fuerza mayor.  
—Entendido.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

—Bien, si no tienen más preguntas, pueden retirarse y vayan preparándose para la batalla —dijo Philip.  
—¡Señor, si señor! —gritaron todos mientras hacían el saludo militar y se retiraban.

Estando sólo, volvió a su deber de limpiar su arma mientras otros pensamientos se acomodaban en su mente.

«Espero que estés bien Rick, pronto iremos a tu rescate» pensó Philip.

**XXX**

Las espadas chocaban entre sí mientras dos unicornios peleaban en un combate armado de práctica. Uno de ellos era Brave Rick, quien se mostraba algo cansado y agotado por todo el entrenamiento ininterrumpido para controlar la telequinesis y de paso aprender el manejo de la espada.

El entrenamiento no fue intensivo pero tampoco liviano, durante varias horas estuvo levitando la misma piedra y haciendo distintos trucos acrobáticos para aprender un poco de manejo. Luego vino la parte de concentración, la cual consistía en mantener la telequinesis en la piedra mientras Twilight se encargaba de arrojarle objetos varios a su cuerpo, para Rick, ese fue el ejercicio más molesto. Y ahora le tocaba aprender a empuñar una espada con magia, para lo cual Twilight utilizó uno de los guardias de la princesa.

—Vas mejorando, no eres un guardia pero podrás acabar con unos cuantos si te lo propones, ¿Quieres seguir practicando? —preguntó el guardia.  
—Si.  
—No, ahora debe tomar un descanso, gracias por su ayuda—dijo Twilight interrumpiendo la afirmación de Rick.  
—Pero Twilight, no estoy listo, debo seguir practicando.  
—Claro que no, no iras a la batalla cansado.  
—Espero estar listo —dijo guardando torpemente su espada.  
—Lo estarás, ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir —dijo Twilight mientras le quitaba la armadura del imperio de cristal a Rick.  
—¡Espera! Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo Rick—. Sé que dije que iría al campo de batalla con ustedes pero…  
—¿No nos estarás abandonando ahora cierto?—preguntó la unicornio preocupada.  
—No no, nada de eso, te quería pedir, por favor, si puedes enseñarme a disparar con magia.  
—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó mientras disparaba un proyectil mágico con su cuerno.  
—Si, precisamente. La cosa es que no quiero llegar a matar a nadie a menos que sea completamente necesario, pero para eso necesito que me enseñes eso por favor —suplicó Rick.

Twilight pensó la propuesta con un casco al mentón.

—No estoy segura, ya es algo tarde y faltan pocas horas para el amanecer y la batalla, creo que deberíamos descansar.  
—Oh vamos Twilight, sólo un ratito ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? —preguntó con cara de perrito.  
—Ash, está bien, pero sólo un rato y si lo logras dominar rápido, sino, nos iremos a dormir, ¿Entendido señorito?  
—Pero Twilight, estoy casi seguro que soy mayor que tu.  
—He dicho, ¿En-ten-di-do? —dijo Twilight en un tono rudo.  
—¡Si señora!  
—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!  
—¡Digo… señorita! —dijo Rick con la mirada al frente.  
—¡Ahora mueve tu trasero soldado que tenemos hasta antes del alba para entrenarte!  
—¡Si señorita Sparkle! —dijo el recién transformado unicornio siguiendo a Twilight a otro lado de la cueva.

La Luna llena se desplazaba representativamente por el cielo nocturno. Las horas previas a la batalla parecía afectar a la princesa Celestia, que no podía conciliar el sueño. Su hermana Luna se encontraba en la misma situación.

—Oye, ¿estás despierta? —preguntó Luna a su hermana a quien le daba la espalda.  
—Si —respondió Celestia mientras se sentaba—, no puedo dormir sin pensar en la batalla ¿Y tú?  
—También, pero debemos descansar, no podemos ir con ojeras a pelear ante los humanos —dijo Luna en un tono divertido.

"Veo que lo has dominado casi por completo, un poco mas de práctica y podremos ir a dormir" "entendido Twilight" se escuchó a lo lejos.

Celestia observaba la escena con mirada maternal sin responder ante el comentario de su hermana.

—¿Crees que podremos vencer mañana hermana? —preguntó Luna casi como un susurro.

"¡Oye detente, deja de dispararme! Esto dejó de ser divertido a la tercera, ¡Brave Rick, alto!" "Te equivocas, esto es más divertido cada vez" decía Richard mientras le disparaba magia a Twilight a sus cascos mientras la perseguía.

—¿Celestia?

La monarca del sol no despegaba la vista de aquel cómico momento.

—Ahora me siento más segura que antes —respondió con una sonrisa—, y con más sueño. Ven volvamos a dormir —dijo mientras se recostaba.  
—Está bien —dijo Luna mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su hermana.  
—Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir —dijo Twilight algo exhausta—. Increíblemente lograste dominar ese hechizo muy rápidamente, ya estás listo para pelear en la batalla.  
—Tienes… razón… creo… creo…—no pudo terminar de decirlo porque exhaló una gran bocanada de aire producto del cansancio— creo… que debo descansar —dijo entre jadeos.  
—Te advertí que esto sería mucho para ti, si que eres obstinado —dijo Twilight.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde Rick tenía su sabana y su almohada.

—Me voy a dormir Twilight, que tengas buenas noches —dijo Rick mientras se tapaba con la frazada.  
—Dulces sueños Brave —dijo Twilight mientras se retiraba de allí para ir a dormir.

**XXX**

El sol del alba se alza por el horizonte.

La princesa Celestia luego de levantar el sol, se pone en posición y, luego de tomar un poco de agua, empieza a entonar una bella melodía usando solamente su armoniosa voz, muy parecido a como le cantaba Fluttershy a las aves en los viejos tiempos.

Poco a poco, los ponis se levantaron y escucharon a su princesa cantar, lo cual los dejó maravillados por su hermosa voz.

—Muy bien ponis, haremos los últimos preparativos y partiremos lo más antes posible —dijo Celestia en su característico tono formal.

Rápidamente la cueva entera empezó a movilizarse, los soldados empezaban a vestir sus respectivas armaduras y a equipar sus respectivas espadas.

Las mane 6 se agruparon para vestir sus armaduras personalizadas.

—Todas se ven hermosas en esas armaduras —dijo Iron que se acercó con Spike.  
—Sólo lo dices porque las armaduras las hiciste tu —dijo Rarity.  
—¿Tan obvio soy? Igual todos deben tener algo de egocentrismo con sus creaciones para ser exhibidas apropiadamente. Pero fui sincero cuando dije que se veían hermosas en esas armaduras.  
—Gracias —dijeron todas al unisonó.

Spike puso una mirada molesta ante las palabras del ingeniero.

—Por cierto, admiren lo que hice para Spike —dijo Iron señalando con su casco al dragón.  
—Ay Spike, nunca pensé que llegarías a lucir amenazante en algún momento de tu vida —dijo Rainbow en modo bromista.  
—No le hagas caso a Rainbow, te vez valiente y adorable en ese traje —dijo Rarity lo que hizo que el dragón se sonrojara, lo que no se notó gracias al casco.

Twilight lo miraba indiferente.

En eso llegan las princesas con Brave Rick, este vestido con la armadura del imperio de cristal. Celestia vestía con una armadura blanca con detalles en plateado y dorado y con la insignia de Equestria en su pecho. Luna por su parte tenía una armadura de color gris niebla con detalles en azul oscuro y violeta, y con la insignia de Equestria en su pecho.

Los gobernantes de las otras ciudades, Chrysalis y Discord se hicieron presentes también, listos para empezar con la marcha.

—Bien Celestia, danos la orden y marcharemos —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Tranquilo Silver, sólo falta una cebra y podremos movilizarnos.  
—¿Cebra? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Si, Zecora volvió y ofreció su ayuda. Sólo debemos esperar a que…

Una explosión de humo verde interrumpió su charla, de ella salió Zecora vestida con un manto ceremonial de color marrón corteza de árbol y adornada con símbolos que sólo ella comprendía.

—Ponis, acabo de llegar, estoy lista para poderlas ayudar —dijo Zecora—. Bien, ¿Dónde está aquella poni que su apoyo me iba a dar?

Twilight se preguntaba quien se había ofrecido para ayudarla y más importante ¿Cuál era su plan? Hasta que su mirada casualmente se encontró con Fluttershy que se estaba poniendo el casco de su respectiva armadura.

Ante la sorpresa de Twilight, Zecora se adelantó a decir.

—Tranquila Twilight, Fluttershy se ofreció para ayudarme a cumplir esta misión.  
—¿Cuál misión?  
—Al pantano Froggy Bottom Fluttershy me llevará y en ese lugar, ayuda voy a suplicar.  
—¿A quién le pedirás ayuda?  
—A las pocas criaturas que están escondidos por la amenaza humana.

Twilight quiso seguir preguntando, pero Celestia la detuvo.

—Te contare todo su plan en el camino, es hora de irnos.  
—¡Esperen! —gritó Iron— Tengo que darles algo que me olvide.

De su alforja sacó cuatro brazaletes y dos anillos dorados.

—Twilight, Rarity, princesas, pónganse los anillos en sus cuernos. Las demás colóquense los brazaletes en alguna de sus patas.

Sin perder tiempo, las ponis siguieron la orden del ingeniero.

—¿Y que se suponen que hacen estas piezas de joyería? —preguntó Rarity.  
—Verán, cuando me contaron cuan destructivas son las armas de los humanos, supe de inmediato que mis armaduras serian inútiles. Hasta que recordé, que tenía unos accesorios que entregarles —dijo señalando los anillos y los brazaletes—. Esas cosas sirven para protegerlas de las "balas" de los humanos de la misma forma que las armaduras del imperio de cristal —dijo golpeando la armadura de Rick—. Miren, les hare una demostración.

Iron agarró dos piedras pequeñas con su magia.

—¿Twilight, puedes activar tu cuerno por un momento?

Ante la orden, Twilight lo cubrió con magia.

—¡Mira, un libro extraviado de primera edición!  
—¡¿Dónde?!

Mientras la unicornio caía en su trampa, Iron arrojó la piedra sin que esta se diera cuenta pero antes de impactar en la armadura, un círculo mágico dorado apareció y recibió el golpe de la piedra.

Twilight volteo para ver al ingeniero con una mirada interrogante.

—Como vieron, el anillo trabaja en dos etapas, la primera capa detecta la amenaza y la segunda la repele y dependiendo del nivel mágico de la portadora serás capaz de detener cosas más poderosas. Los brazaletes trabajan con una gema que contiene cierta cantidad de magia lo que lo convierte en un recurso de uso limitado.

Rainbow miraba su brazalete, algo escéptica de que esa pequeña cosa tuviera magia.

—Pero usar los anillos implican un gasto extra de energía mágica, así que también deben ser precavidas —concluyó Iron.  
—¿Tendrías el honor de acompañarnos al campo de batalla Iron? —preguntó Celestia.  
—Lo siento Celestia, pero no soy un poni violento y no quiero ser una carga, espero lo entiendas.

Celestia lo miró con una ceja levantada. Estaba segura de que mentía, pero de ninguna manera lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

—Si es lo que quieres, puedes tomar alguno de los portales y visitar alguna de las ciudades, y no te preocupes por nosotras, regresaremos sanas y salvas —dijo Celestia.  
—Eso espero, adiós y salven Equestria mis salvadoras —se despidió Iron mientras atravesaba un portal.

Luego de unos segundos de completo silencio, Celestia gritó una orden fulminante.

—¡Hora de movilizarnos! Preparen las tropas para el viaje.  
—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo viajaremos? —preguntó Rick.  
—Los que vayan a pelear a las afueras del bosque irán por teletransportación, el resto irán por nube.  
—¿Nube?  
—Existe un hechizo que hace que los ponis terrestres y unicornios caminen por las nubes, será la forma más segura de llegar hasta la base sin ser detectados —dijo Celestia.

Brave quedaba cada vez mas impresionado por la cantidad de cosas maravillosas y complejas que podían hacer los ponis con la magia, cosas que pueden ser rutinarias para ellas pero algo impensable para los humanos.

—¡Princesa Celestia! —gritó Storm Cloud— La nube que solicitó ya está preparada y es lo suficientemente grande como para llevar al batallón.  
—Gracias gobernadora, en unos momentos partiremos, sólo déjeme aplicar el hechizo.

Storm hizo un gesto de despedida y se alejó. La princesa del sol hizo brillar su cuerno de un color dorado y una onda expansiva recorrió y bañó a los ponis con el hechizo de caminar por las nubes incluyendo a los simuladores y su reina.

—¡Formación! Es hora de partir —dijo Celestia—. Batallón A alineados con los gobernantes para teletransportación. Batallón B conmigo para adentrarnos al bosque.

Mientras los ponis se formaban, Spike ya estaba listo para partir al lugar de la migración para dirigir a los dragones, prefiriendo no advertir sobre ello a sus amigas. Pero un abrazo dado por su espalda lo sorprendió y luego se sonrojó al saber a quién pertenecían esos cascos blancos.

—Cuídate Spike, quiero volver a verte sano y salvo ¿Entendiste? —dijo Rarity.

Spike no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por los nervios.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero que tengas esto —dijo Rarity mientras lo daba vuelta y agarraba su garra, sacando de su alforja un par de pequeños cristales de color blanco con líneas grises en su interior.

Con ayuda de su magia, adhirió los cristales a las garras de metal de Spike, al menos superficialmente, como un recordatorio de volverse a ver.

—Suerte Spike —dijo Rarity en forma de despedida mientras corría devuelta con sus amigas.

Al verla alejarse una sensación de miedo e inseguridad lo invadían, temiendo que nunca la volviera a ver a ella y al resto de sus amigas, pero más en especial a Twilight con quien estaba peleado.

Observó por unos momentos los cristales que le obsequio su amada unicornio blanca y reemplazó ese sentimiento de tristeza por uno mas cálido que invadía su pecho.

Dio media vuelta y se adentró al portal donde lo esperaba el dragón anciano.

—¿Ya debemos partir pequeño dragón? — preguntó Kantrugajh.  
—Si. La princesa dio la orden de movilizarnos ahora así llegamos al campo de batalla a tiempo.  
—Entonces que no se diga más, ¡compañeros dragones, abran sus alas y volemos hacia la batalla de nuestra era! —exclamó Kantrugajh finalizando con un rugido que podía ser escuchado a kilómetros de distancia antes de perderse en el aire.

Sus compañeros dragones rugieron de igual manera y en sincronía, abrieron sus alas y despegaron de su lugar de migración. Spike para su infortunio fue olvidado en el lugar hasta que la cola del dragón anciano lo sujetó y lo colocó encima de su cabeza.

—Sujétate pequeño, los dragones iremos a la guerra.

Mientras tanto, las tropas del refugio se prepararon para irse.

—Bien Fluttershy, es hora, por favor escolta a Zecora hasta el pantano —dijo Celestia.

La pegaso amarilla asintió y con algo de esfuerzo cargó a la cebra y ambas salieron por el hueco superior.

—Señores gobernantes, espero que les vaya bien en su cruzada —dijo Celestia.  
—No tienes de que preocuparte, mis amigos y yo nos haremos cargo de la situación sin problemas —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Princesa Celestia, ¿Cómo haremos para avisarles que nuestro sector logró dominar a los humanos? —preguntó Blue Fire.

Celestia se puso pensativa por unos momentos.

—Creo tener la respuesta.

Su cuerpo rápidamente se cubrió de un brillo dorado y una esfera de magia dorada se formó a su derecha. Luego de unos segundos esta empezó a tomar forma un tanto conocida, hasta que finalmente acabó, dejando ver a una segunda princesa Celestia. Ambas sonreían satisfechas ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

—Antes de que pregunten, hice un clon con la mitad de mi magia, ella los acompañara a las afueras del bosque.  
—Mientras que la original ira al bosque con los elementos —dijo el clon de Celestia.  
—¡Wow, dos Celestias, esto es increíble, ahora tendremos nuestra propia princesa para divertirnos en el campo de batalla pateando traseros humanos! —dijo Storm Cloud de manera animada.

Los demás líderes orbitaron sus ojos.

—Bien… es hora de partir, ¿Sus tropas están listas? —preguntó Celestia.

Todos asintieron.

Cubrió su cuerno con magia dorada y lanzó un rayo sobre el batallón. De ese punto salió un manto que cubrió a las tropas encerrándolas en un domo y con un destello cegador fueron transportadas fuera de la cueva.

«Ella puede transportar cientos de tropas aun teniendo sólo la mitad de su magia, y yo a cuestas puedo transportar cinco como mucho» pensaba Twilight con impotencia.

—Pegasos, bajen la nube hacia la salida sur mientras nos movilizamos —ordenó la Celestia original.

Los cascos marchantes retumbaron por toda la cueva. En filas de a dos, los soldados Equestrianos marcharon hacia la salida del refugio, donde fueron momentáneamente ofuscados por la luz de un nuevo día. El día donde pelearían para defender Equestria y a los habitantes que poco y nada sabían del asunto.

**XXX**

Un par de soldados vigilaban el límite norte del bosque Everfree, esperando alguna señal del supuesto "ataque" de los ponis.

—Esto es muy aburrido, encima los del escuadrón minero hicieron lo suyo y se fueron.  
—Tienes toda la razón.

Ambos se levantaron y estiraron sus músculos, cuando sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Preocupados, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el horizonte, como si un presentimiento los obligara. Cuando de repente, un rayo dorado salió de la nada y golpeó el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Los soldados se taparon sus ojos y esperaron a que baje el polvo, sólo para quedarse asombrados por la escena que se les presentaba. Allí, en frente suyo, un ejército de ponis con armaduras estaba listo, expectantes, aguardando el ataque de sus invasores.

—¡Cierra la puta mandíbula y llama al general ahora mismo! —ordenó el soldado.

La princesa Celestia observaba el panorama con una mirada seria.

—Princesa, mis hermanos búfalos ya están en posición y listos para recibir órdenes —dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.  
—Bien… ahora resta esperar —dijo Celestia sin despegar su mirada del bosque.

Pero algo en su tono de voz preocupo a los demás gobernantes.

Al notar esto, Silver Boss se colocó a su derecha contemplando el mismo paisaje que la monarca del sol.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy preocupado por mis hombres y a la vez nervioso —dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de un seño fruncido—. Pero no es el momento de demostrarlo, pero tampoco hay que negarlo.

Storm Cloud se acercó al lado izquierdo de Celestia mientras flotaba a centímetros del suelo para estar a la altura de la princesa.

—Silver tiene razón, mírame a mí, estoy cagada hasta las patas pero no lo demuestro, además estoy segura que se me pasara cuando obtenga algo de adrenalina —dijo la pegaso con ambos cascos detrás de la cabeza en signo de confianza— ¿Y tú qué opinas Blue? —dijo trayendo al unicornio forzadamente a su lado.  
—Soy demasiado joven para una guerra… pero moriré por mi pueblo si es necesario —dijo fríamente Blue Fire soltándose del agarre de la pegaso.  
—Amargado —dijo Storm mientras cruzaba sus cascos y hacia un puchero.  
—Los vientos de guerra soplan fuertes camaradas. La madre tierra estará agradecida por haber participado de esto. Es un honor pelear al lado de tan valientes guerreros y eminencias —dijo Thunderhooves que estaba al lado de Silver.

Celestia permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras que el viento acariciaba su blanco pelaje. Las palabras de sus compañeros le dieron una renovada sensación de esperanza que le provocó una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos y con una expresión de desafío observo a los costados para ver a los gobernantes y luego volver a mirar al frente, pero esta vez, decidida.

El movimiento brusco de arboles a lo lejos advirtió que los humanos estaban llegando al campo de batalla.

—¡Prepárense, demostraremos que unidos somos capaces de derrotar a quien sea!

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esto va dedicado para los fans de Naruto Shippuden, la ultima escena donde estan los gobernantes esta inspirada en la parte del manga cuando se juntan los cinco kages. Vayan a google y busquen "5 kages" en la parte de imagenes, alli aparecera cuando se juntan y veran de lo que hablo.  
**

**Y en este apartado, doy las gracias a los reviews en el capitulo anterior por parte de: **

**FoxOxidian y Sg91: Gracias y si, la batalla sera descomunal.  
**

**maestro jedi: Puede ser que me haya entusiasmado con el romance en el capitulo anterior, y en este capitulo tambien XP, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no habra mas de estas escenas hasta mas avanzada la historia. Ahora me quiero concentrar en la pelea.  
**

**Madero x4: Gracias por la seguidilla de reviews ^^  
**

**darknemesis: Crei haber especificado esto, pero bueno, el tiempo donde transcurre esto viene arraigado a ciertos cambios economicos, por esa razon, es que no hay bombas nucleares, ya que cuestan un dineral su instalacion y como describi en los primeros capitulos la base esta hecha de tiendas o carpas.  
**

**APARTADO ESPECIAL PARA AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS DE MI NUEVO ONE SHOT POR PARTE DE:**

**Invitado: No!**

**Luis Martn: No todo es lo que parece.**

**xXnobu16Xx: Se, siento que deje varias cosas al aire, pero no queria extenderme mas de la cuenta.**

**maestro jedi: Gracias!**

**mightofWB: Nunca, es sólo un one shot.**

**Y sólo me resta decir que si te gustó el capitulo, deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
